Second chance to happiness
by deminio
Summary: He lost her once... And now that she is back, even under these circumstances, he will do everything in his power to keep her. And with her help he hopes that this second chance will be their chance to be happy again. HCam
1. It's all coming back to me

Hello everyone!

I know I said that I would post this story after my other story was finished but I will probably take a while longer to post the alst part of the epilogue so I thought it was a good idea to post the new story now...  
Sooo, this idea has been in my head for two or three months and I started it almost a month ago... I wasn't really sure about it but I decided to post it anyway and see what you guys think about it. It takes place after season 3. I have some chapters written but not as many as I would like. I know where I want to go with this but I don't know how to end it just yet but I will figure it out, don't worry ;)  
Just so you know, there is a twist somewhere in the beggining, not in this chapter but you will find out. I'm not going to say anything else for now :p

I hope you will enjoy reading the first chapter. Any ideas, opinions or anything else is welcome :)  
Let's move on with the story then...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _It's all coming back _by _Celine Dion.

* * *

_xOxOx_

_But when you touch me like this  
__And you hold me like that  
__I just have to admit  
__That it's all coming back to me  
__When I touch you like this  
__And I hold you like that  
__It's so hard to believe but  
__It's all coming back to me  
__It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_xOxOx _

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's all coming back to me**

_. _

Silence and darkness enveloped his apartment but he did nothing to change that situation. It was really cold that night and the only light that illuminated the house was the fire in the fireplace.

He had done it. He had solved one more exciting and complicated case, and without anyone's help, but the thrill hadn't lasted that long this time.

Because this time she wasn't there. This time she had left. She had left for good… and despite the amount of alcohol and drugs flowing through his system he still couldn't make that feeling of emptiness disappear.

His hand reached instinctively for the glass of scotch on the coffee table and he downed its contents.

Memories flooded his mind and although he did everything in his power to forget he couldn't do it. He still remembered everything…

He had found her in his chair behind his desk after their latest case as a team. She had just given him a letter and that small smile of hers. He had joked about it, trying to avoid the inevitable that was coming his way. He had tried to reason her reaction, to find a way to make her stay.

But this time it was pointless…

She had just glided her hand over his arm and had told him that she would miss him.

He snorted at the thought now.

"_I'll miss you…" _

That's all he had gotten after everything that had transpired between them. Just that?

He didn't want to accept that. He still wanted her, still needed her.

He refilled his glass and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He had to do something… but he was too stubborn to admit that he wanted her back.

His eyes opened again and landed on a book on his coffee table.

He caught it in his hand and glided his fingers over the hard cover. Why had he even kept that book? He should have just given it to her when they broke things off.

He let out a sigh and opened the book.

His eyes were fixed on it but he wasn't really reading it. His mind was running a thousand miles per second.

Why had he even started a relationship with her?

He remembered the night that everything had started. One of their patients had died. Daniel, David… he couldn't remember his name.

The problem was that he died minutes after they had the correct diagnosis. Oh, and the fact that he was a kid…

He had stormed into his office really pissed off that he had missed the diagnosis earlier and that their patient was dead and he had found her there, sitting behind his desk.

She had been crying, he knew it the moment his eyes connected with hers.

He hadn't been thinking straight because the first thing he had done was kiss her. Not a slow, soft kiss but a hard, passionate one that contained all the built up tension between them.

It hadn't really shocked him that she had kissed back. So they had ended up on the floor of his office and after that at his place.

After that encounter they couldn't really stop. They kept seeing each other. They didn't dare talk to anyone about it. And they didn't want to…

Soon, many of her things had found their way in his apartment and some of his clothes, CDs and other small stuff were permanently at her apartment.

But as time passed by he had started to feel restless.

What had really freaked him out though was one night when they were laying in bed together. He was just watching her while she slept peacefully when an _"I love you"_ passed his mind.

That is when he had completely freaked out.

He couldn't love her, it was just impossible. She would end up breaking his heart, or the more possible scenario, he would shatter hers into a million pieces.

He couldn't go through that again…

That morning she had woken up alone in bed and immediately knew that something was wrong.

And she was proven right…

After that night he had started pushing her away, as far away as he could. They were fighting all the time, at work at home. He initiated every single argument and they ended up shouting at each other.

She managed to last one month. One night she showed up at his door and announced that she couldn't take it anymore. That she wasn't going to stay when he obviously didn't want her there.

He didn't say a word as she packed the things she had left at his apartment. He didn't even move as he watched her move in his apartment for probably the last time. He didn't even flinch when she kissed his lips and whispered a _'goodbye Greg…'. _

But he did move when he heard her car speeding away. He threw his cane against his door and cursed loudly.

His fingers found their way to his lips, feeling the wetness of her tears.

He had finally managed to break her. He had finally managed to drive her away from him. And straight to Chase…

What had followed after that was a nightmare really. Every time he saw her with him he wanted to kill him. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't touch her again. He cursed himself for letting her go and sending her straight to him…

But there was nothing he could do to win her back. It was his fault that she left and he was way too proud to apologize and beg her to return.

So now the only thing he could do was blame himself for chasing away the one good thing that ever happened to him.

He stood up and threw a log into the fire and he was ready to return on the couch when he heard a soft knock on his door.

He groaned, thinking that it was Wilson who wanted to see if he was ok. For the fourth time that day…

He walked to the door without his cane and flung it open startling the person standing on other side.

But when he saw who was standing outside his apartment he was rendered speechless.

This couldn't be happening; it was just a bad dream, his imagination playing games or the alcohol and the Vicodin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked spitefully and immediately regretted it upon seeing her hurt expression.

She averted her gaze immediately and he knew that something wasn't right.

He brought his hand up and tilted her head in order to look into her eyes.

Damn, she had been crying. He really couldn't do that… he couldn't deal with crying women and especially this woman.

"I'm going to ask again, what are you doing here?" he repeated and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to start crying again.

"I need a place to stay… Just for tonight, tomorrow I'll be out of here." She said without meeting his eyes.

He wanted to say no. He really did… or at least, his mind was telling him to say no but his heart had a completely different opinion.

And this time, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't listen to his mind.

He stepped away from the door and let her get inside the apartment.

He noticed her body shivering and immediately got alarmed.

"How long have you been standing out there?" he asked quirking an eyebrow and looking at her suspiciously.

She didn't answer; she just walked and sat down on the couch.

He stood in front of her and cupped her cheeks with his hands, forcing her to look at him.

His hands glided from her cheeks to her neck, feeling her cold skin against his fingertips.

"Damn it Allison, how long have you been out there?" he demanded to know.

"Forty minutes or so…" she replied in a low tone.

She was shivering uncontrollably now. He cursed under his breath and headed to his bedroom. He took a big blanket and returned to the living room.

"Were you trying to give yourself hypothermia?" he yelled at her although he knew that this wasn't going to help her.

He took the overnight bag she was still holding in her hand and dropped it on the floor. He removed her coat and took her hand in his making her sit down on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

He removed her shoes and draped the warm blanket over her body.

"Don't move…" he instructed in a serious tone and then left the living room and headed straight to his bathroom.

He took a thermometer and returned to the living room moments later. He sat down in front of the fireplace next to her and put the thermometer.

He checked it and cursed under his breath.

"You can be a real idiot, you know that?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

She looked away from his piercing blue eyes and she couldn't hold back the tears any more. She was crying and shivering still uncontrollably.

"Stop… please stop, you know I can't handle crisis like this one." He said in an attempt to calm her down but he knew it wouldn't do anything.

He noticed that she hadn't stopped shivering and he sighed.

He dragged the blanket from her body and reached out for the hem of her sweater.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, a little alarmed.

He let out an exasperated sigh and looked at her.

"Like I haven't seen everything already." He commented and started removing the sweater again but she stopped him.

"Body heat. It does wonders, trust me, I'm a doctor." He said sarcastically and she looked at him wearily.

"Look, it's either this or the hospital. You choose." He stated with a tone of finality and she let go of his hand.

"Wise choice." He commented and pulled the sweater over her head leaving her only in her bra.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them slowly down her legs and then pulled his t-shirt over his head and removed his pajama bottoms staying only in his boxers.

He took one of the pillows that were on the couch and dropped it down on the floor. He lied down and patted the spot next to him.

"Make yourself at home." He said and she moved to lie down next to him.

He draped the blanket over their bodies and after some moments he scoffed.

"This isn't supposed to work this way." He stated matter of factly and drew her to him 'til she was in his embrace, pillowing his bicep.

"God you are cold!" he exclaimed the moment her body touched his.

His arms wrapped around her body, holding her to him as tightly as possible. Her left leg slipped between the two of his and she closed her eyes.

He had missed that feeling. The feeling of having her in his arms and now that he had her back, even under these circumstances, he didn't want to let go.

He tightened his embrace momentarily and that's when he felt her body shaking against his but it wasn't shivering this time but sobs that racked her lithe body.

He knew that there was one guy behind this. And if he ever saw him he would make him pay for hurting her like that. He didn't know the reason yet but for her to react that way it must have been something really serious.

He also knew that it was his fault that she was in pain again… if he hadn't been such a jerk and hadn't pushed her away they would have still been together and she wouldn't have to go through this now. So he blamed himself again…

His arms remained wrapped around her body as she cried. He held her to him, let her cry because that was the least he could do.

When he felt her body relaxing and her breathing evening he allowed himself to look at her.

Her body had finally warmed up and she was now sleeping peacefully.

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own. His fingers trailed down her face, from her forehead, to the bridge of her nose, to her lips…

His eyes traveled over her beautiful features and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips…

She moved in her sleep and scooted closer to him, burying her face in his chest like she used to do.

He let out a sigh and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes as well.

He swore to himself that if Chase had done something extreme to her he would pay. He would see to that himself.

He had hurt her enough for a lifetime, she didn't deserve this again from another man.

And now he was going to do anything in his power to protect her. If she let him, of course…

He let her even breathing lull him to sleep and he just hoped that she would forgive him and let him back in her life…


	2. The reason

Hello everyone!

Ok, second chapter is up. I know that you probably won't like what's going to come a lot, or maybe at all :p but, please, stick with me ;) I have a plan and I know what I'm doing, well, most of the time :p Sooo, I hope you won't hate this a lot... There is going to be an even more bigger twist than this one in the chapters to come.

I'd like to thank you all for the feedback and for pointing out some things and mistakes, appreciate it :)  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter, the biggest part anyway :p Let me know what you think.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song It's all coming back by Celine Dion... again... I just love this song and it is good for the first two chapters in my opinion_

* * *

_xOxOx_

_If I kiss you like this  
__And if you whisper like that__  
__It was lost long ago__  
__But it's all coming back to me__  
__If you want me like this__  
__And if you need me like that__  
__It was dead long ago__  
__But it's all coming back to me__  
__It's so hard to resist__  
__And it's all coming back to me__  
__I can barely recall__  
__But it's all coming back to me now__  
__But it's all coming back_

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 2****: The reason**

_. _

She woke up a few hours later and was still in his embrace. She opened her eyes and looked up to his face.

His features were relaxed while he slept and he was breathing evenly. His arms were still around her body, holding her close to him.

Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they glided from his lower abdomen, where they were resting, to his chest. Her hand stilled over his heart feeling his steady and strong heartbeat.

She had forgotten how much that relaxed her. Just being in his embrace…

She didn't really know what had made her go to him that night. After everything that happened between her and Chase she felt like she needed to see him. And when she did she couldn't help herself, she just broke down.

She didn't cry because of the things that had happened with Chase. She cried because after the decision she had made she wouldn't have another chance with the man she really loved.

She knew that if she told him what had happened and which her current situation was he would run away as fast as he could. And she wouldn't blame him…

Maybe that's why she had gone to him. She wanted to feel safe for one more time before leaving for good, away from everything and everyone.

She scooted closer to him and draped her arm over his waist, holding him tightly.

If it was up to her she would never let him go but she knew that it wasn't possible.

She closed her eyes, willing the tears that threatened to fall again away and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

His arms tightened around her body and for a moment she thought that he had woken up but his breathing remained steady.

She just stayed there, listening to his heartbeat while he slept and a few minutes later she fell asleep again…

**xOxOx**

The next time she opened her eyes she found his deep blue orbs staring right back at her and she found herself unable to look away.

He didn't move, he didn't even utter a word as he looked in her expressive green-blue eyes.

He didn't know how to start really. He wanted to know what had happened; he needed to know the reason he was going to kill Chase for. But he didn't know how to initiate a conversation so he just stood there, his eyes locked with hers.

"You ok?" he finally asked, breaking the heavy silence that had settled between them.

She just nodded her head, not trusting her voice afraid that she might break down again.

"Wanna tell me what happened? I think I deserve that much." He stated, never breaking their eye lock.

This time though she couldn't maintain eye contact and she looked away from his inquisitive gaze.

"It's no big deal..." she tried to avoid the subject but she knew that he wasn't going to back down.

"I beg to differ." He replied, tilting her head with his hand and making her look at him again.

"You were outside my apartment door for forty minutes before you finally decided to knock and then you started sobbing. You call that 'no big deal'?" he asked and she could tell that he was starting to get irritated.

"It's nothing." She said a little firmer this time but he wasn't convinced.

He studied her face for long minutes, his eyes boring holes into hers before he spoke again.

"Ok, spill, what did he do?" he asked and her breath caught in her throat.

"What makes you think…" she tried to object but he didn't let her continue.

"Do you think I'm an idiot like him? I know you!" he shouted making her flinch at the sudden rising of his voice.

He immediately regretted yelling at her but he needed to find out what had happened.

"I told you, it's nothing serious! And, anyway, now it's over so it doesn't matter anymore!" she yelled at him and pulled away from his reach.

She remained sitting in front of the fireplace with the blanket covering her body and her back turned to him.

She immediately felt cold when she got out of his embrace and she wanted to crawl back in but she just couldn't.

A few minutes passed and she thought that he had given up but she felt his hand on her bare skin, gliding down her back.

"Tell me…" he whispered and his hot breath caressed the skin bellow her earlobe.

She really hadn't understood when he had moved so close.

"Greg, don't do this…" she warned but deep down she knew that she would do whatever he asked for.

"Why?" he asked, gliding his hand down her arm.

She had to stop this, she really had. So she turned around to look into his eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Because **you **were the one who wanted this to end. **You** were the one who pushed me away with all your power. **You **were the one who broke this. You can't ask me to go through this again. And even if I wanted to, I can't do it now…" she said sadly, her eyes looking deeply into his.

"Why?" he asked and she was taken aback by the hurt expression that grazed his features.

"It doesn't matter now…" she replied, avoiding his gaze once more.

"It does matter damn it, it does!" he yelled and he got up in order to walk to the coffee table.

"Do you see this? That's how I sleep every night after you left!" he shouted, picking up the bottle of scotch that was resting on the coffee table.

He then took his pill bottle and tossed it on the blanket.

"Do you know how many of those I take to numb the pain and my brain in order not to think about you?" he asked.

She stayed silent and the only thing she could do was stare at him.

"And all these things are your fault because you left!" he accused and sat down on the couch, grabbing his t-shirt and pajama pants and wearing them again.

"I left?" she asked in bewilderment, a shocked look in her eyes.

"I wasn't the one to leave..."

"You were the one that pushed me away!" she yelled back.

"You could have stayed and fight for us!" he tried to reason although he knew that this was entirely his fault.

She let out a sarcastic laugh and grabbed her sweater that was next to her on the floor and pulled it over her head.

"You didn't want me here and now you tell me that I should have stayed and fight for us?" she demanded and got up as well, searching for her jeans.

"I loved you!" he yelled and those three little words were enough to make her stop all movement and turn to look at him.

"I still do…" he confessed and looked away first.

Never in the eight months they were together had she heard him say those three little words she so much longed to hear.

And now, now he decided to just tell her that he loved her. Leave it to Greg House to do something like that.

She was trying really hard not to break down again. She wanted to believe that this wasn't real, that he hadn't just admitted that he loved her because now it was pointless. If he heard what had happened and what was going on he would regret even thinking those words.

But at the same time she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and stay there forever. But she couldn't do it. She had made a decision and she was going to stick to it.

"Say something…" he said when the silence became too much to bear.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I can't do this with you, not now…" she said, resting her hand on his knee.

"Why?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

Typical... Even at a moment like that he needed an explanation, an answer to his question.

"It has something to do with him, right?" he asked a little more forcefully than he originally intended.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked, using his hand in order to turn her head and see her eyes. They could never lie to him.

"No." she replied truthfully and he felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulder.

"Then what is it?" he demanded to know, clearly frustrated by the whole situation by now.

"We were going to move to Arizona. He was afraid that if I was close to you I would sometime return back to you so he suggested that we move…" she started and he listened to her carefully.

"We were going to leave today but our plans changed." She continued and she knew that he was really intrigued by now.

"Why?" he asked and he watched her closely.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, afraid of his reaction.

"Because I told him that I was pregnant and he freaked out. He said it was too soon, that he couldn't take a responsibility as big as that and that he didn't want it. He told me to get an abortion and I told him that it was never going to happen. So instead of Arizona he will probably be heading to Australia as we speak…" she finished and although her eyes were open she refused to look at him.

"So you are keeping it." He stated dumbly, not really knowing what to say.

"Of course I'm keeping it. No matter what happened with him it's part of me, I'm not going to give it away just like that." She replied, still avoiding his gaze.

He had to try really hard not to roll his eyes to that. Of course she would think like that even if it was probably a bundle of cells right now.

"How far along are you?" he asked, surprising her and himself.

"Three weeks…" she replied and he nodded but there was still something that bothered him and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Minutes passed in silence and neither of them talked.

She had put her jeans on and suddenly she stood up and turned to look at him.

"I'd better go now…" she announced in a small voice and he got alarmed at once.

She couldn't go. He wasn't ready to let her go yet.

She put on her jacket, picked up her bag and headed to the door but suddenly his fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her.

"One more question. Why were you crying? You said you don't love him so you obviously weren't crying because he left." He said, his eyes connecting with hers.

"I took a decision to keep this baby. But when I saw you, standing at the door I didn't know if I had taken the right decision. Keeping this baby meant that I would have to give you up forever and that hurts more than you can imagine because I still love you too…" she confessed in a low tone, tears welling in her eyes again.

He wasn't thinking. Because if he was he probably would never have done that. His only thought at that moment was to make her stay, at least for another night.

So he did the first thing that he thought.

He kissed her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like it was only the two of them and no one else, like she was the only thing that mattered in his world. And the last one was probably true.

She was surprised by his action but it didn't last long. Soon she was kissing back with the same emotion and fervor.

She dropped her bag on the floor and her arms found their way around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her impossibly closer to him, leaving no space between them.

His hands moved from her waist to the front of her jacket and soon he managed to pull it open and drop it on the floor.

He walked them towards the fireplace again, their lips always locked together.

His hands moved to the zipper of her jeans then as he kept kissing her with everything he had to give.

Her hands rested against his chest, feeling the fast rhythm of his heart and she suddenly felt more alive than ever despite everything that was going on in her life.

She kicked off her shoes and kneeled down in front of the fireplace taking him with her.

He immediately pulled her orange sweater over her head, their lips separating only for a moment.

She helped him pull his t-shirt off and he dragged her to him, making her lie on the thick carpet in front of the fireplace.

Her jeans, panties and bra were next to follow and were lying on a pile next to the coffee table. His pajama bottoms and boxers followed suit and he was now lying between her parted thighs on top of her.

The blanket was draped over the bodies, shielding them from the cold of the room.

Their lips broke for a moment and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"This is wrong…" she mumbled against his lips.

"You are lying." He replied seriously and she smiled weakly.

"I know…" she said, looking straight into his deep blue eyes that had turned a darker shade of blue.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and he plunged into her with one swift movement making her moan loudly.

Her fingers were sure to leave marks on his back. He didn't move for a while. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and tried to steady his breathing and control himself.

He wanted to make this last for as long as he could.

He pulled back in order to look into her eyes again and he started moving with deep, slow thrusts.

Her back arched and he started placing kisses from her neck to her collarbone and her breasts making her moan in pleasure.

He still knew how to touch her, how to make her scream. He could never forget even if he tried.

His stubbled chin rubbed her nipples as he started to thrust faster making her cry out his name.

"I bet he couldn't make you scream." He mumbled before capturing her lips with his.

She shook her head negatively when he broke the kiss and a smug smirk found its way to his lips.

His right hand laced through her brown locks while the other one glided up and down her creamy thigh.

Her legs tightened around his waist, her ankles always locked at his lower back.

He could tell she was getting closer by the minute. Her hand moved in order to lace with his just above her head.

Her eyes closed momentarily but she opened them again, wanting to keep eye contact with him.

"Greg… please…" she said breathlessly and he started thrusting hard inside her making her moan with each one of his thrusts.

His left hand remained laced with hers above her head while the other one moved between their joint bodies.

The moment he touched her she cried out in pleasure and her legs tightened around his waist even more.

He kept his ministrations and moments later she was exploding, her walls contracting violently around him.

"Greg, let go…" she mumbled against his lips looking deeply into his eyes.

Those eyes were always his undoing…

A few hard thrusts later and he came hard, his hips jerking violently between her parted thighs, emptying himself inside her.

He buried his head in her bosom, trying to regulate his breathing while she glided her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

A few minutes passed and he turned them over so that he was lying on his back and she was on top of him.

He wrapped their bodies with the blanket and he hugged her tightly to him, dropping a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go…" she whispered after some silent minutes, turning up in order to look into his eyes.

"Just stay for tonight…" he replied and although she seemed a little hesitant she nodded anyway.

Her eyes closed and she was asleep minutes later. He stayed awake, watching her for the second time that night but now a million thoughts were running through his mind.

Things were suddenly so much more complicated than they were in the past. And he had no idea what to do.

The only thing he knew is that he had to find a way to make her stay. He had to…

He didn't know that way yet but he was determined to find one no matter what. He needed her in his life and he was going to find a solution.

He kissed her forehead again and he closed his eyes hoping that her even breathing would sometime lull him to sleep as well…

* * *

**A/N: **I want to believe that you didn't stop reading after Cameron's confession... :p  
You'll just have to wait a little and see where this is going, trust me ;)


	3. Stay

Hello everyone, I hope you are doing well :)

I know most of you weren't really thrilled about Cameron's confession in the last chapter but, trust me, it's kind of important for the plot and the next chapters. I'll tell you were I got the idea for this fic later 'cause now I would be giving out many things about the next chapters. :p Then you will understand why this is important...  
So, thanks for staying with me, I'll try not to dissapoint you :) As for the ones who decided to give up on this fic I understand and it's ok.  
Just so you know in the stories that I write House and Cameron will always end up together, no matter what ;)

Thank you all for the feedback, I really appreciate it! Any suggestions, questions or anything else are welcome..  
Let's move on with the story then...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Let's be us again _by _Lonestar...

* * *

_xOxOx_

_Here I stand  
__With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again_

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Stay**

**. **

They woke up in the early hours of the morning to the sound of rain pouring outside.

His eyes remained closed as her fingers moved over his bare chest. She knew he was awake the moment she opened her eyes but she didn't say anything.

She didn't know what to say really… After everything she had confessed and after everything they had done she was at a loss of words.

She heard him sigh and her hand stilled its movements and rested over his heart. His hand left her hip momentarily and intertwined with her hand that was resting on his chest.

He started moving their joined hands in the way she had done moments ago, encouraging her to continue what she was doing.

She started caressing his chest again and her eyes traveled to his face only to find his eyes still closed. She closed her eyes too and she leaned deeper into his embrace. His hand returned to her hip and they stayed like that for long minutes, neither of them talking.

"I have to go… this is getting much more complicated than it should be…" she whispered and made a move to disentangle herself from his embrace but he wrapped his arms tightly around her body holding her in place.

She didn't try to fight him off. She knew he was much stronger than her so she didn't even try. She just dropped her forehead on his chest and sighed heavily.

"You think that what you are doing now is helping?" she mumbled against his chest but he didn't answer, he just rested his chin on top of her head.

"Greg…" she said his name warningly and he pulled back in order to look into her eyes.

His sad expression pained her and she didn't know what to do to make him feel better. To make herself feel better…

"Don't do this… it's not fair to either of us." She tried to reason but he refused to listen.

"I'm not doing anything." He stated stubbornly.

"Right, and the not letting me go part?" she asked looking intently at him.

"I have to leave Greg…" she said, trying to sound confident but she knew she had failed miserably.

"Oh yeah? Then why does your voice quiver every time you say that sentence?" he questioned.

"You don't want to go, so why fight it and do something that you don't want to?" he continued, looking into her eyes.

"Because nothing good will come out if I stay here." She tried to explain.

"Why?" he demanded to know.

"Because this thing didn't even work when it was just the two of us! Do you think it is going to work now that I'm pregnant with someone else's baby?" she yelled at him and this time he stayed silent.

He didn't know what to answer to that so he did the wise thing and didn't speak.

"It was going to work if you had given me some time…" he finally said in a low tone.

"You were constantly pushing me away. I was done giving you time. I was done having my heart shattered over and over again just because you were too stubborn to let me in." She replied steadily and although it hurt to acknowledge it she thought it was the right time to get it all out because it would maybe be the last time she would have the chance.

"I was a jerk… and an idiot. Happy now?" he asked but she smiled sadly at him.

"That's it?" she asked, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Last time I let someone in half my thigh muscle went missing…" he said bitterly making her look intently at him.

"I'm not good at this, never was actually. I'm really good at pushing people away though. I think I have proved that many times." He continued and he opened his eyes again and looked straight into her eyes.

"All I'm asking is for you to stay. I don't regret about many things in my life. But letting you go is one of these things…" he stated truthfully.

The emotion she saw in his blue eyes startled her and she didn't know how to react. She let out a sigh and she brought her hand up to caress his stubbled cheek.

"I love you… I really do. But things have changed and no matter how much I want to stay here, with you, I can't. Because this time I'm not alone in this thing I have someone else to think about too." She said in a barely audible tone.

He looked at her pleadingly, begging her with his eyes to rethink about it and stay but she smiled sadly at him.

"What do you think will happen if I stay? You will probably freak out with all the things that will be going on in my life and you will run away. I don't know if it's going to be before or after the baby is born but eventually it will happen. And then it will be much more painful than it is now…" she tried to explain to him and to herself but a little voice in her head continued telling her to give him another chance.

"You are forgetting one thing. I can't run…" he said, his eyes locking with hers.

"Greg, you know what I mean. Don't play with the words." She said and he sighed.

"So you are just going to walk away…"

"If I stay we are going to get hurt… And it's going to be worse than last time." She replied.

"How do you know that?" he asked, his voice rising again.

"I just know it…"

"No you don't know it Allison!" he yelled and pulled a little back.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her hand over her face.

"Give us a chance…" he whispered, pulling her hand away from her face and entwining their fingers.

"I don't know if I can…" she replied in the same tone and before he could close his eyes she saw his hurt expression.

He pulled her into his arms again and she rested her head on his bicep, her hand on his lower abdomen.

"Please, let me move on…" she said trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I don't know if I can…" he replied using her own words and she sighed.

They stayed unmoving for several minutes and she thought that he had fallen asleep again when she felt his hand moving.

It glided from her shoulder, down her arm and it stopped at her hip for a while before it started to move again and it rested on her still flat stomach.

His fingers run over the skin there and she looked up at him only to find him looking back, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Greg…?"

"Three weeks…" he stated and she looked at him in confusion.

"Three weeks earlier and it would have been mine…" he clarified and she then understood.

"Yeah… but it's not." She said, sadness evident in her voice.

"But it could be. It's good enough for me…" he said in a low tone and if she wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have listened to him.

"Please don't say things like that…" she said, trying to suppress the hope she started to feel because he couldn't really mean it.

"Why?"

"Because I will believe it and then it's going to hurt even more when you take it back."

"What if I don't take it back?" he asked, his hand stilling and resting on her stomach.

She looked deeply into his eyes and she was surprised by what she saw in them. She wanted so desperately to believe him, she wanted to give him a second chance but at the same time she was scared to do so. Something was bound to go wrong if she did it, she knew it…

She needed time. Time to think everything over in her head and decide…

"You don't know that you are not going to take it back." She whispered.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" he asked in frustration and he dropped his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I need time…" she replied.

He let out a breath and squeezed her hip with his hand.

"I just came to see you and say goodbye and then you go and say all these things and… God, I don't know what to do now!" she exclaimed making him open his eyes and look at her.

"You do know what you want…" he said tilting her head with his hand.

She smiled weakly at him and she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"Yes… I want you and I want this baby. And, honestly, I think that I can't have you both." She whispered the last sentence.

He kissed away the lonely tear from her cheek and he hugged her close to him.

"Just three weeks…" he said in a low tone and she buried her head in his chest.

"Are you going to work at the hospital again?" he asked, trying to change the subject for a while.

"I don't know… I have a meeting with Cuddy on Monday." She replied and she felt him nod.

"So, where are you going to stay for the weekend?" he asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I don't know…" she said.

"Stay with me." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I need to think what I'm going to do and if I am here with you I'm not going to think."

"Maybe you could stay at Wilson's…" he suggested with a shrug.

"Right… not with you but at your best friend's place."

"If you don't want me around I won't come at all…"

"It's not that I don't want you around. You have no idea how much I want you… But it will be much more difficult for me to make a decision if I have you around." She clarified.

"Then stay at Wilson's… please." He said looking at her.

Just the look in his eyes made her nod. She started moving and he immediately got alarmed, thinking that she was leaving and he tightened his arms around her body.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere… I'm getting comfortable." She explained and relief washed over him.

"But I will go in the morning."

"Technically it is morning." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… five thirty in the morning." She said, stifling a yawn.

She rested her head on his chest and he hugged her tightly.

"Can we just forget about everything for now?" she asked, turning her head in order to look at him.

He nodded in agreement and then he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Minutes later they were both asleep again, forgetting everything that had happened while they were apart for a few hours…

**xOxOx**

Wilson heard the knock on his door and he groaned. He buried his head under the pillow and willed his guest to just disappear but soon the knocking became banging.

He knew who it was of course. There was only one person who knocked like that. He also knew that he wasn't going to go away so he got out of the bed and made his way to the door.

He swung the door open ready to yell at his best friend for waking him on a Saturday morning but what he saw made his jaw hit the ground.

"About time! What were you doing?" House asked and passed by him and into the apartment leaving Wilson and Cameron behind looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you two going to stay there forever? It's cold, close the damn door." He barked out and Cameron moved inside the apartment too while Wilson closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Arizona by now." He asked ignoring completely his best friend who was now slumped on the couch and he gave Cameron a hug.

"Long story…" she replied with a small smile.

"He is not interested!" said House before Cameron could continue.

"Please shut up for a while, you woke me up you have no right to talk for at least half an hour." Wilson stated, looking at his friend sternly.

"I can make coffee. We did wake you up so it's the least I can do." Cameron suggested and Wilson smiled warmly at her.

"Can I at least ask **the **question?" he asked hopefully and after receiving a nod he continued. "Are you two back together?"

"We don't know yet…" Cameron replied before House could say a thing and Wilson just nodded.

"I'm going to make coffee."

After Cameron headed to the kitchen Wilson turned to look at his best friend who was surfing through the channels of the TV.

"I know you are dying to say it…" House commented without looking at him.

"Don't screw this up again. 'Cause if you do and you hurt her I'm going to be the first one to kick your ass this time." He warned looking intently at him.

"It's already so screwed up that I don't know if I can do worse…" House mumbled a little distractedly.

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked looking suspiciously at him.

"Long story that we are not going to tell you now… Can Allison stay with you for the weekend? We have to figure out what we are going to do sooo…" he trailed off.

"Sure, no problem. She can stay for as long as she wants." He replied and after that House turned his attention to the TV once more.

Cameron returned to the living room a few minutes later, a tray with three cups of coffee in hands.

"Greg told you anything?" she asked once she was settled on the couch next to House.

"That you need somewhere to stay until you figure things out. And I'd be happy to help with that." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you James." Cameron said with a smile of her own.

"Now that this is settled can you two keep quiet? I want to watch this!" House interrupted making both of them roll their eyes.

Wilson and Cameron continued talking about irrelevant things while House watched TV. An hour later he decided to head back to his apartment, leaving Cameron with Wilson.

Once they were alone Wilson looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to talk to him and explain what was going on.

"It's very complicated this time Jimmy…" she said.

"When isn't it complicated when House is concerned?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Tell me about it… Now, though, there are so much more to the story. I'll explain once I figure everything out myself. Because right now **I **don't even what's know going on." She explained and Wilson nodded.

"I'll be here when you want to talk." He replied with a reassuring smile and she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jimmy…" she mumbled and he tightened his embrace.

"I suggest we go shopping because House was here two days ago and there is nothing left! And then we can come back and make lunch." He suggested making her smile.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Ok, let me change and we are off." He said and he made his way to the bedroom.

Cameron sat on the couch and waited for her friend to return. She needed a distraction for a while and spending time with a friend was all she needed at the moment…


	4. Takin' chances

Hello people! I hope you are doing well...

I didn't have the time to update yesterday but here is the next chapter now :)  
In this one you will find out about Cameron's decision. From here and on the story will practically take part in season 4. I'm going to keep some things from that season like House's little "survivor" game with his employees but I'm also going to change some things, like Foreman's presence. You are going to see as the story progresses.

Thank you all for reading this story and for reviewing and telling me what you think. Any suggestions, corrections or anything else are welcome :)  
Let's move on with the story.

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Takin' chances _by _Celine Dion...

* * *

_xOxOx_

_And I had my heart beaten down,  
__But I always come back for more, yeah.  
__There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
__When you're laying down on the floor there.  
__So talk to me, talk to me,  
__Like lovers do.  
__Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
__Like lovers do,  
__Like lovers do._

_xOxOx_

* * *

**C****hapter 4****: Takin' chances**

**.**

The weekend passed by a lot faster than Cameron would have liked.

During the time she was away from House she contemplated everything. The first hours she was at Wilson's apartment the thought of leaving everything behind and starting over came and went. She thought it would be easier for everyone this way…

But then she remembered the previous night with House and all the things he told her and she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to run back to him, give him another chance no matter how badly it could end. The prospect of not ending up badly gave her hope…

By Sunday night she had finally made her decision. And although she still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing she was going to stick to that decision no matter what.

Wilson had been a great friend, as always. She knew he was there if she wanted to talk to him but he didn't ask too many questions about the subject. He just waited 'til she was ready to talk to him.

She hadn't told him the big news. She had just told him that she had broken things off with Chase, not the reason why. And she was thankful that he hadn't asked many questions about it.

He was just there for her when she needed him… She was going to explain everything to him when she shorted things out with House.

Noise coming from the kitchen stopped her train of thought and she finally decided to get out of bed.

She headed to the kitchen and she found Wilson already awake, making breakfast.

"Good morning!" he said with a smile when he spotted her.

"'Morning…" she replied smiling back and she took a sit at the table.

"Coffee?" he asked, handing her a mug with steaming coffee in it.

She took the mug in her hands and took a sip, the hot liquor leaving a bittersweet taste to her mouth.

"Are you going to the hospital?" she asked after some silent moments and Wilson nodded.

"Want a ride?" he asked and handed her a plate full of pancakes.

She took the plate and rested it on the table. Wilson sat on a chair next to her and rested his cup of coffee on table as well.

"Yeah… I have to talk to Greg. And I have a meeting with Cuddy." She explained taking a pancake.

"So you finally decided what you are going to do…"

"I'm still not sure if it is the right choice… but, that's it. I just hope no one will get hurt because of that choice." She replied with a sigh.

The phone ringing prevented Wilson from commenting on that. He picked up the cordless phone that was on the table and the moment he answered he heard an irritated Lisa Cuddy yelling.

"Ow, ow, slow down! What happened?" he asked, trying to calm her down.

"_What happened? Your friend happened! Do you know what he did this time?" _she asked in frustration.

"No… what did he do again?" he asked looking at Cameron who seemed a little worried by his look.

"_Guess what! He hired a team!" _

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, you wanted him to hire a team." Wilson said in confusion.

"_I wanted him to hire three people not forty of them!" _Cuddy yelled and Wilson couldn't help but laugh.

"_This is serious! Stop laughing and do something! I can't have him walking around the hospital with forty people following him around like they are some lost puppies." _She said and Wilson tried to stifle his laughter.

"Fine, I'll talk to him when I arrive." He said, trying to reassure her.

There was a pause and then he heard her sigh.

"_Thank you… I'll see you later then." _

"Bye Lisa." He replied and he hung up the phone.

Cameron looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"It could be worse…" he started but she wasn't convinced.

"He hired a new team."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yeah, if you consider the fact that he hired forty people instead of three that Cuddy told him." He replied with a smirk making her laugh.

She shook her head in amusement and Wilson smiled widely.

"He will never grow up…" she commented with a smile.

"House and the phrase 'grow up' never go in the same sentence." He replied.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go to the hospital because Cuddy is going to kill him today." He said and after downing the rest of his coffee he stood up and headed for the bedroom.

Cameron went to change as well and thirty minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

They both went straight to Cuddy's office first to calm her down and then to talk about Cameron's plans.

After the conversation she had with Cuddy she went in search for House while Wilson remained with Cuddy. She asked one of the nurses and she informed her that he was in one of the auditoriums of the hospital.

She found it minutes later and she knocked on the door.

"Dr. House is not here! Please leave a message and he'll make sure to never call!" he yelled and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

She opened the door and entered the auditorium.

"Cuddy wasn't joking after all." She commented when she saw his potential employees looking expectantly at her.

He fought the urge to stand up and kiss her and he just stayed sitting on the desk.

"Welcome to Survivor New Jersey, Princeton Edition." He said, extending his arms.

She smiled at this and he gave her one of his rare grins.

"Sooo, what are you doing here?" he inquired, forgetting about the other forty people that were in the room momentarily.

"I come in peace." She replied, raising her hands in the air in a defensive manner.

"You weren't sent here by the evil boss?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope…" came her reply and he nodded.

"Ok people! I'm going to have a very serious talk with Dr. Cameron; you stay here because if Cuddy sees you walking around without supervision I'll get in trouble. Which means that you will get in bigger trouble." He said and after grabbing his cane he started walking to the door but he turned around suddenly.

"Tribal council in an hour! Don't forget it!" he said in a loud tone making Cameron shake her head in amusement.

She followed him out of the auditorium and back to his office where he made sure he had all the blinds closed before saying anything.

He walked to her so that he was standing right in front of her and he claimed her lips with his. She hesitated at the beginning but then she gave into him, kissing him back.

When he broke the kiss she just looked at him for a while before speaking.

"What was that for?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Just in case I don't have the chance to do it again." He replied and went to sit on the couch.

He patted the spot next to him and she went to sit on the couch as well.

"Sooo, what's the verdict?" he asked studying her features, trying to understand what she had decided.

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, averting her gaze.

"I've tried to find the best choice for everyone… But as much as I tried I don't think that there is one. My mind keeps telling me that this decision is wrong but my heart… let's just say that it has another opinion."

She turned to look at him, her eyes locking with his.

"I tried to choose between you and the baby but I couldn't… I want both of you. So I'm just going to give this a chance despite the fact that it could easily lead to heartbreak. I can't give you up…" she confessed in a low tone and he felt a lot lighter than he had woken up in the morning.

"You mean this?" he asked and she nodded.

"If you mean the things you said…" she said in a low tone.

He moved close to her and he placed an arm around her waist bringing her body close to his. He kissed her lips softly, tenderly and she melted into his touch.

"I do mean them…" he reassured her and she smiled at him.

"It's not going to be easy though, you know that right?" he asked cautiously.

She caressed his stubbled cheek and looked at him with a soft look.

"When was it easy with us?" she replied and he smirked.

"That's my girl." He said squeezing her hip gently with his hand.

"Sooo, I must start…"

"Moving your things to my apartment." He finished for her because he knew that she was going to say that she needed to find a new apartment.

She looked at him cautiously for a while.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him and he just nodded.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it." He replied surely.

"Ok then…" she said with a small smile.

"What did Cuddy tell you?" he inquired looking at her suspiciously.

"She is giving me the ER." She stated and House frowned.

"You are joking."

"No, why?" she asked in confusion and he scoffed.

"You are going to go from the exciting cases we had to stitching idiots who didn't even know how to use a knife and probably cut themselves while eating dinner?" he asked in bewilderment.

"It's going to be temporary."

"Temporary? It's not good for you even for a temporary job! I don't train the best doctors in this hospital only to be sent to help the incompetents at the ER. Plus, you are pregnant and the ER is a chaos, I'm not letting you go down there." He stated firmly and she was a little surprised by that small outburst at first.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Stay home and watch TV all day long?" she exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't suggest that…"

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Work with me." He said before he could stop himself.

"Been there, done that. I'm not working for you again. Plus now you have other forty people who want to work for you." She stated matter-of-factly and he just raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should check your hearing. I didn't say work **for **me, I said work **with **me. Big difference." He explained and she looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to keep me in my place, like you always do. Much better salary, your own parking space, more privileges…" he said the last part and waggled his eyebrows at her making her smile in amusement.

"I'll even put your name on the door if you want to!" he exclaimed and she smiled at him.

"I was going to stay at the ER 'til there was an opening at the Immunology Department." She said looking at him.

"Ok spill, what did Cuddy promise you?" he asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow.

"The Immunology Department in three years, maybe earlier." She replied with a smirk and he sighed.

"Damn, I have competition… Oook, how about Assistant Head of Diagnostics until Cuddy gives you the Immunology Department? Did I mention the perks of the new jobs?" he asked leaning to her, his lips tantalizingly close to hers.

"Go on…" she breathed out and he smirked. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then he pulled back.

"You are dying to say yes…" he whispered and she smirked.

"How did you figure that one out?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I'm the best!" he stated.

"I'll think about it." She said and she stood up before he could react.

"You'll think about it? Now I feel used…" he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Riiight… Got to go, I have work to do. Talk to the moving agency, see what things I need and take care of many other things that I don't even want to think about but I have to do." She said seriously and he gave her a nod.

"I'll see you at home then." He said with a small smile.

"What are you going to do?" she asked and he smirked devilishly.

"I have a tribal council to attend…"


	5. Doubts and fears

Hello everyone!

Next chapter ready for all of you to read!  
Not many things happen in this chapter. Wilson learns the whole story and how the situation is between House and Cameron but there is nothing major. There is going to be something major though in the next chapter but I'm not going to reveal anything about that now :p

Thank you all for reading this story and for taking the time to drop a comment, I appreciate the feedback :)  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Chasing cars_ by _Snow Patrol_..._

* * *

_xOxOx_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

_ xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 5****: Doubts and fears**

**. **

House was sitting behind his desk, his oversized tennis ball in hand, his cane resting on top of his desk.

The case troubled him a lot but that wasn't the only thing that occupied his mind. His thoughts drifted to Cameron.

Although a big burden was lifted from his shoulders when she told him that she was going to give them a chance another burden had taken its place.

What was he going to do?

He wanted her, he needed her in his life and he would do anything in his power in order to keep her by his side… But his problem was that he didn't know how to feel about the baby. He had no idea how to feel when it came to this.

His thoughts revolved around the fact that it wasn't his, that it was someone else's. Someone's that threw it away in a heartbeat, without even thinking about it first. Even he wouldn't do that, he was sure about that…

And then he thought that this baby was hers; that she decided to keep it, give it a chance and love it no matter what had happened.

But what was his part going to be in this story? Who was he going to be in this baby's life? That is, if he stuck around of course.

Could he really raise someone else's baby like it was his? He couldn't answer that question just yet. For the time being he just hoped that he wouldn't run away. He couldn't do that because then he would lose her forever.

He let out a heavy sigh and he rubbed his hand over his face.

How on earth was he going to do that? In all his previous relationship he ran when the word baby was mentioned. And now he was willing to raise another man's kid? What had she done to him? Had she managed to steal his mind too except from his heart?

The problem was that it wasn't his mind that told him to raise this baby as his own… And that scared him.

He really didn't know how to do this. He had no idea how much their lives were going to change once the baby arrived.

He always thought that he would make a lousy father. Plus, he had never really thought of having children in the past. And this baby wasn't even his, he had no right to screw its life…

He couldn't figure out why but there were times that he wanted this baby to be his.

He blamed himself for most of the things that had happened the past months. If he hadn't pushed her away then they would have never broken up and she wouldn't have gone to **him**. And everything would be a lot simpler…

He believed that things couldn't get more complicated than this.

He threw his ball against the wall and caught it again as it bounced back to him.

A knock on his office door caught his attention and when he looked to that direction he saw Wilson standing by the door.

"Found out what's wrong with the patient?" he asked and House raised an eyebrow in question.

"You really didn't come here to ask me that question." He stated and Wilson smiled innocently.

He walked into the office and sat on a chair in front of his friend's desk.

"How did things with Allison go?" he asked and House sighed.

"She's staying. With me…" he added and Wilson smiled widely at him.

"So you are back together?" he asked hopefully and House nodded.

"This is great news!" he exclaimed but noticed his friend's troubled expression and he looked wearily at him.

"What happened? I thought that this is what you wanted." He said and House averted his gaze and focused on the ball he was holding in his hands.

"It is… but it's too complicated. And that's my fault." He stated and Wilson looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

House took a deep breath and he contemplated his next move. Wilson would find out eventually so he just thought it would be a good idea to get over with it.

"Allison is pregnant…" he said in a low tone.

"House, you dog, you didn't…"

"I didn't…" he said cutting him off and looking at him seriously.

"What?" Wilson asked, clearly confused.

"It's not mine…" he admitted and Wilson just stared at him, too shocked to say anything.

"You are serious." He said after a few moments, believing that his friend was playing some kind of a joke at the begining.

"Of course I'm serious! Even **I** can't joke about something like that!" he shouted and dropped his head in his hands.

Wilson regarded his friend for a few moments before talking again. He was trying to find the correct words to say but he didn't know if there were any.

"What happened?"

"She found out that she was pregnant, she told him, he told her to have an abortion but she refused and they broke it off. Then she came to me, intending to say goodbye but we ended up… you know." He explained shortly.

"And you agreed to this? Being with her and raising someone else's child?" he asked in bewilderment and House glared at him.

"It's the only way I can be with her! And the kid is hers!" He said a little louder than he intended.

He rubbed his hand over his face and then he rested his forehead at the edge of the desk.

"How am I going to do this?" he asked in a low tone.

"You take it one step at a time. You love her, don't you?"

House looked up again and nodded his head hesitantly.

"Then you are going to make this work. For both of your sakes and for the baby. It did nothing wrong." Wilson reasoned.

House's pager interrupted them and he looked at it in order to see who it was. He groaned when he saw the page and he got up.

"Got to go… If they kill the patient Cuddy is going to make me fire them all. And NASA isn't going to be pleased at all if that patient dies." He said and started walking to the door.

"NASA? Who is your patient?" Wilson asked in confusion.

"She is… I'm not going to tell you." He said and stormed out of his office leaving Wilson alone.

He watched as his friend walked down the hallway and when he was out of view he got up and headed to his office. He gathered his things, took his car keys and then he went straight to the parking lot. It was time to talk to Cameron…

**xOxOx**

She was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book when a soft knock on the door caught her attention.

She placed the book on the coffee table and she made her way to the door. She opened it and she saw Wilson, a small smile on his lips.

"I was waiting for you." She said, giving him a smile as well.

"Really? How come?" he asked as he walked inside.

"Greg talked to you, didn't he?" she guessed and Wilson nodded his head.

"Yeah… it was obvious, huh?" he said with a smile and she shrugged.

"Want some coffee?" she offered but he waved his hand dismissively.

"No, I'm fine." He replied and together they walked to the living room.

They sat down on the couch both thinking how to initiate the conversation.

"Sooo… I guess congratulations are in order." He started.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a small smile. "Do you know everything or he didn't talk to you much?" she inquired, wanting to find out what House had told him.

"I know the basics… About the announcement and that he asked you to do an abortion. I didn't understand why you came back though." he replied.

She took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"I had taken the decision to leave everything behind. Everything and everyone actually… That night I needed a place to stay since I had left my apartment the previous day. And I also needed to see him. One last time, that's what I had in mind..." she paused for a while and then continued.

"I stood outside his apartment door for at least half an hour. For some reason when I was there I hesitated. When I finally knocked and I saw him I couldn't hold back anymore, I broke down. Not because of the things that had happened with Robert but because, by deciding to keep the baby, it was like I gave up the chance to be with Greg… And suddenly it was too much to bear."

"Then, one thing lead to another and we ended up… you know." She concluded and Wilson studied her for a few moments, contemplating his next question.

"What did Greg say when you told him about the baby?"

"Well, we didn't talk a lot after that…" she trailed off, a light blush on her cheeks and Wilson shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't want the details of that part." He said with a small smirk.

"He told me that if that had happened three weeks earlier it would have been his. When I said that it wasn't he replied that it could have been and that it was good enough for him…" she continued while he listened intently to her.

"And you decided to give this a chance." He stated and she nodded.

"He is afraid, you know…" he said seriously and she immediately seemed concerned and worried.

"What did he say to you?" she asked in concern and he sighed.

"He is afraid that he is going to screw this up… He didn't say it like that but I know him. You need to talk to him, make him open up."

"Not the easiest thing to do, right?" she said and he smiled knowingly.

"He loves you so I think he is going to talk sometime." He replied with a wink.

"I hope he will..."

**xOxOx**

When House arrived at his place that evening he found Cameron on the couch at the living room, a blanket draped over her body.

He thought that she was asleep but when she heard him walking towards her she turned and looked at him with a small smile.

"Comfy?" He asked her smirking lightly.

She scooted to the left leaving a big expanse for House to sit next to her.

He took the invitation and after dropping his jacket on the floor next to the coffee table he lied down next to her.

"Found out what was wrong with the patient?" she asked.

"Yes, Von Hippel-Lindau Syndrome." He explained. "I also fired thirty people." He added and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I thought you were going to keep them for a while, you know, get on Cuddy's nerves, have fun and things like that." She said.

"I still have ten of them to play with." He replied with a smirk that told her that this game wasn't over yet.

She repositioned his left arm so that she could pillow his bicep and she got in his embrace. He hugged her to him and he closed his eyes. She watched his face closely, noticing that he seemed more relaxed and even content, dare she say.

"James came by…" she stated after a few silent moments and he opened his eyes in order to look at her.

"He talked to you." He said matter-of-factly and she nodded.

"If you don't want to screw this up you are not going to…" she said reassuringly but he didn't seem too convinced.

"I'm lousy at this. I'll be lousy at being a father and it's not the kid's fault that I'm useless when it comes to this."

"No, you are not." She stated seriously and his eyes connected with hers.

"How do you know? I mean, the kid couldn't be more unlucky! From someone who didn't want it to someone who is going to screw its life. I didn't have the best role model when I was growing up. Probably the worst…" He said bitterly and averted his gaze but her hand on his cheek made him look back.

"And that's why you are not going to screw up. You know exactly what not to do. And I'm not going anywhere, you are going to have me here." She tried to reassure him.

"What if I start pushing you away again? What happens then?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Then I'll push too and hopefully one day you will understand that I love you more than anything and that I only want you to be happy." She said, caressing his cheek tenderly.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, the warmth of her body creating a feeling of contentment and calmness.

The TV was still on but he didn't care what was on. The only thing that mattered to him was the woman laying in his arms.

Although her words had managed to calm him a lot he still had doubts about his relationship skills, about his parental skills. Doubts that filled his mind when she wasn't around but thankfully when she was next to him she managed to make those doubts disappear.

He still believed that things were as complicated as possible but hopefully as time passed by they would become easier.

He just had to find a way to relax and forget about everything that tortured him the time when she wasn't around.

When she was around she managed to sooth him. He still couldn't understand how she managed to do that. He had to find a way to calm down when she wasn't around though…

He noticed that her breathing had evened out and he looked at her peaceful form as she slept. He thought that things were going to get a lot more interesting as time passed by.

He just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to ruin the only thing that kept him going at the time being…


	6. Ultrasound revelations

Hello people! :)

Chapter 6 is ready for all of you to read and you'll finally get to find out what I was talking about and what this major thing is..  
I'll also reveal where I got the idea to write this fic but at the end of this chapter ;) I hope the events taking place won't dissapoint you and that you will enjoy reading this chapter. I don't think that anyone has thought about what is going to happen in this chapter so it will probably be a surprise.  
Thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment! Appreciate it a lot :)

Let's move on with the story then...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Grey room _by _Damien Rice

* * *

_xOxOx_

_Have I still got you to be my open door  
Have I still got you to be my sandy shore  
Have I still got you to cross my bridge in this storm  
Have I still got you to keep me warm_

If I squeeze my grape and I drink my wine  
Coz if I squeeze my grape and I drink my wine  
Oh coz nothing is lost, it's just frozen in frost,  
And it's opening time, there's no-one in line

But I've still got me to be your open door,  
I've still got me to be your sandy shore  
I've still got me to cross your bridge in this storm  
And I've still got me to keep you warm

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Ultrasound revelations**

**. **

Ten weeks. That's how long it had been since Cameron had returned to Princeton, to his life.

Thankfully things were going smoothly. Not that they didn't have their moments, when they would disagree and fight over silly things, but most of the time they were just fine.

As time passed by he was starting to feel uneasy though. There were times when he didn't know how to react or what to say to Cameron. And that usually occurred when she was doing something or talking about the baby.

That's when he felt useless. Completely useless and he hated that feeling…

He was afraid to get involved. Not that he didn't want to get involved he just didn't know how to do it. He hadn't been to the first appointment that she had with her OB. He was chasing his employees around the hospital because they had managed to screw up and their patient had died. Well, one of them had screwed up but Cuddy didn't seem to care a lot she just wanted everyone supervised…

And since Cameron was at the appointment he played the babysitter.

Her second appointment was in the afternoon. She had informed him the previous night and she had asked him if he wanted to go with her.

He had just said that he was going to think about it.

Truth was he wanted to say yes. Despite her confidence when it came to everything else when something concerned the pregnancy she seemed insecure. He felt that she needed someone with her and he hated the fact that he couldn't pluck up the courage and be that someone.

That day though he had decided that he was going to be there for her no matter what.

The door opening interrupted his train of thought and when he turned to that direction he saw Cameron entering the office.

She sat on a chair in front of his desk and he immediately noticed her pale face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

She gave him a reassuring smile and she nodded.

"I'm fine… But whoever called this morning sickness is an idiot." She replied making a smirk appear on his lips.

"Did you see our patient?" he asked, twirling his cane between his fingers.

"The one that sees dead people?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeap… I went by her room earlier. She was talking with her mother who is dead, by the way." Cameron stated.

She rubbed her hand over her face and he looked at her worriedly. When she turned her eyes to him she noticed his concern and she stood up in order to go to him.

"I'm fine." She reassured cupping his cheek in her palm and caressing it with her thumb.

"This wasn't so bad at the beginning. Maybe you should ask your doctor." He suggested.

"Ok, if it will make you calm down I will ask." She replied and went to sit on the chair she was vacating before.

"Cuddy is not pestering me about the paperwork!" he exclaimed after a few moments, changing the subject.

"Yes, because I'm doing the paperwork again." She said matter-of-factly.

"Damn and I thought that she would stop sending me to the clinic too…" he said wistfully earning an amused smile from her.

"I don't think that this is ever going to happen." She replied, the smile never leaving her lips.

"You are ruining my dreams woman!" he complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She stayed silent for some time before she decided to ask the one thing she had in mind.

"Are you going to come with me at the appointment?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

He wanted to say yes, he really did but his mind had to make things difficult as always.

"I don't know yet. Maybe…" he said and she gave him a weak nod.

"I'd better go check on our patient. Don't want the others to kill her before we figure out what's wrong." She said and exited the office leaving him alone once again.

"Idiot…" he mumbled under his breath and he rested his forehead at the edge of the desk.

He couldn't figure out why he kept doing that. He wanted to go with her, he really did but he was afraid of admitting that he cared not only about her but about the baby too.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and he sighed. The appointment was in about half an hour.

He grabbed his cane and without thinking it twice he exited the office and he made his way to the maternity ward. He found her doctor's office and he took a seat outside.

The two couples that were waiting for the doctor looked at him suspiciously but he just shot them a glare and they immediately looked away. He just hoped that Cameron would arrive soon.

Thankfully for him five minutes later she showed up and she stopped dead in her trucks when she saw him sitting outside her doctor's office.

"Greg?" she asked in confusion and he turned to look at her.

"Did I get the office wrong?" he asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was bound to ensue.

"No, that's it." She replied and went to take a seat next to him.

He thumped his cane between his parted thighs, trying to be patient something that wasn't one of his strong features.

Her hand on top of his stilled his movements and he turned to look at her. She gave him a smile and she fought the urge to thank him for being there with her.

"I hope your doctor is not an idiot…" he said in a low tone, looking intently at her.

She shook her head and leaned back in her seat.

"She's not… but my guess is that you'll think differently." She replied some moments later.

A few minutes later and a nurse announced her that the doctor would she her.

"You coming?" she turned to House and asked.

He gave her a nod and he stood up as well, following her to her doctor's office.

Her doctor went speechless when she saw House entering the office behind Cameron and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure she's not an idiot?" he whispered in Cameron's ear, loud enough though that the other doctor in the room could hear.

"I have to inform you Dr. House that I graduated top of my class." She said, a little offended by his comment.

"Goody! Let's get the party started then." He said sarcastically earning a glare from Cameron who was next to him.

Once they were in the exam room he took a seat by the bed where Cameron was and after the threat he received from her he stayed silent.

"Anything different from the last appointment?" Dr. Shayne asked while preparing the ultrasound machine.

"The morning sickness is exhausting me… It's a lot worse than at the beginning." Cameron replied.

"Well, you are in the last week of your first trimester so it is going to get better from now on." she said.

"Ok, let's see how the baby is doing." She said after she prepared everything.

House's eyes moved to the screen the moment he doctor placed the ultra sound stick to Cameron's navel.

His eyes went wide by what he saw but he didn't have time to make sure if what he saw was right because the gynecologist turned the screen a little so that they couldn't see.

"That can't be right…" she mumbled, studying the screen in front of her.

Cameron got immediately alarmed, especially after seeing House's look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry etched in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just… there are two of them." Dr. Shayne explained, turning the screen so that they could see as well.

"But six weeks ago..."

"Six weeks ago it was too small, that's why we didn't see it. That blob I saw on the initial scan and thought that was probably an egg that hadn't dissipated yet was in reality another fetus."

"Is it twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome?" asked House, noticing how smaller the one fetus was.

"No, you don't have to worry. From what I can see they are at different stages of development." She replied but Cameron was too worried at the moment to think anything she had learnt in med school.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That they have different conception dates." She replied making both House and Cameron freeze.

"How long apart?" he asked impatiently, looking intently at the doctor.

"I'd say three weeks." She said and then continued "This happens rarely. But sometimes, even after one fetus is conceived, the body carries on releasing more eggs for fertilization. It's called Superfetation." She explained.

"We know how it's called." House said a little forcefully.

"I'm just explaining Dr. House… Practically they are not twins."

"Tell me about it…" he mumbled under his breath and he rubbed his hand over his face.

"But they are both fine, right?" Cameron asked, not hearing House's comment.

"Yeap, they are absolutely perfect. I just want to monitor you a little closer. Since they have different conception dates they also have different due dates and that can be a problem. But for now everything looks good." Her doctor reassured and Cameron sighed in relief.

House was not paying attention anymore. He was in his own world. This was something he didn't expect… definitely didn't expect.

He didn't know how he would be able to handle one and now they were two of them. Two! And one of them was his… He thought that things couldn't get more complicated but apparently he was wrong.

What was he going to do? He really needed to get out. Think about everything because at that moment he was ready to burst.

Cameron sensed his discomfort immediately and although she wanted him there she knew that he needed to leave. He needed to register everything and, frankly, so did she.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her, panic in his blue eyes.

"You can go; I just need to take my prescription of prenatal vitamins and the ultra sound copies." She said softly and he seemed a little calmer.

He nodded and after grabbing his cane he almost ran out of the examination room.

"Most fathers panic when they find out that they are expecting twins." Dr. Shayne said with a small smile.

Cameron smiled weakly and she wiped the jell from her stomach with a handkerchief her doctor had given her.

"You can change and then come to my office." She said leaving her alone in the exam room.

**xOxOx**

House was walking through the hospital but he didn't really know where he was going. He realized he was making his way to his office but when he saw Wilson's office he decided to go there instead.

He entered the office without knocking, as usual, and he sat on a chair in front of his best friend's desk, not making eye contact.

Wilson eyed him suspiciously for a moment and placed the pen he was holding on the desk.

"Everything ok?" he asked, studying his friend who refused to look at him.

"They are twins." He blurted out, without really thinking.

"What?" Wilson asked, clearly confused.

"Well, practically they are not twins." House continued.

"Hold on, I'm really confused right now. They are twins but they are not?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Ever heard of Superfetation?" House asked, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

"Yeah… when the second fetus is conceived while the other one is already in the uterus." Wilson said.

"Very good for an oncologist." House commented with a grimace.

Wilson seemed to think of what he had said and the pieces of the puzzle were getting together in his mind.

"Wait a minute…" he mumbled looking intently at House who finally picked his gaze up and looked at Wilson.

He nodded and averted his gaze again.

"The second one is mine… the doctor said three weeks apart so it's the night she came to me." He replied to Wilson's unspoken question.

"Wow…" Wilson said, too shocked to form full sentences at the moment.

"You know, I was hoping for something more helpful." House said looking at him again.

"What did Allison say?" he asked, still trying to recover from the shock.

"We didn't talk. I almost ran out of the exam room some minutes after the doctor told us." He explained with a sigh.

"House!" Wilson exclaimed disapprovingly.

"What did you expect me to do? I freaked out!" he almost yelled.

"You agreed to do this! You agreed to try even when you knew that the baby wasn't yours and now that you have extra motive to do it you are running away?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"I'm not running away, ok? I freaked out! I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how I was going to handle it when it was only one, how am I going to do it now?" House asked in defeat.

"Talk to her!"

"I don't know what to say to her!" he replied, his voice rising even more.

"Tell her that you are afraid, that you don't know what to do, I don't know just talk to her! She obviously needs you right now." Wilson suggested and he heard House sigh.

"You have a hidden ultrasound in your desk drawer, for crying out loud, don't try to tell me that you don't care enough to talk to her." He said, trying to make his friend see some reason.

"I do care… that's why I don't know what to say to her." He admitted after a few silent moments.

"Start by the ultrasound picture. She'll understand." Wilson said making House turn to look at him.

He finally nodded and he stood up heading for the door.

"And House…" Wilson's voice stopped him and he turned to look at him.

"Congratulations." Wilson said with a small smile making House shake his head.

He opened the door and exited the office. He needed to talk to her. But first he needed to find a place to calm down and register everything in his mind.

And there was only one place in his mind…

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, anyone expected that?  
And, as I said, I'm going to tell you where I got the idea from. I was watching a documentary about twins and I learnt, among other interesting things, that they can have different conception dates. I only thought that this was possible only when there were two uteruses but, apparently, I was wrong.  
This very interesting phenomenon is called Superfetation and it is really-really rare to happen but it can happen. After that documentary the idea for this fic just popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it. :p

Now you know where I got the idea from. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)


	7. Roof talk

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well :)

Chapter 7 is ready for all of you to read! The much needed talk that House and Cameron had to do... And some of House's thoughts at the end.  
Thank you all for the feedback and for reading my story, it means a lot! I saw that no one had figured out what the twist was going to be :p I don't blame you, I wouldn't have thought about it either.  
Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House MD and the lyrics are from the song _Keep holding on _by _Avril Lavigne...

* * *

_xOxOx_

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 7****: Roof talk**

**. **

After Cameron had finished with the ultrasound and she had retrieved her prescription from the hospital's pharmacy she headed straight to the Diagnostics Department.

She hoped that House would be there but when she entered she found his office empty. She let out a sigh and she went to sit behind his desk wishing that he would return soon.

She really needed to see him. She knew that he was probably freaked out by everything that was going on. And if she wanted to be honest with herself she was too…

That was definitely something she didn't expect. She was shocked when her doctor announced them that there were two babies and she was more shocked when she found out they had two different conception days… and two different fathers…

As she thought about it though the initial shock started to fade away and she started to feel ecstatic about the news. And a little worried because she didn't know what House was thinking…

She buried her face in her hands and stayed there for some minutes, contemplating what she was going to do next.

She hated feeling like that. She was a strong person; she used to do everything on her own. She never backed down even at the hardest times of her life. She continued to fight even when everybody else had stopped.

But this time, for some reason, she found it hard to do it on her own. She felt that she needed him with her at all times. Maybe it was because she was afraid that he would someday regret everything he had said and that he would suddenly disappear from her life.

She couldn't shake that feeling. Every time she woke up in the morning she would glance to her right to see if he was still there and then she would snuggle into his left side, holding him tightly to her.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and when she glanced up she saw Wilson leaning against the door frame.

"Hey…" he greeted and walked inside the room.

"Hi James." She replied with a small House.

"House not here?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She shook her head negatively and let out a sigh.

"I thought he was coming to find you." Wilson said, his face scrunched in confusion.

She looked at him questioningly and he gave her a shrug.

"He came by my office earlier. He was going to come and talk to you but apparently he took a detour." Wilson said pointing up with his finger.

Cameron nodded knowingly and she stood up.

"He told you, right?" she asked, wondering how much he knew.

"Yeah…" he replied "I guess you'll have your hands full. Three babies in the house are a lot." He said with a small smile.

Cameron returned the smile and headed for the door. She paused before exiting and she looked at him again.

"Thanks for talking to him." She said and then walked away, making her way to the one place House could be.

**xOxOx**

She reached the roof some minutes later. He was standing close to the short wall and he was gazing straight in the horizon.

His mind was probably a hundred miles away because his gaze wasn't focused somewhere.

She walked as quietly as she could until she was standing right behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her chest resting against his back, and he leaned into her touch.

"You do that every time that someone comes behind you and hugs you?" she asked, her voice almost muffled because of her position.

He just smirked and he brought his left hand up in order to place it on her hands that were resting on his lower abdomen.

They stayed at this position for several minutes, neither of them talking. They both wanted to start the conversation but they didn't know how to.

Until House remembered what Wilson had told him earlier.

He turned around so that he could face her and she walked willingly in his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her body and he let out a breath.

"That ultrasound picture you thought you lost?" he started making her pull back in order to look at him.

"You didn't exactly lose it." He continued and she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"It's in my top left drawer, at the desk in the office. I took it…" he admitted and she just stared at him, a little surprised by what she had just heard.

"I thought…"

"That I didn't care enough?" he asked and she looked away, a little ashamed that she made an assumption like that.

"Not your fault…" he said seriously cupping her cheek with his palm.

She looked deeply into his eyes and he gave her a weak smile.

"You do care…" she stated and he almost rolled his eyes at this.

"No, I'm just here because the Mafia is threatening me." He said sarcastically making her swat his arm.

He turned serious again moments later and caressed her cheek.

"I do… but I don't know how to say it; never did actually." He replied averting his gaze.

"You are wrong here. You don't have to put it into words for someone to understand that you care; you have your own way of showing it. We were together for eight months I knew you cared for me. Hell, I even knew you loved me despite the fact that I wanted to hear you say it too…" she admitted looking softly into his eyes.

"But when it comes to this situation we are into you don't even try to, at least, show me that you care. I don't need words, just something to show me that you care. That's all I'm asking…" she said in a whisper and she leaned forward, her forehead making contact with his chest.

"I know you are afraid… to be honest I'm afraid too. Afraid that something will go wrong with the babies, afraid that I won't manage to do this. Afraid that I will lose you…" she continued in that same low tone.

He tilted her chin up making her look at him and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You are not going to lose me…" he whispered to her looking straight into her green-blue eyes.

"I can't run, remember?" he said with a small smirk, lifting his cane in order to show it to her.

She smiled at him softly and she leaned in his embrace once again. She turned around so that her back was against his chest and she tilted her head back. He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her temple making her eyes close.

His hand traveled from her hip where it was resting and it slowly made its way under the blouse she was wearing and to her lower abdomen where it stopped moving. He started drawing lazy circles with his thumb at the skin there and she turned her head in order to look at him.

His gaze was soft, loving and she couldn't help the smile that found its way to her lips.

Sure, it was just a small move but coming from this man it meant a lot more to her than any words.

She placed a kiss on his lips and she leaned back in his warm embrace, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Their beeping pagers made them groan in displeasure.

Cameron pulled back and checked her pager while House looked at her inquisitively.

"Did they kill her yet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she shook her head.

"She's still alive, for now…" Cameron replied.

"Ok! It's time to go see our patient! Think we can call Haley Joel Osment from the Sixth Sense? Maybe he'll help with the dead people." He suggested earning a laugh from her.

"Come on, let's go. And if we are going to call someone we are going to call Bruce Willis." She stated matter of factly and he looked at her suspiciously.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't call anyone!" he said as they were walking down the stairs.

"Jealous much?" she asked playfully and he scoffed.

"Please! Of him? The guy is hideous!" he exclaimed.

"Riiight…" she dragged out, a smirk on her lips, and together they made their way back to the office.

**xOxOx**

Some hours passed by but they finally managed to figure out what was wrong with their patient.

They administered treatment and they were happy to see that she was responding to the medicine they gave her.

When House returned to the office after firing yet another one of his team members he found Cameron lying on the couch.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were resting protectively on her still flat stomach.

He hooked his cane at the back of a chair and he walked quietly to her. He sat down on the couch and he reached out to touch her cheek, drawing circles with his thumb.

She opened her eyes gingerly and they connected with his deep blue ones.

"Hey…" she mumbled, rubbing her face with her hand.

"You ok?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"I was a little nauseous but I'm fine now, no need to worry." She replied with a smile.

"Is the treatment working?" she asked this time.

"She'll be fine. At least she stopped seeing dead people." He replied with a small smirk making her smile.

"It's a shame really… it would be cool if she **actually **saw dead people." He said thoughtfully.

"Creepy." She corrected.

"But so cool." He said, grinning at her and she shook her head in amusement.

"Are you hungry? We could stop on the way home and buy a pizza or something." He suggested but the idea didn't seem too appealing.

She sat up properly on the couch and she leaned to him, dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Right now I feel that if I eat anything I'll end up throwing up…" she mumbled.

He rubbed her back in a soothing manner and he kissed her temple.

"I think my carpet has enough stains already I don't want any more on it." He commented with a smirk earning a playful smack on his arm in return.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to beat cripples?" he asked wistfully and she snorted.

"She did, but she also taught me to beat the jerks that get on my nerves." She replied.

"I'm offended!" he exclaimed.

"No you are not." She said, closing her eyes.

He seemed to consider about it for a while and then he dropped his head on hers.

"No I'm not." He said.

She sighed contently and he dragged her to him, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Now that I remembered…" she trailed off and she reached for something that was resting on the small table next to the couch.

She handed him one copy of the ultrasound pictures and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"To replace the first one." She explained with a small smile.

He gave her a nod and he placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Come on, let's go home. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. And probably when they settle down in there you will probably be too." He said standing up slowly and extending his hand for her to take.

She smiled softly at him and she took it willingly. She stood up as well and they went to gather their things and head home for the day.

On their way there they stopped to pick up dinner. Since she was feeling better and her appetite had returned she convinced him to take Chinese and not pizza as he originally planned. Not that he minded…

They reached the town house minutes later and after they ate dinner they settled comfortably into bed.

He was watching one of his soap operas on the TV while she continued reading one of her books from where she had left it the previous night.

But soon she got bored and she snuggled into his left side, resting her head on his chest and hugging him tightly.

He stayed unmoving for a while and he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

She just shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm cold…" she mumbled.

"Then you should wear something warmer than a T-shirt." He commented still not moving.

"I like the T-shirt." She stated stubbornly making him roll his eyes.

"You like** my** t-shirt." He said matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes and she then she moved back to her side of the bed, curling into a ball.

He smirked to himself and waited for a while in case she moved back to him but she stayed there unmoving.

He moved to her side as well and he draped an arm over her body, his chest flat to her back.

"Now you hug me?" she asked without turning to look at him.

He placed a kiss on her exposed neck and she rolled over in order to look at him.

He had a smirk on his lips making her want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

He dragged her with him as he rolled back to his side of the bed and he made her lay her head on his chest once again but this time he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Much better…" she mumbled sleepily but he didn't talk.

He just dropped a kiss on her head and he turned his attention back to the TV.

A few minutes later she was asleep. She was lying on her back, pillowing her head on his bicep as she slept. He turned in order to lie on his side and he watched her sleeping form.

He pulled the blanket down 'til it reached the hem of her pajama bottoms and then he used his hand in order to lift the t-shirt she was wearing just a little exposing her lower abdomen.

He noticed the small bump that was already visible and for a reason he couldn't tear his gaze away.

He was still thinking about the doctor's announcement. Just when he had started to get used to the idea of having one baby in the house another one appears making them two. Two more than he had planned…

He had no idea what he was going to do once they arrived into their life. He was just thankful that she was going to be with him. He also had no idea what he was feeling. The emotions were so many that he couldn't distinguish them anymore. He hoped that he would figure them out as time passed by…

At that point the only thing he could tell for sure was that he cared about both of them but he couldn't explain the other things he felt.

His fingertips brushed lightly her skin not wanting to weak her up. She sighed in her sleep and he smiled to himself.

He pulled the t-shirt back down and he covered her body with the blanket again. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep and he tightened his embrace letting her even breathing lull him to sleep as well…


	8. Movement

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well :)

Chapter 8 is ready, finally :p First of all, I have to inform you that I will also post the last part of the epilogue to my story, "His future" sometime during the weekend ;)  
Secondly, thank you all for the support and for reading my story! Also, big thanks for the wonderful reviews you leave. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!  
Any comments, ideas or anything else are welcome :)

Let's move on with the story...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Hanging by a moment_ by _Lifehouse_..._

* * *

_xOxOx_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 8****: Movement**

.

She was in the conference room, sitting behind her desk when he entered. He headed straight for the coffee machine and she eyed him suspiciously.

He took a sip from his red mug and after savoring the hot liquid for a while he walked towards her.

He took a chair from the conference table and placed it next to hers. He sat down and after looking around to check if anyone was there he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Then he plopped his feet on the edge of her desk and he leaned back into his chair looking at her.

"And here I thought that you didn't notice me when you entered." She commented with a small smirk.

He quirked an eyebrow and he took a sip from his coffee.

"Rumor has it that we are dating." He said nonchalantly making her snort.

"Really? What gave it away? My swollen belly or the fact that we leave and arrive together?" she asked with an amused smile.

He shrugged and reached out in order to take one of the donuts she had on her desk.

"I guess it was the kiss I gave you at the parking lot last week." He mumbled while chewing a bite.

"Three and a half months and they started talking about it a week ago because of a kiss."

"I guess we are good at hiding. Plus, the pregnancy wasn't too obvious but now everyone can tell." He explained and reached out again in order to take her glass of juice but this time she slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" he protested childishly.

"Drink your coffee." She said seriously making a frown appear on his face.

"But I want your juice…" he whined and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You can't have it."

He stayed there just looking at her with a raised eyebrow knowing full well that she wasn't going to give him the juice. So he chose diversion…

"What are you doing?" he asked, pointing at the papers in front of her.

"Paperwork… the one of many things you never do?" she said pointedly but he just smirked.

"Why do it? You do it a lot better." He said with an innocent smile his hand moving at the same time to the direction of her glass.

She saw him from the corner of her eye and moments before he could grab it she took the glass in her hand and she placed it on the other corner of the desk.

He huffed and widened his eyes, looking at her intently.

"Go take your own." She said returning her attention to the paperwork that needed to be done.

"Maybe I should send you to the clinic for that little stunt." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"You can't, remember? Send one of your team members." She replied with a smug grin making him groan.

"Maybe I didn't think this through when I gave you the job…" he commented with a sigh.

"Too late."

He took his cane, which was resting on her desk, in his hands and he started twirling it between his fingers.

"Sooo, when is the next ultrasound?" he asked casually.

She smiled, knowing full well that he was looking forward to it as well but he was too stubborn to say it as usual.

"Next week. Are you coming?" she asked hopefully and he nodded curtly.

"Maybe if they'll cooperate we will find out their genders." She said wistfully and he groaned.

"If we do find out are you going to fill the apartment with pink or blue clothes?" he asked with a small frown.

She didn't have the time to answer to that because the team entered the conference room.

House eyed them suspiciously.

"Please tell me that he is not dead. I want him to explain that trick before he dies." He said making Cameron roll her eyes at his comment.

"He is not dead yet." Kutner replied.

"Then why are you here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Test results." Taub explained.

"It takes five people to give us some tests results?" he asked incredulously and then studied the paper. He scoffed when he saw what was written on it and then he handed it to Cameron who smiled in amusement.

"And test results that are inconclusive?" he asked in annoyance.

"I told you so." Cameron said, smiling smugly at him.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you suggest?" he asked looking intently at her.

"I told you what I thought but you didn't listen to me." She protested and he sighed.

"Fine. Check if Dr. Cameron was right. And if she wasn't please give me the results so I can tell her that she is wrong." He said motioning for them to leave them alone.

"What if I'm right?" she asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I'll… cook." He said after thinking about it.

"Hey I want a reward not the kitchen to become a war zone." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you saying that I can't cook?"

"I'm saying that you don't clean after you cook." She pointed out.

"True… But that doesn't mean that I can't cook. The fact that I don't like to cook is a completely different story." He explained with a shrug.

She just shook her head in amusement and continued completing the department's paperwork. House pulled a card out of his pocket and started flipping it through his fingers.

"Trying to figure out how he did that trick?" she asked, looking at him again.

He gave her a nod, his eyes glued to the card in his hands.

"He is good." She commented making him eye her incredulously.

"He is a fraud." He replied, his eyes connecting with hers.

"I don't care, he is still good." She said with a small smirk and he scoffed.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that since he did the trick you have been trying to figure it out but you still haven't come up with the answer." She replied smiling sweetly at him.

He studied her for a few moments before shaking his head and standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to bug someone else because clearly my plan to bug you backfired in the process." He replied and after grabbing another one of the donuts that were on the desk he exited the office leaving her alone.

**xOxOx**

When he saw her again it was almost time for them to head home. Their patient was still in a critical position but he was stable at the moment. The patient was being monitored and there was no reason for them to stay so they headed home.

She was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the news, while he was trying to make dinner.

He was in there for quite some time and she was ready to stand up and check on him when she heard a loud noise and him cursing loudly.

She immediately stood up and headed for the kitchen where she found him near the sink, trying to pick up the pieces of a broken plate.

"Let me help." She said, making her presence known.

"See? That's why I don't cook." He stated pointing at the broken plate.

She tried to help but he slapped her hand away.

"I got it in here. I think… Just go do what you were doing." He told her and he threw the pieces of glass in the trash can.

"Are you sure?" she asked in concern and he gave her a small nod.

He followed her a few minutes later but he didn't find her in there. He frowned and then headed to their bedroom instead.

He found her sitting on the bed and watching TV, her back resting against the headboard. He walked to the bed he sat down next to her. She leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder while her hand moved to his right thigh.

"Not hungry anymore?" he asked, resting his hand on hers.

"Tired…" she mumbled, her gaze still locked on the TV screen.

"You are going to eat no matter how tired you are." He said seriously and she smiled at his protectiveness.

"Will you bring me dinner to bed?" she asked with a sweet smile, looking at him.

He just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. You are going to eat in the kitchen. I don't want crumbs in the bed." He stated matter-of-factly making her roll her eyes.

"But I'm tired!" she whined childishly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Let me think about it… yeah, the answer is still no! You will eat in the kitchen." He said making her pout.

"What about the living room?" she asked, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

He laughed lightly at her actions.

"Fine, you can eat in the living room." he replied kissing her temple.

She smiled widely at him and she snuggled in his embrace.

"What are you watching?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not watching now…" came her reply.

He reached out in order to grab the remote control but she clenched into his arms making him worry immediately.

"You ok?" he asked in concern, studying her features with his eyes.

She took his hand in hers and she placed it on her stomach pressing it firmly there. He was ready to ask what was going on when he suddenly felt a small movement against his palm.

His eyes widened and he turned to look at her, his eyes connecting with hers. She looked at him softly, a small smile finding its way to her lips.

He stayed unmoving, his hand on her belly while his eyes were connected with hers.

He didn't know what to do. The only sure thing he knew was that he was fascinated by that little movement. He was a doctor for crying out loud, that was normal in pregnancies and, if you asked him, diagnostically boring. But now he was fascinated by that and he couldn't even figure out why…

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and she immediately noticed his change.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, reaching out to caress his cheek.

His eyes returned to hers and he found himself smiling lightly.

"Yeah… It's just… I don't know what to say." He replied honestly.

"I'm not expecting you to say something…" she said in a low tone, her gaze never wavering from his.

"I just wanted you to feel this." She continued softly.

He nodded in understanding and he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his waist hugging him closely and she deepened the kiss.

"What about dinner?" she asked between kisses and he pulled back, looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Forget dinner for now." He stated and claimed her lips again.

She melted in his kiss and she did just what he said. She forgot everything about dinner and everything else as they kept kissing.

His hands grabbed the hem of the blouse she was wearing and he pulled it over her head, breaking their lip lock for only a moment.

His lips trailed a path of kisses from her lips, to her neck and he slowly made his way to her exposed breasts making her moan the moment he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Her hands laced through his short hair, encouraging him to continue. He smirked against her skin at her eagerness and he bit a little harder than she expected him.

She hissed and he pulled back in order to look into her eyes. She pulled his t-shirt off and she scrapped her teeth against his naked chest.

"Is that your payback?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"You don't want payback." She stated with a smile of her own.

"No… I want you." He replied seriously, his desire filled eyes locking with hers.

The rest of their clothes were hurriedly pulled off.

He pulled her to him and she straddled him, her back resting against his chest. She took him in inch by inch making him groan at her torturous rhythm.

He dropped his head on her back, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades.

His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her as close to him as possible, and he started placing open mouthed kisses all over her back and neck. She leaned to him, her one hand reaching out and lacing through his hair while her other one rested on his hand that was on her belly.

She started moving slowly and he met her with thrusts of his own. The speed picked more quickly than they thought it would and soon they were both gasping and moaning loudly.

His hands teased her breasts while he continued thrusting into her welcoming warmth bringing them closer to their mutual goal.

"Greg…" she said breathlessly making him thrust even harder as she moved fast on top of him.

His hand traveled to her clit and she tilted her head back kissing his cheek, his neck, whatever she could reach.

It didn't take too long for her to start moaning louder than before. His other hand tilted her head in order to be able to kiss her.

He claimed her lips as they continued moving together closer and closer to completion.

"Let go Allie…" he mumbled against her lips.

Her eyes connected with his and moments later they slipped closed. Her walls started to quiver around him and she gasped against his lips as she came hard.

His mouth covered hers, swallowing her moan as she came hard. She continued to move on top of him wanting to feel him lose control as well.

"Come on baby…" she breathed out against his lips.

Her hand traveled to were their bodies were joined and she massaged his aching balls. He jerked at her touch and he gave a few more hard thrusts as she continued massaging him.

"God Allison…" he moaned and he crashed his lips on hers, emptying himself inside her a few hard thrusts later.

They kept kissing for long moments after they climaxed, his arms always wrapped around her body, his hands resting on her belly.

She pulled back first and smiled lazily at him.

He planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose and she leaned to him, resting her head against his.

"Hungry now?" he asked in a low tone and she nodded.

He grabbed her blouse and he helped her wear it. He moved her brown locks away, exposing her neck and he placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder.

"Get dressed." He instructed and he got up from the bed. He put his clothes back on and he headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to see if dinner is ready." He announced and after grabbing his cane that was discarded on the floor he exited the bedroom leaving a smiling Cameron behind.

Once they had dinner they settled in bed again. She was asleep in his embrace just minutes after they got into bed.

He watched her angelic form as she slept for a while and he couldn't help the small smile that reached his lips. He still didn't know what she saw in him. But for once he was glad that she loved him and he was going to try not to ruin this again.

His hand found its way to her belly once again that night, pressing softly yet firmly.

He felt the movement again his palm some time later. And there was that feeling again… That fascination he felt and something else that he couldn't quite place yet.

He let out a breath and he laid down, resting his head on his pillow and hugging her tightly.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead and he closed his eyes but his hand remained on her belly wanting to feel the small movements against his palm again…


	9. Piano man

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well :)

Chapter 9 is ready for all of to read. Not much happens in this one but there are some of House's thoughts and how he feels about the situation...  
Thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! :) Any comments or opinions are welcome. Also, I read some suggestions about the genders of the babies' but I have no idea what their genders are going to be yet :p So, any suggestions about that are welcome too.

Let's move on with the story then...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Whatever it takes_ by _Lifehouse_..._

* * *

_xOxOx_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 9****: Piano man**

.

He opened his eyes gingerly, trying to adjust to the morning light and he rolled to his side facing… what he thought would be Cameron's sleeping form. But she was not in bed with him.

He rubbed his hand over his eyes, willing the sleep away and then he sat up straight on the bed.

He took the orange vial from the bedside table and after downing two pills he grabbed his cane and he headed to the living room.

To his relief she was sitting on the couch, a blanket draped over her lower body, a cup of hot chocolate in her right hand and a book resting on her lap.

He walked towards her and after resting his cane on the coffee table he swatted her feet away in order to make room on the couch for him to sit.

She rolled her eyes but she moved, letting him sit next to her. After he was settled he grabbed her feet again and he rested them on his lap.

She shook her head in amusement, a small smile on her lips.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up? It's Saturday." He commented, looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied taking a sip from her cup.

He reached out and took her cup in his hand and took a sip. He frowned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't drink coffee, remember?" she asked, resting one hand on her swollen belly.

He handed her the cup back and he settled down on the couch, resting his head on the back. He closed his eyes and his hands started running up and down her legs.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked with a little smirk and he shrugged.

"Maybe…" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

She smiled at his actions and she turned her attention back to the book she was reading when she felt his hands moving up to her thighs.

"Greg…" she said his name and he opened his eyes in order to look at her.

He gave her one of his smirks and he leaned towards her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Coffee?" he said in a low tone against her lips making her smirk.

"Kitchen is over there." She replied and he groaned.

"You know what? I'm fine without coffee." He said matter-of-factly and he slumbered back on the couch.

She smiled to herself and she handed him the book she was reading. She retrieved her legs from his lap, she stood up and she made her way to the kitchen.

She had already made some coffee so she just poured some into his mug and she walked back to the living room.

She handed him the mug with the hot liquor and he gratefully took it from her hand.

He inhaled the coffee's sent and then he took a sip and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Now, that's what I call coffee…" he mumbled and turned his head to the left to look at her.

"It better be coffee because that's what I made." She teased lightly.

"So, you didn't tell me, what are you doing up so early?" he asked, switching the TV on and surfing through the channels.

"I couldn't sleep. They haven't stopped moving…" she replied and he gave her a small nod.

"They are moving now but at last week's ultrasound they were completely still." He commented taking another sip from his coffee.

"I guess they are stubborn." She said, smirking lightly.

"Yeah… I think their mother has something to do with that." He stated with a smirk of his own.

"Riiight…" she dragged out and she leaned into him, resting her head on his left thigh.

She entwined her hand with his and she placed their joined hands on her swollen belly. Soon he felt that fascinating for him movement against his palm. A small smile found its way to his lips and he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, I have an idea." He said.

She looked at him curiously and she stood up from the couch. He mimicked her movements and he headed for the piano. He sat on the piano bench and he patted the spot next to him motioning for her to join him.

She accepted the invitation with a smile and she sat down next to him. She leaned her head and rested it against his shoulder and then he started playing.

Simple melodies at the beginning, soft tunes that used to have a calming effect on him and he hoped they would have the same effect on others too.

He started playing some of his favorite classical songs and then he continued with her favorite ones.

She watched him as he played. He seemed relaxed, calm. There was a time when he would play the piano to forget, in order to find solace and comfort. But now that she was back in his life his piano calmed him down, relaxed him and gave him the opportunity to express himself.

Her hand moved to rest on his thigh and she sighed contently.

"How are they doing?" he asked in a low tone.

"They calmed down." She said in surprise and he nodded curtly. That was exactly what he wanted to do.

He kissed the top of her head and he continued playing, letting himself to actually enjoy the way he felt at that moment…

**xOxOx**

The weekend passed by a lot faster than he would have liked and on Monday he had to return to work.

Cameron had left before him that morning and he made his grand entrance around ten. He found his new employees waiting in the conference room for him.

He ignored them and headed straight to the coffee machine and filled his red mug.

"Um, Dr. House…" started Kutner and he turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Do we have a case?" he asked reluctantly.

"How should I know? I just came here and you are here from 7.30 in the morning! Where is Dr. Cameron anyway?" he asked looking questioningly at all of them.

"Dr. Cuddy wanted her in her office." Taub replied.

"Fine… I'll be in my office. If you want your jobs don't come in." He said and without another word he took his red mug and he headed to his office, closing the door behind him.

"Did he mean that?" Kutner asked wearily, looking at the other two who shrugged.

"No idea, but I'm not willing to find out." Thirteen replied taking a sip from her coffee.

"Me neither." Taub replied and took a magazine that was resting on the table.

"So we are just going to stay here and do nothing?" Kutner asked incredulously.

"Yes…" the other two said in unison making him sigh.

"It's going to be a long day…" he mumbled, his forehead connecting with the top of the table.

Cameron returned from Cuddy's office holding some files in her hand and entered the conference room.

"Is that a new case?" Taub asked hopefully the moment he saw her.

"Yeah… is House here?" she replied, handing them the files she was holding.

"He came a few minutes ago, he is in his office." Thirteen answered and Cameron walked towards his office.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Kutner said and she looked at him questioningly.

"He was in a foul mood and he said that he would fire anyone who entered his office." He explained.

"I think I'm pretty safe." Came her reply and she opened the door.

"_You are fired!" _was heard from the office but she entered anyway.

"I guess he wasn't joking after all…" Kutner mumbled making the other two roll their eyes.

Cameron walked inside the room and went to stand in front of his desk chair where he was sitting with his eyes closed.

"You can't fire me, remember?" she stated and he opened his eyes in order to look at her.

His blue eyes connected with her green-blue ones and she gave him a smile.

"What did Cuddy want you?" he asked and reached out in order to catch her hand in his.

"New case, the files are in the conference room." she replied entwining their fingers together.

"Did you talk about maternity leave?" he asked but she shook her head 'no'.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm five months along the pregnancy, there's no need to discuss about this from now." She explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I need to know when I won't have you around." He said making her quirk an eyebrow in question.

"I've got to make my plans! Who is going to make me coffee and keep those morons in place?" he asked incredulously making her chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll find something. Come on, let's go now. We have a patient to diagnose." She replied.

He groaned but he stood up nonetheless and followed her to the conference room.

"I thought I said that whoever entered that office would be fired." He said glaring at the three people who were sited around the glass table.

"But we didn't enter!" Kutner said, looking warily at him.

"Yes, but you let Dr. Cameron in. And since I can't fire her and I don't want to fire her someone else has to pay." He said with a gleam in his eyes that made his employees immediately turn their attention to him and Cameron roll her eyes.

"Case first, your little games later." She stated handing him one of the files that were resting on the table.

He accepted the file with a sigh and he walked to the whiteboard. He hooked his cane and took a marker in his hand and started writing the symptoms on the board.

"Ok people! Differential diagnosis' time!" he announced with a smirk and he turned to look at the other people in the room.

**xOxOx**

After many tests and no solution to the big mystery of their newest patient House locked himself in his office while his team was running other pointless tests and Cameron was at a meeting with Cuddy and the other Department Heads instead of him.

So House had plenty of time to just be on his own and think. Something not really good at his current situation…

As time passed by he felt more and more restless.

Even after so much time he still had no idea how he was going to do this.

When Cameron was around he was calmer. She had the ability to quell his doubts and fears and make him relax a little.

But when she wasn't around those fears and doubts returned full force and he had no idea what to do to make them disappear.

He really needed to find a solution to his problem. He couldn't lose her, not again. So, he had to find a way to adjust to the changes that were bound to come. His problem was that he had no idea how to do that…

Many nights he had woken up drenched in sweat. Even in his dreams he couldn't let everything go and calm down. In his dreams he was alone in his apartment, always alone. Because for one more time he had managed to push her away and out of his life.

That's when he would wake up and he immediately reached out for her, wanting to feel her close to him, wanting to make sure that she was still there with him.

The fact that her due date was coming closer and closer as time passed by scared him even more.

What was he going to do with two babies in the house?

Sure he was a doctor. He knew how to hold them, he knew when they needed feeding, changing and bathing but other than that he knew nothing! What was he going to do with them?

He didn't know how to act around a baby; he didn't know anything else except from the basics. Just because he could keep a baby alive it didn't mean that he could be a good father for it.

He was almost sure that he would shuck at this. Those things were for Wilson, not for him. And what would those kids say when they grew up? That their father was a drug addicted cripple? He couldn't accept that, he just couldn't.

He believed that they deserved something better than him.

A little voice that sounded very much like Cameron told him that if he didn't want to screw this up he wouldn't but he dismissed it.

He was going to be lousy at this, he just knew it…

Sure, kids liked him. He didn't even know why… but when it's your kids it's different. In his mind no one would want a father like him. He was sure that his kids were going to hate him.

His kids? Great… since when had he started thinking like that? Cameron was getting to him, no doubt about that.

Their apartment had a few baby clothes now. Not too many to freak him out and make him run as fast as he can, just a few. It was partly Wilson's fault. They had gone to the mall with Cameron and he had the crazy idea to go check out the baby stores there. When they had returned home they were carrying a bag with baby clothes in it.

Cameron was getting more and more ecstatic about the fact that in a few months she would be a mom. And he couldn't blame her really; she would make an excellent mom. Thank God the kids would have her…

There were many times when he had caught her reading a story book out loud or just talking to them. He had never intruded though. He would stay there and watch her, not wanting to ruin the moment or interfere…

He didn't know what to do really. He knew he cared, he knew he felt something although he couldn't quite figure what that something was. So, most of the time he stayed away, trying to figure out what he really felt.

At nights, as he laid in bed with her in his arms he couldn't hold his defenses up though. He watched her peaceful form as she slept in his embrace and his hand traveled to her swollen belly where it rested there.

He thought that that simple move was going to give him an answer to his question. He hoped it would…

"Hey, the meeting is over…" her voice made him snap out of his thoughts and turn to look at her.

"What did Cuddy say?" he asked, trying not to give away anything about what he was previously thinking.

"She was actually glad that there were no interruptions or flying yo-yos during the meeting." She replied with a smirk.

"Must have been boring…" he mused making her smile.

"Yeah, it was. Do we have any new test results?" she asked and took a sit in front of his desk.

"Nope! Which means that it's time for us to head home." He announced and after grabbing his backpack that was resting on the floor next to his desk he took his cane and stood up.

"Are you coming?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when she didn't move.

"You could have said that we were leaving earlier, I have to pack my stuff." She explained.

"Fine, I'll wait…" he mumbled with a sigh.

She exited his office and went to the conference room in order to gather her laptop that was still on the table in the conference room. She took her jacket and her laptop and she made her way back to the office where he was sitting at the edge of his desk, his bag resting on his desk and he was playing with his PSP.

"I'm ready." She stated and he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now I have to finish this stage!" he whined.

She took the PSP from his hands and after switching it off she placed it in her bag and she turned to look at him.

"Now we can go." She said matter of factly and he sighed in defeat.

"Ok, let's go. But we are ordering pizza!" he exclaimed making her laugh.

"I guess it's ok." She said as they walked together towards the elevator.


	10. Frozen

Hello everyone!

Sorry for not updating earlier but I didn't have much free time to do so... But, Easter Break started so I now have plenty of free time to write :) Yeah, this chapter's title is the title of one of the episoded of season 4. Most of the dialogues of this chapter are from that episode but it's Cameron instead of Foreman.

Thank you all for reading this story and for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it! Any comments, suggestions or anything else are welcome :)  
Let's move on with the story then... Oh, and sorry for the cliffy :p

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _All at once_ by _The Fray_..._

* * *

_xOxOx_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
__Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same _

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 10****: Frozen**

**.**

"What are you doing there?" Cameron inquired from her position next to the door frame, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

House was standing on a chair and banging the TV, trying to make it work but to no avail.

"Don't you see? I'm trying to fix this thing. There's something wrong with coma guy's cable." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"There is nothing wrong with his cable. The budget committee voted to charge for cable in the patients' rooms." She replied casually and he frowned.

"How would you know about that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cuddy told me this morning, when she gave me this case." She said, waving the file she was holding in her hand.

"Why would she tell you?" he asked hopping down off the chair carefully and walking towards her.

"Psych department asked for you personally." She said, ignoring his question.

"The patient is a crazy person?" he asked, his attention drawn to the TV once again.

"Apparently you are a crazy person." She said and he banged the television with his hand making her quirk an eyebrow.

He looked at her with a smirk and she extended her hand, offering the folder to him.

"Dr. Cate Milton." She said and he frowned.

"Who is that?" he asked, taking the file from her hands.

"Our patient, she's a psychiatrist." She replied, studying his expression.

He hadn't opened the file yet; he was waiting for her to say something interesting before considering taking the case.

"Even worse, I don't like psychiatrists." He stated with a shrug and he handed the file back to her.

"Trust me, you are going to like this one." She said with a little smirk, catching his attention.

"Why?" he challenged, leaning towards her so that he was towering over her.

"She's trapped at the South Pole. There's no way to evacuate her or fly anything in or out." Cameron answered making him smirk as well.

"That was the first thing you should have said, you know." He said, locking eyes with her.

"That wouldn't be fun." She stated smugly and she turned around before he could say anything else.

"Are you coming?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Are you going to help me get cable?" he asked as he followed her out of coma-guy's room making her laugh lightly.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Came her reply and he groaned in displeasure but he followed her back to Diagnostics anyway.

**xOxOx**

"Any possibility of evacuating her?" Thirteen asked, looking at the file in her hands.

"That wouldn't be any fun!" House exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for affect.

"Plus for the next two months, winds make it impossible to fly anything in or out." Cameron explained earning nods from the other people in the room.

"Could be appendicitis or a gallstone." Thirteen suggested.

"Or a kidney stone." Kutner added, looking at House.

"That wouldn't be any fun!" House repeated, looking at them in bewilderment.

"If it's appendicitis down there, her appendix ruptures, she dies, there's nothing we can do. If it is stones, she takes pain meds, the stone passes, there's nothing we need to do." He continued.

"Could be a struvite kidney stone." Kutner guessed making Cameron look at him in question.

"Most kidney stones are calcium and benign. Why would you suspect a struvite stone?" she asked, looking at Kutner.

"'Cause he said kidney stones were boring." Kutner replied and House looked at him with a frown while Cameron shook her head.

"It's possible. She's on birth control. Lots of sex could lead to urinary tract infection, which could lead to an infection-laced struvite kidney stone." Taub suggested

"Excessive Antarctic drilling. Bad for the environment and the ladies." House stated and he walked towards the desk at the corner of the conference room.

"If it's a struvite stone she needs to break it up quickly before the infection shuts down her kidneys." Thirteen said and House returned to the center of the room holding a big carton box in his hands.

"This is where it gets fun!" he said with a smirk.

"These are the supplies and medications she has available." He added and he emptied the contents of the box on the table.

His employees studied the items for a while but they didn't find anything helpful.

"There is nothing here that can break up a kidney stone." Taub observed.

"What else do they have down there?" Kutner asked before House could comment.

"I just said-" House started but Kutner stopped him.

"I don't mean medical stuff, other stuff." Kutner explained and House looked at him with a frown.

"Some geological equipment breaks ice and rock the same way we break kidney stones." He continued making everyone in the room look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, discovery channel. I like watching them blow stuff up." He clarified.

"Who doesn't?" House said making Cameron smile.

"That reminds me…" he trailed off and he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked, standing up as well in order to follow him.

"Coma guy needs cable!" he exclaimed, looking intently at her.

"And you decided to help him get cable back." She said with an amused smile.

"I care about people who are in need. Women's billiard is the only thing that's keeping him alive! He needs cable!" he stated, challenging her with his eyes.

"Really?" she played along making him smirk.

"You, go find ways to break up that stone." He said to the other three people in the room who stood up immediately and left the room leaving them alone.

"And now that it's just the two of us, how did you know about the committee?" he asked, studying her facial expression closely.

"I already told you, Cuddy told me this morning." She replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a defensive stance.

His smirk told her that he knew that something else was going on.

"Ok, since when are you in the committee?" he asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

"How on earth…" she said in bewilderment but his smug expression made her stop in mid sentence.

"Your boyfriend needs cable, are you going to say no to him?" he asked, walking closer to her so that he was just inches away from her.

He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes and she sighed.

"I'm not going to cave in, you know." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on! You are in the committee, Carlson will listen to you!" he whined childishly.

"Sorry, I'm not going to help you on this one." She said seriously, sitting down and taking the patient's file in her hands in order to study the symptoms again.

"Studies conducted in major hospitals indicate that happy patients recover faster. Studies conducted in my apartment show that TV makes people happy. Premium channels have a particularly striking effect." He said in a serious tone.

"Charging patients for cable is bringing in 13 grand a month." She stated without looking at him making him frown.

He studied her for a while and then he started walking towards the door, finally catching her attention.

"Where are you going?" she asked in confusion but he didn't stop.

"Until this injustice is righted I am going to waste 13 grand a day! Let's see how Cuddy will like that!" he yelled without turning back to look at her.

She shook her head in amusement and she continued studying the patient's symptoms once more.

**xOxOx**

When he finally returned to the conference room Cameron was there with their team.

"How is it going team MacGyver?" he asked but stopped dead in his trucks moments later.

"Great! I can't have cable but I get the South Pole on high-def!" he exclaimed once he spotted the big screen that was there.

"_I'm guessing you are Dr. House. I was wondering when you might drop by."_ Sounded a voice he had never heard before and he saw a woman walking closer at the screen.

"She can hear you." Cameron said with an amused smile when she saw his expression.

"Great, just great!" he exclaimed and took a sit at the conference table.

"_You are not a fan of human communication, are you?"_ Cate asked, looking straight at the camera.

"They did say you are a psychiatrist but I didn't believe you'd get to work right away." He commented and took the file in his hands in order to inspect the symptoms.

"_You don't like psychiatrists, do you_?" she asked with a smirk making House scoff.

"I thought that I was the doctor here so I must make the questions and you must answer." He stated, his eyes always locked at the file in his hands.

"Ok, you three. You are going to split up. One of you is going to the clinic, one to the ER and the third one… well, find a place. I need you to make this hospital a mess. You have to make Dr. Cuddy a nervous wreck." He stated seriously.

"But why?" asked Taub in bewilderment.

"Because I'm your boss and I say so! As far as you know this is way more than just some silly battle over cable." He said.

The other three knew it would be pointless to object so they just exited the conference room leaving Cameron and House alone.

"Cuddy is not going to like this." Cameron stated, looking at him with a frown.

"That's the plan. Wanna help me in a different way?" he asked, looking at her suggestively.

"No." she said surely and he shrugged.

"Then you don't get to object about this."

"_Ready." _Cate announced, interrupting their little argument and making them look at the screen in front of them.

They both watched closely as she started the test. They watched they egg break and they thought that this was going to work but then the vase that contained the egg broke as well making them lean back at the sudden sound.

"You-you might wanna just dial it down a smidge." He said with a small frown and he turned to look at Cameron who shook her head negatively.

"_I am not doing this." _Cate announced and she took a sit in front of the web camera.

"_Your kidney stone theory hinges on me having sex, but-" _she started but he cut him off.

"Let me guess… You're as pure as the driven snow." He said sarcastically.

"_Only if the snow likes to be on top." _She replied, catching him off guard and making Cameron smirk by his expression.

"_But I am here doing psychological research. Generally not a good idea to swap fluids with your subjects." _She concluded.

"Struvite stones are possible in people who don't have sex." Cameron interjected.

"See? She agrees with me! Be smart like her and agree with me too!" House exclaimed.

"_I've had no U.T.I.S., no pain on urination."_ Cate pointed out making House groan in frustration.

"You do realize that only one of us is a real doctor?" he asked rhetorically.

"_You do realize that only one of us has any control over my actions." _Cate said in the same tone and House looked at her with a small frown.

"Dr. Milton, are you able to run a CHEM-7?" Cameron asked, trying to start from somewhere.

"_Yes…" _came Cate's reply and Cameron nodded.

"That'll tell us if her kidney function's declining." She said, turning to look at House who scoffed.

"If it is, you are right. Struvite stone is the most likely explanation. If not, she is right." Cameron continued.

"Who are you supporting anyway?" he asked looking at Cameron with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to find a solution here." She replied, looking straight into his eyes.

He let out a sigh and he turned to look at the screen again.

"While we're waiting for that test to prove me right, start I.V. Cefuroxime. Keep the infection in the stone from wiping out your kidneys." He said, closing the folder that was on the table.

"_I'll send the CHEM-7 results when I'm done." _She announced and she ended the connection.

House let out a sigh and then he turned to look at Cameron who was still sitting next to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, studying her closely.

"I'm not helping you get cable." She said evenly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement and trying to hide his concern.

She looked at him in confusion and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You are a little off today…" he clarified.

"I'm fine… I'm just a little nauseous, that's all." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" he insisted and she nodded.

After that she stood up and she headed for the door immediately spiking his curiosity.

"Are you going to talk to Carlson?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'm going to find Thirteen, Taub and Kutner before they burn down the hospital." She replied and he pouted.

"But mom! I need them to get on Cuddy's nerves!" he whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Find another way!" she called out as she walked out of the conference room.

**xOxOx**

Some hours later and they were back in the conference room, trying to solve their newest case.

Their patient's right lung had collapsed and House with Cameron were still trying to find out what could lead to that. Her kidney function was still declining but they still hadn't found what could cause all the symptoms.

"Right side pain, vomiting and now a lung that gets traumatized without any trauma. Sounds odd. Probably is odd." He stated matter of factly, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table.

"We should discuss this and then call her back." Cameron suggested, and walked closer to the table, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Oh, that's fine. I made sure we got the South Pole long distance plan." He said sarcastically and took the test results in his hands.

"Your latest kidney function test shows-"

"_I know what it shows, I ran it." _Cate interrupted making him scoff.

"The more you interrupt, the longer my grandstanding is gonna take." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Your kidney function is still declining. Which means that you do have a kidney problem." Cameron said, before House could continue.

"_But not one that needed antibiotics. Makes us equally wrong." _Cate replied and House frowned.

"No, makes us both wrong. Not equally. You were at least six wronger." He interjected.

"Did they run a PPD before you shipped out?" Cameron asked and Cate nodded.

"_On me and everybody else here. It's not TB."_ Cate replied.

"Excuse us a second…" Cameron said, switching of the sound.

"What now?" House asked, turning to look at her.

"Cancer explains the symptoms." She said, locking eyes with him.

"It could be a tumor in her lung or kidney that threw a clot to the other organ." She explained.

"And you're worried the tumor might overhear, realize we're on to it." He asked with a raised eyebrow making her roll her eyes.

"Cancer's a hard diagnosis for patients even when they're not in the South Pole. We should figure this out and maybe call James in." she suggested.

He gave her a little nod and he switched the sound back on.

"_Obviously you two think I'm in bad shape…" _Cate guessed.

"Only if you count the tumor!"

"Greg!" Cameron exclaimed but he continued anyway.

"Probably in your abdomen. But you don't have any advanced imaging equipment. You also don't have a surgeon to biopsy it, any stains to use on the slide or an oncologist to analyze it." He concluded and then turned to Cameron who was looking at him disapprovingly.

"I'm too far away to hold her hand." He said.

Cameron ignored the comment and walked closer to the screen.

"_I have cancer?" _Cate asked warily.

"Possibly." Cameron replied. "Since the only imaging equipment you have is x-ray let's start there." She continued earning a nod from Cate.

"Good plan! X- ray your entire body." House said but before he could think of anything else to say his attention was drawn to Cameron who had her head bowed and was rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, studying her face.

"I'm not feeling very well…" she mumbled, turning to look at him and moments later she was clutching her abdomen and was shouting in pain.

Before she could fall on the floor he had managed to get up and grab her by the waist. He knelt down, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his thigh and he guided her carefully down.

"Allison! Talk to me, what's going on?" he asked, panic now evident in her voice.

"Ah! Greg, call my doctor, please..." she managed to say before losing consciousness.

"Allison! Stay with me!" he shouted but she wasn't responding.

It was a t that moment that Kutner entered the room and found them on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked in concern, walking towards them.

"Get a gurney here, NOW!" he demanded and Kutner ran out of the conference room.

"_Is everything alright?" _sounded Cate's voice who hadn't ended the connection.

"I don't know… I don't know…" he mumbled, his eyes always locked on Cameron's face.

He just wished that everything was ok…

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the cliffy but I had to put some angst in this story :p  
I'll update as soon as possilbe so you won't have to wait that long to find out what's going on ;)


	11. Conflict

Hello everyone!

A quick update as I promised, I didn't let you wait long this time.. You'll find out what's wrong with Cameron in this chapter but not everything gets resolved that easily... Things will get better though, you are just gonna have to wait a little and see ;)

Thank you all for reading this story and for sticking around! And many thanks to all who took the time to review and tell me their opinions :)  
Any comments or suggestions are welcome of course :)

Let's move on with the story...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _All fall down_ by _One Republic_..._

* * *

_xOxOx_

_Lost 'til you're found  
Swim 'til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love 'til you hate  
Strong 'til you break  
Know that we all fall down_

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find me...

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 10****: Conflict**

.

He didn't know how much time had passed since Cameron was rushed to the Maternity Ward. He had tried to stay in the room with her but her doctor had almost threatened him that she would call security if he didn't stop yelling at everyone.

He was almost forced out of her room and now he was pacing outside, not wanting to be away. He had lost count of how many times he had passed outside her room, waiting for her doctor to come out.

He stopped walking, the pain in his leg becoming too much to bear. He rested his back against the wall and he slowly slid down, sitting on the floor. He reached in his pocket and took out the orange vile. He shook two pills in his hand and he dry swallowed them.

His head connected with the wall behind him and he closed his eyes, willing his overactive brain to calm down and stop running a thousand miles per second. He had many scenarios in his head. But not one of them could make him calm down.

He was excellent at reading people. And the look he had seen on her doctor's face told him that this was not something simple… He knew that something wasn't right he just didn't know what exactly.

"What happened?" sounded Wilson's concern filled voice and he looked up.

His eyes connected with his friend's worried ones and he stood up, taking Wilson's outstretched hand for support.

"I don't know what happened! The one moment she is fine and the next she loses consciousness!" He yelled, clearly upset by what had happened.

"It's not your fault…" Wilson started but House cut him off before he could say anything else.

"It is my fault, damn it! I should have insisted the first time I asked her if she was ok…" he said, rubbing his hand over his face in an attempt to quell his nerves.

"Don't be ridiculous House, this isn't your fault!" Wilson tried to reason but, of course, he wouldn't listen.

"If I had insisted I would have convinced her to go see her doctor and this wouldn't have happened!" he shouted, his eyes locking with Wilson's.

"You don't know that…" Wilson replied steadily.

House looked away and went to sit on a chair opposite to Cameron's room. Wilson followed him and took a sit next to him.

"What did her doctor say?" he asked, resting his hands on his lap.

"Nothing… she hasn't come out of the room yet." House replied without turning to look at his friend.

Sitting was making him more restless so he stood up again and started pacing outside the room.

"You are going to dig a hole… And your leg is going to complain later." Wilson commented but House just shot him a glare and continued pacing.

The door to Cameron's room opened and it immediately caught his attention. The moment her doctor was out of the room he almost ran to her.

"What's going on?" he demanded to know.

"Dr. House, just calm down." Dr. Shayne suggested but he didn't seem to listen.

"I'm not going to calm down until you tell me what is going on!" he shouted making the younger doctor flinch at his sudden outburst.

"Her blood pressure is still above normal. We are trying to drop her BP and we are waiting for some test results I ordered." She explained.

"What tests?" he asked impatiently.

"A full blood work and a CBC. We are waiting for the results…" she replied.

"It took you half an hour to take a blood sample?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low but he was failing miserably.

"There is something else…" Dr. Shayne said warily.

"Then what is it?" House asked in frustration.

"She had a seizure, some minutes ago. We started her on magnesium sulfate." She said.

"Eclampsia? You think it is Eclampsia?" he asked in a gravely low tone, his eyes locked on hers and all he received was a nod.

"And how on earth did it happen from one day to the other?" he yelled, hitting his fist on the wall next to him.

"We are not sure yet…" the other doctor started only to be cut off by House.

"You are not sure? Well, guess what. That's not good enough for me! Find out what's wrong!" he shouted.

"That's what we are trying to do Dr. House but you are kind of making it hard for us to work." Dr. Shayne commented making House more furious than he already was.

"Better find out what is wrong because if you don't, you are not going to like what's going to come." He said, his voice dropping in a gravely low tone.

"Are you threatening me Dr. House?"

"What if I am?" he asked in the same tone making the younger doctor take a step back.

"Ok, House, that's enough!" Wilson said and caught his friend by the arm, holding him back.

Not that he would do anything but he needed to find a way to calm him down.

"I'm going to take care of that test results." Dr. Shayne announced and left the waiting area leaving House and Wilson there.

"What's the matter with you?" Wilson asked incredulously, looking at his friend who pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"Do you know the only definitive treatment for Eclampsia?" he asked, his eyes locking with Wilson's, who remained silent.

"Let me tell you. It's delivery. Do you know how far Allison is in the pregnancy? The one is twenty eight weeks and the other twenty five. Do you know how many weeks they will have to stay in the NICU? That is, if they survive of course." he asked, all the while his eyes connected with Wilson's.

"Do you know that Allison is never going to agree to do this? She will never say yes to deliver the babies now. Do you know that she could die because of that?" he finished and without waiting for an answer he stormed out and headed for the roof.

Wilson watched as his fried walked away. He didn't even try to stop him; he knew it would be pointless. He let out a sigh and he headed to Cameron's room.

She was asleep on the bed when he entered. He quietly checked the monitors and noted that her blood pressure was thankfully back to normal.

After that he exited the room and he closed the door behind him. He started walking down the hall, intending to go to his office but he bumped into Cuddy.

"James! Have you seen House?" she asked inquisitively.

"Lisa, it's not a good time now…" Wilson replied.

"Why? Had happened? Please tell me that his patient is still alive." She pleaded but then noticed his serious expression.

"Ok, what happened?" she asked and Wilson let out a sigh.

"It's Allison… she, uh, lost consciousness during the differential. Her blood pressure sky rocketed and she was rushed to the Maternity Ward. She also had a seizure… her doctor thinks its Eclampsia…" he finished.

"Oh my God…" Cuddy mumbled, shock evident in her voice. "Are they sure?"

"They are waiting for the test results but by the look on her doctor's face I'd say she is pretty sure about it." He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Where is House?" she asked in concern and Wilson shrugged.

"He left some minutes ago; I don't know where he went though… Knowing House he is trying to find a way to convince her to deliver the babies. And, knowing Allison she will not agree to this." He said matter-of-factly.

"He's afraid that he will lose her…" Cuddy guessed and Wilson nodded in confirmation.

"And the problem is that, right now, he doesn't want to listen to anyone." Wilson said with a sigh.

"How is Allison?" Cuddy asked.

"Sleeping for the time being…" he replied.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm buying coffee. I think you really need it and I think I need it too." She said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a weak smile and together they walked to the cafeteria.

**xOxOx**

He was standing by the short wall, the wind hitting his face, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular.

The only thing he thought was what he was going to do if her doctor was right. He didn't even want to think about it but according to the symptoms it was possible.

What was he going to do if that was the diagnosis?

He was absolutely sure that she would never agree to have a c-section to deliver the babies. She would put her life in danger just so they could have better possibilities to survive. But he couldn't let her do that, he couldn't lose her again it was just unacceptable.

He had to find a way to convince her to deliver the babies now because losing her was not an option. And what would he do with two babies and not her by his side?

The mere idea of it made his heart to nearly stop beating and then it started beating uncontrollably. No, he wouldn't allow that. She was his priority and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. He would do anything in his power to convince her.

The problem was that he didn't know the way to do it…

He rubbed his hand over his face and tried to slow down his racing heart and mind.

His beeping pager caught his attention and he pulled it out off his pocket immediately in order to check who was paging him.

He almost ran back to the Maternity Ward when he saw Wilson's page. He was outside Cameron's room in no time and he found her doctor waiting for him there.

"What are you waiting for? Talk!" he almost shouted.

"It's not Eclampsia… Her blood pressure is finally at normal levels but her protein is a little up…"

"So not Eclampsia but Pre-Eclampsia." He snapped, interrupting the younger doctor.

"Yes…" Dr. Shayne replied and he sighed heavily.

"There is a big chance that this could progress and it could turn to Eclampsia or HELPP syndrome." She said steadily but avoiding his gaze.

"But it's not certain…" He said in a low tone, trying for maybe the first time in his life to avoid the truth and the gravity of the situation.

"It's not certain but it is possible." She replied and he nodded.

"What do we do then?" he asked, no sarcasm in his voice any more.

"For the time being we can monitor her and see if her condition will remain steady. But if something similar happens we are going to have to deliver the babies. You understand, right? I have to take care of her first." She explained.

"Yeah, try to explain that to her…" he mumbled under his breath and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Does she know?" he asked, looking at the younger doctor who gave him a nod.

"I told her before I asked Dr. Wilson to page you."

"What did she say?" he asked, starting to grow impatient.

"You'll have to ask her Dr. House. Now you will excuse me…" she said and walked away, leaving him alone out of Cameron's room.

He leaned against the wall and he slammed his head against it. His eyes closed and he willed himself to calm down. He didn't need her doctor to tell him her decision, he already knew. He knew her…

He leaned heavily on his cane and he walked slowly towards her room. He opened the door quietly and he entered, closing it behind him.

He found her sitting straight on the bed, he back resting against the pillows, her hands resting protectively over her belly. Like that simple move could protect them…

She heard the door closing and she turned to look at his direction. Her green-blue eyes connected with his blue ones and it was almost as he could feel the pain she felt.

He walked deeper into the room and he sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Did the doctor talk to you?" she asked, breaking the heavy silence that had settled between them, and he gave her a small nod.

"You…"

"I won't do it." She stated firmly, interrupting him before he could say anything.

"I'm not going to risk it; they are too small; we don't even know if they will make it if they are delivered now. And if they do they will have to spend weeks, even months in the NICU, I'm not going to do it." She continued, her gaze never wavering from his.

"I don't have a say to that?" he asked, starting to get irritated.

"I didn't say that. I just said that I won't have a C-section unless it is absolutely necessary." She explained calmly.

"You mean until you are almost dead?" he asked, not being able to hide the anger from his voice.

"If that's what it takes to save them then yes Greg!" she yelled at him making him stand abruptly and start pacing the room.

"I'm not going to let you do this!" he shouted, looking intently at her.

"Guess what. You are going to have to accept this!" she shot back and he huffed angrily.

"I'm not going to accept this! I'm your medical proxy, remember?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers but upon seeing the expression on her face he regretted uttering that last sentence.

"Go ahead… do the same thing she did to you. Maybe you want to do it now, get over with it." She said in a gravely low tone that sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way.

"I didn't mean…" he started but she cut him off.

"No Greg, that's exactly what you meant and don't try to turn this around now! But I'm not backing down on this one, I'm not going to do it!" she stated seriously.

"I can't lose you damn it!" he yelled, looking deeply into her eyes, hoping that she would see how much she meant to him and that he couldn't live without her.

"And I can't lose them Greg!" she replied, her eyes welling up with tears.

"They are my kids too Allison! But if I have to choose between them and you I choose you because I can't live without you!" he yelled and he felt his own eyes start to well up too.

That gave her a little pause. Him referring to the babies as his kids but she wasn't going to back down, not now. She needed to make him understand that she wouldn't give up the babies that easily. She was going to fight even if that meant that she would put her life in danger in order to save them…

"I can't do this… not with you and not now…" she sated, trying to sound strong but failing miserably.

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief.

"For now yes…" she replied, averting her gaze.

"Fine!" he yelled and without another word he stormed out of the room and he slammed the glass door behind him.

Once he was out of her room, she couldn't stop the tears from falling and trailing down her cheeks…


	12. Trying

Hello everyone!

I finished this chapter yesterday but I didn't have the time to post it so I'm uploading it today :) Well, things don't exactly get back to normal and nothing is really resolved in this chapter but don't worry a lot. I have to take it slow but eventually things will be ok ;)

Thank you all for reading this story! And big thanks to everyone who took the time to review, it means a lot... Any comments or suggestions are welcome :)  
Let's move on with the story then...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Falling slowly _by _Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova...

* * *

_xOxOx_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 12****: Trying**

.

He entered his office and he drew all the blinds shut after slamming the door behind him. He went behind his desk and he sat down on his chair.

He was frustrated, irritated, angry… but the most powerful emotion he felt was fear. The great Greg House was scared and he had no idea how to handle that emotion…

He threw his cane with all the force he could master and it connected with the glass door, not breaking it thankfully.

He buried his head in his hands and he breathed heavily. His heartbeat just refused to drop to normal levels and his mind refused to stop racing.

He really hadn't meant to say all those things he had said. His plan had been to go into her room and try to convince her to change her decision. But she was so damn stubborn that she wouldn't even listen to him, she wouldn't even consider listening to him.

That's why he had brought up the fact that he was her medical proxy. He wanted to make her listen to him. But now he just couldn't believe how stupid he was.

He wouldn't do that to her. He remembered every single second when he woke up after the surgery. He remembered every single feeling when he discovered what the woman that supposedly loved him had done to him. He couldn't make her go through this, he loved her too much for that…

But he had to find a way to make her see some sense. He couldn't just let her proceed with the decision she had taken. He had to find a way to make her understand that he wouldn't be able to survive without her and even if their kids survived he wouldn't be able to cope without her…

He was too damn stubborn too, though, and he refused to go talk to her. He needed some space and time to clear his head and think straight again.

He couldn't even think how it would be without her how was he going to think straight?

He sighed heavily and he leaned back into his chair, his head resting back and his eyes closing. He wished he could miraculously make everything better but he knew that that was impossible.

The door opening abruptly caught his attention and he opened his eyes. Wilson was standing by the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest, a frown on his face.

"Are you here to give me a lecture? 'Cause I'm really not in the mood…" he said curtly, averting his gaze.

"What did you do?" Wilson asked impatiently, waiting for him to answer.

"Why do you think I did something?" House asked in irritation.

"Because she is a mess House! I went by her room and she was sleeping but her eyes were red from crying! What the hell did you do?" he demanded to know, walking in order to stand just in front of his desk.

House felt like the air left his lungs and he couldn't breathe. He really hadn't wanted to make her cry… He looked away, feeling very guilty and not daring to look at his friend.

"I was the first one who told you that if you hurt her I would kick your ass. What did you do to her?" he asked evenly, not skipping a bit.

House gulped and finally returned his gaze to his friend's eyes.

"I might have insinuated that I would order the C-section because I'm her medical proxy…" he replied.

"Are you an idiot? After everything that Stacy did to you, you would do the same to Allison? You are a jerk, you know that?" he said, his eyes boring holes in House's.

"I wasn't going to do it! I was trying to make her listen to me and that was the only thing that passed through my mind!" he yelled, trying to defend himself but he knew that it was useless.

"And that was the best thing you could think off? God, for a genius you are a real idiot!" Wilson yelled angrily.

House rested his head at the edge of his desk and he sighed.

"I can't lose her Jimmy…" he whispered and if Wilson wasn't so close he would have missed it.

"Then talk to her. In the tone you just used, don't yell at her and don't demand. She already loves those babies and you know you love them too. Don't ask her to give them away, you know she is not going to do it just because you are demanding it. Talk to her…" he said in a low and steady tone.

"I don't know what to say to her… She probably won't even want to see me." He admitted bitterly.

"You are probably the only person she wants to see. She needs you… She is lost right now and she needs you to tell her that everything is going to be ok." Wilson explained.

"I don't know if everything is going to be ok!" House yelled, slamming his hand on the desk, his eyes locking with Wilson's once again.

"Just go and talk to her. You know that she needs you and you know that you need her too. Just tell her that and then listen to her. Can you do that?" he asked, studying his friend's expression.

"I don't know if I can…" House whispered.

"Try, do try…" Wilson urged.

"What if I can't?" he asked in desperation.

"You can, trust me. Now better go and find her. You need to fix this because I swear that if I see her crying again I **will **kick your ass." Wilson said seriously with a weak smile and House nodded.

Wilson picked up the cane from the floor and he handed it to his best friend. House accepted it without saying a word and he headed out of his office and to Cameron's room. He had to fix things, he had to make everything right again. He didn't know if he was going to succeed but he was going to try…

**xOxOx**

He slid the door to her room open as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her up if she was asleep.

He entered the room and he closed the door behind him. He walked towards her bed and he sat on a chair next to it. She was lying on her side and her eyes were closed. Her even breathing told him that she was asleep.

She looked peaceful in her sleep, not like she was when he entered her room earlier. Then she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He reached out and caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. He trailed his hand from her cheek, down her arm and then he rested it on top of her hand. He continued drawing lazy circles with his thumb on her hand, his eyes always locked on her face.

Her eyes opened slowly and connected with his blue ones. She stayed unmoving for some time, just looking at him, her eyes blank of every emotion.

His hand stopped all movement and moments later she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

He sighed heavily and he withdrew his hand and rested it on his knee. He averted his gaze and he looked everywhere but her eyes.

"Did you order that c-section yet or are you going to wait a little longer?" she asked in a steady tone that scared him.

He knew she was still angry at him, he knew he had hurt her. But he also knew that she was scared and that he had to fix everything.

"I wouldn't do that to you…" he said barely above a whisper.

"Oh yeah? And then why did you even mention it? What were you trying to do?" she asked, her voice starting to rise again.

"Allison, calm down, your blood pressure is going to spike again." He warned but she didn't seem to listen.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled and sat up straight on the bed, putting as much space between them as she could.

He reached out in order to catch her hand in his but she pulled away again. If he didn't do something to calm her down the outcome was not going to be good.

He stood up and he caught both her hands in his, almost forcing her to look at him but she struggled trying to get away from him. His cane made a loud clattering sound as it fell on the floor and he tried to hold her hands in his.

"Stop, damn it, stop!" he shouted, his hands moving to cup her cheeks.

"I would never do that to you! I was only trying to find a way to make you listen to me and that was the only thing that popped into my mind! I love you damn it, I would never put you through this, never!" he said seriously, looking straight into her eyes.

She stopped straggling and she dropped her hands on her lap while her eyes remained locked with his. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears but he didn't move, he just stayed there and hoped that she would calm down.

"This isn't one of your ploys to convince me, right?" she asked in a low tone and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that to you… I love you…" he said in a whisper and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Her eyes filled with tears that trailed down her cheeks freely. She reached out for him and she laced her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

He climbed on the bed next to her and he drew her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body, letting her cry and get it all out. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner and he rocked her back and forth, hoping that it would have a calming effect on her.

When her sobs finally subsided and she stopped crying she remained in his embrace. Her hand fisted his t-shirt and she just refused to move. His leg was starting to protest due to his uncomfortable position but he wasn't going to move until it was absolutely necessary.

She sensed his discomfort and although she didn't want to move she pulled back in order to let him extend his leg. He nodded appreciatively and after dry swallowing two pills that he retrieved from his pocket he lied on his left side and drew her to him once again. He made her lie on her side as well and she pillowed her head on his bicep.

He draped his right arm over her waist and he drew her as close to him as possible. She buried her face in his chest again and she let out a small sigh. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and they just stayed there, unmoving.

"I'm scared…" she whispered after some silent minutes and she felt him tighten his embrace momentarily around her body.

"I know… me too…" he admitted in a low tone.

"But no matter how scared I am I am not going to give up that easily…" she said determinedly, looking up at him, her eyes locking with his.

"You do realize that if you continue with this pregnancy to the end it may lead to disaster, right?" he asked, holding her gaze.

"It could easily lead to disaster right now Greg. I made a choice and I'm going to stick to it." She replied steadily.

"What about me? What will I do if I lose you?" he asked, his eyes watering at the mere thought of losing her.

"You are not going to lose me…" she whispered and ran her fingers over his stubbled cheek.

"You don't know that."

"Fine… I don't know that. But I believe in that." She stated looking deeply into his eyes.

"Why don't you just listen to me? Everything will be easier if you just listen to me…" he whispered and dropped his forehead against hers, his eyes closing.

"Because things are not going to be easier even if I agree to do what you want. They will be even harder… you know what their chances are Greg, I can't risk it." She said, her eyes scanning his face for a reaction that never came.

"At least you will be here and we will be together whatever happens…" he said without opening his eyes making her sigh.

"I can't give them up…"

"I can't give **you** up…"

"This conversation is not going to lead anywhere…" she mumbled, closing her eyes as well and moving as close to him as possible.

He let out a breath but he didn't say anything. He opened his eyes and he studied her face for some moments until her eyes opened as well and connected with his.

She gave him a weak smile and she caressed his cheek tenderly.

"I don't know how to explain this to you… I feel them move around every day and night, they respond to my voice when I talk to them, they… they already mean the world to me. But in order to do this I need you with me because **you **mean the world to me too. So please, don't ask me to give them up…" she explained, her green-blue eyes looking deeply into his blue ones.

"How am I going to do this? I can't even think about it let alone do something!" he said, his voice rising.

"I know you… I know that you are going to make the right decision if you have to…" she tried to reassure him but truth was that she wasn't even sure herself.

"How can I make a right decision when I just told you that I can't give you up? I can't Allison, I just can't…" he said the last part in a whisper looking helplessly at her.

She hadn't seen him like that before. Never in all the years she knew him… And that threw her a little off balance and she didn't know how to reassure him. How to reassure herself…

"What are you afraid of?" she asked tentatively knowing that he could easily retrieve to himself and not say anything else.

He contemplated her answer for some moments, not really knowing how to answer. He had already said too much and as time passed he was becoming restless. The thought of going home to down a whole bottle of bourbon and Vicodin in order to forget everything for some hours became more and more appealing.

But then a look at the woman in his arms made that thought fly out of the window. He took a deep breath and his eyes roamed over her face.

"I'm afraid of losing you…" he admitted finally but she knew that this wasn't the whole truth. She didn't pressure him though. She knew that nothing good would come out of it. If he wanted to talk he was going to do it without anyone forcing it out of him.

He averted his gaze, not wanting to look into her eyes as he continued.

"And if I don't lose you I'm afraid that you'll hate me because of the decision I might take…" he said in a barely audible voice.

"Did you ever think that maybe nothing of those things will happen?" she asked and tilted his chin with her hand, wanting to see his eyes.

He looked at her but he didn't say anything.

"You didn't, right?" she said, more like a statement than a question.

She took his hand in hers and she placed their intertwined hands on her abdomen. He tried to pull back at first but she held her hand tightly, not letting him take it.

"Maybe nothing will happen and things will be just fine." She said looking deeply into his eyes.

The movement against his palm caught his attention and his gaze locked on their hands that were resting on her swollen belly.

"See? They agree with me…" she said in a low tone.

His eyes remained transfixed on their hands, trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions but failing miserably.

"Look at me…" she whispered and he reluctantly tilted his head in order to look into her eyes.

"All I'm asking is for you to be there for me…" she said softly.

"But I can't lose you, I just can't…" he said, his forehead connecting with hers.

"I know it's hard for you and it's hard for me too. I don't want to lose you either but I need you to promise that if I can't make a decision you will make it for me. And if you can't save me please save them…" she said, her eyes starting to water again.

"I can't promise you Allison…" he whispered making her sigh.

"But I can try… I don't know if this is good enough for you…" he concluded.

She gave him a small nod and she buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her as close to him as possible.

Sure, it wasn't the answer she hoped for. But it was something. For the time being it was good enough…


	13. Comfort

Hello people!

I finished writing this chapter earlier today and I just got some time to post this :) It's a little angsty but things get better by the end of the chapter so you won't have to wait for the next one to find out what happens. Some slightly good news in this one and someone returns to Princeton. You'll find out by the end of the chapter who that person is ;)

Thank you all for reading this story and for sticking with me! And thank you for your wonderful reviews :)  
Any comments or opinions are welcome!

Let's move on with the story...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _You found me _by _The Fray...

* * *

_xOxOx_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me..._

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 13****: Comfort**

.

"Wow, you look like crap." Wilson commented when he saw his best friend entering his office. Without knocking of course…

"Thank you…" House replied sarcastically and he sat heavily on the chair in front of Wilson's desk.

"Where were you? It's eight in the morning." Wilson said, studying his friend's attire and noticing that he was wearing the same clothes as the previous day.

"In my office, sleeping." House said casually, stifling a yawn at the same time.

"House! You slept in your office again?" Wilson disapproved, a frown appearing on his face.

"My couch is very comfy." He shot back and closed his eyes after resting his head at the back of the chair.

"This thing is not good. Not for you and definitely not for Allison. She is worried about too many things right now she doesn't need to worry about you too." Wilson said but House just pretended that he didn't listen to him.

"I need a prescription…" he said casually.

"No you don't! When was the last time a prescribed Vicodin for you, do you remember?" he asked, the frown returning to his face.

He looked at House with a raised eyebrow but he only scoffed.

"Look, you can either give me a prescription or I can forge your signature, you choose." He stated stubbornly making his best friend sigh in defeat.

"House, just go home. Rest, eat, do whatever you want! Just go home for a while, you are exhausted and you are not helping Allison at all. Go home and I'll stay with her." Wilson suggested looking seriously at his friend.

"Very thoughtful of you Jimmy!" House replied in a fake cheerful voice but then turned serious again.

"I'm not going to go home until Allison is discharged. Deal with it." He stated solemnly.

Wilson let out a sigh of frustration when he saw that he was not going to convince him. He reached for his prescription pad and he wrote a prescription which he handed to House. He accepted it and immediately placed it in his jacket pocket.

Before Wilson could say anything else he stood up, grabbed his cane and headed for the door.

He was ready to open the door but he paused and turned around to face Wilson again.

"I kind of need a favor. Can you go to my place and bring me some clothes? Allison will get suspicious if she sees me with the same clothed as yesterday." He said.

Wilson fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded his head.

"You think that she doesn't know that you sleep here every night for the past week?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Just get me the clothes and leave the rest to me." He said and this time he exited the office, leaving Wilson alone.

He shook his head in defeat and he got back to his paperwork. He was going to pick House's clothes on his break. Right now he needed to do his work and find a way to convince his friend to see some reason. A really hard task to complete…

**xOxOx**

House went by Cameron's room some hours later. When he entered he found her wide awake.

She was sitting straight on the bed, her back resting against the pillows and she was reading a book out loud. When she heard the door sliding open she stopped and turned to look at her guest.

She saw him standing by the door, looking at her, and she gave him a small smile.

He walked towards her and without really thinking about it he toed of his shoes and he lied next to her on the bed. She turned on her side and she ran her hand over his stubbled cheek softly. He let out a sigh and his eyes closed involuntarily.

"You are tired." She commented and he gave her a curt nod.

"You didn't sleep."

"I slept…" he contradicted.

"You didn't go home." It was a statement, not a question and he stayed silent.

"Greg…" she said his name softly and he opened his eyes slowly meeting her green-blue ones.

"Go home, have a shower, eat properly, sleep. I don't want you to go through this just because I'm here." She said with a small sigh.

"I had a shower in the locker rooms. I ate in the cafeteria, Wilson paid, you can ask him if you don't believe me. And I slept on the couch in my office! It's very comfy, this bed is very comfortable too!" he exclaimed in mock enthusiasm.

"The bed we have at home is even more comfortable." She stated and he closed his eyes once again.

"Not when you are not in it…" he confessed in a whisper.

"Greg, please… All I'm asking is that you get some rest." She said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not leaving this hospital until you are discharged, that's it, deal with it." He stated matter-of-factly, not giving her another chance.

"You are stubborn, you know that?" she asked rhetorically and he snorted.

"Yeah, and you are not?" he asked in the same tone and she gave him a small shrug.

"Good think that my doctor said I may leave tomorrow." She said casually and his eyes shot open at once.

"That was the first thing you should have said! What were you waiting for anyway?" he asked incredulously.

"I had other important things to say to you." She replied calmly and he huffed.

He reached in his pocket and he retrieved his orange vial. He popped the lid open and was ready to retrieve two pills put he didn't have the time to do it because she snatched the vial from his hand.

She checked the date on the small bottle and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"My pills, maybe? I have a pain problem, remember?" he asked, looking intently at her.

"Greg this bottle is new, it has today's date on it. When did you finish the last one that I had prescribed for you?" she inquired, returning the look he was giving her.

"I don't think it's the best time to have this conversation…" he started but she cut him off.

"I think it is." She replied and he started getting up.

"I'm in pain, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, not overdose maybe?" she said, starting to get irritated by his stubbornness.

"I'm not here for a lecture, I already received one from Wilson I don't need another one from you this time." He stated and he started putting on his shoes again.

"You think this is a lecture? I love you Greg and I care for your wellbeing, what do you want me to do? Ignore this and let you down the whole bottle?" she asked in bewilderment, looking intently at him.

"So you care about my wellbeing and I want to kill the babies when I tell you to think about having a c-section." He shot back, retrieving his cane that was hooked at the edge of the nightstand.

"How on earth can you compare these things? I'm not self distracting, I'm trying to save our babies! How stubborn can you be?" she asked with a frown, clearly angry by now.

He knew he had said something stupid once again but he wasn't going to admit it that easily.

"I'm not self distracting…" he started only to be interrupted once again.

"Really? How many times has Wilson found you after you had overdosed?" she asked pointedly.

"Have you ever found me?" he asked, his voice rising.

She didn't answer. She didn't know where this conversation was going anymore so she stayed silent.

"Let me answer. You have never found me! Because when I'm with you I'm fine, because when you are there the pain is manageable, because when you are there I feel more complete than I have even before the infarction. But right now you are not here and I have to find another way to deal with it! This is my way!" he almost yelled and before she could say anything else he was out of the room, leaving her alone.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to control her babbling emotions and she sighed in frustration. In all the months they had been living together they hadn't fought and argued as much as they had the past week.

She knew that they both overreacted but she didn't know a way to stop the argument before it ended with him storming out of the room. Another sigh and she took the phone that was resting on the nightstand. She dialed the familiar number and she waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hey, Jimmy, I need a favor…"

**xOxOx**

"I thought I'd find you here." Wilson said when he got on the rooftop.

House let out a heavy sigh and didn't turn around to face his friend.

"Are you here to lecture me again? Because, honestly, I'm not in the mood."

"Well, too bad, because I **am** here to lecture you." Wilson replied and walked in order to stand next to House.

"Ok, who ratted me out? Which one of the nurses was it?" he asked with a frown.

"Nope, no nurses. Allison called me. She was worried and…"

"She wanted someone to come and check on me." House interrupted and Wilson gave him a nod.

"Since you know what happened then you can go." He stated seriously, averting his gaze once again.

"I don't think you understood the reason I'm here." Wilson said with a small frown.

"Oh, I got it. You are here to lecture me about my pill consumption **and **make me return to Allison's room. Guess what? I don't want to go right now." He said, shooting a glare at his friend and making him sigh.

"God, you are the two most stubborn people I've ever met! At least she understands what she did wrong and she is willing to fix it…" he said in defeat and he turned around in order to leave when his friend's voice stopped him.

"You think I don't know what I did? The reason I'm not going down there is because I know exactly what I did!" he almost yelled, looking straight into Wilson's eyes.

"If you know what you did then go back and fix everything." Wilson stated without missing a bit and without another word he left.

House groaned in frustration and buried his head in his hands. Fix everything… Easier said than done…

**xOxOx**

She was sitting on the bed, an open book on her lap but she wasn't really reading. Her eyes were locked on the page but her mind was racing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door that slid open. She turned her head and she saw him standing by the door, his hand griping his cane tightly, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

She let out a small sigh and she closed the book. She rested it on the table next to the bed and she looked at him again.

"Come here…" she said in a soft tone but he remained there, unmoving.

"Please…" she said in the same tone looking pleadingly at him.

He walked hesitantly towards the bed and he hooked his cane at the edge of the footboard. She extended her hand and he caught it in his, entwining their fingers together.

"Gonna stand like that forever?" she asked with a weak smile.

His eyes moved on their entwined hands and after some silent moments he climbed on the bed next to her. He lied on his side, facing her and she mimicked his actions. His forehead connected with hers and they stayed like that for some minutes, not talking.

"You don't have to worry about me too, you already have too many things in your mind." He whispered and he opened his eyes in order to look at her.

"I can't stop worrying about you. I worried about you even when we weren't together, you think I will stop worrying now?" she asked with a soft smile, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"Sorry, forgot about your tendency to care about every person you know." He said sarcastically and she scoffed.

"You are not any person; you are the man I love. That's why I care about you and your wellbeing." She stated.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry because I'm fine." He contradicted.

"You are not fine if you take painkillers like they are candy." She shot back and he frowned.

"Damn, and I thought that they were!" he mocked.

"Greg, please, be serious." She said sternly.

"You said you didn't want to fix me but you are obsessing over my Vicodin consummation."

"God you are an idiot! I don't want to fix you, I want you alive! You had cut down on the pills, you had made progress and now you are throwing everything away… I don't want that. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to fix you? I thought you had understood that..."

"You are the one who said that if you could you would take the pain away…" he started only to be cut off.

"Yes, because I don't want to see you in pain. I don't want you to be miserable, I want you to be happy. That's why I said that. I don't want to change you, I want to love you and make you happy." She explained, cradling his face in her hands.

The intensity of her gaze made him want to look away but he couldn't tear his gaze away. He let out a small sigh and he leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his in a soft kiss. He couldn't say how much those words meant to him but he was willing to show her.

His hand rested on her hip and he drew her as close to him as possible. His lips molded with hers and they kept kissing for what seemed like ages. She pulled back first and she rested her forehead against his, her eyes locking with his blue ones.

"Do you know what I mean now?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

He gave a small nod and she ran her fingers over his cheek, down to his neck and she rested it just above his heart.

"My doctor past by… She said they will discharge me tomorrow." She said after some silent moments.

"Great, now I have to find someone to keep those morons I call my employees in place." He said in exasperation making her laugh lightly.

"I was talking about that with Cuddy during the week…" she trailed off and he quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ok, spill, what did you say to her?" he inquired curiously.

"You know I'm in contact with Eric." She started making him quirk an eyebrow questioningly.

She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Foreman." She explained.

"Oh, right! My favorite black guy!" he exclaimed and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes once again.

"Well, he finds it kind of hard to find a job. Apparently he should have quit his job under you sooner." She said with a small smirk making him smirk as well.

"So, you told Cuddy that he could replace you for as long as you can't work with me." He guessed and she nodded.

"And when I return Cuddy can transfer him to Neurology." She continued and he nodded.

"You had this planned out even before this happened, didn't you?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

She shrugged and she gave him an innocent smile.

"There are only a handful of people that can stand you."

"And you think that he is one of them?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, he can stand you for a short amount of time. The only people that will survive you 24/7 are me, James and your mother. And I'm not sure about your mother anymore." She said with a teasing smile.

"Touché…" he replied with a smirk and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Sleep…" she instructed but he shook his head.

"I'm not sleepy mommy." He said sarcastically.

"Riiight." She dragged out.

"I'm just going to stay here for a while longer…" he mumbled, closing his eyes and scooting closer to her and deeper in her embrace.

She dropped a kiss on his forehead and minutes later he fell asleep in her arms and she followed him to slumber a short time later.

That's how Wilson found them when he entered her room later that day. His best friend sleeping in her arms. He smiled softly at the image in front of him and he left the room, leaving his friends alone…


	14. Friends

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well :)

I am really sorry for taking so long to update this story. Unfortunately I didn't have as much free time as I originally thought. I've been really busy all this time and my exams start next month so I will be even bussier. Hope I will be able to find some time to write...  
I managed to complete this chapter today and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I hope you haven't completely forgotten this story and that you will enjoy this chapter :)

I will probably have another chapter ready during the week but I'm not promising anything, just in case I don't get to finish it...  
I would like to thank you all for the support, for reading this story and for your wonderful reviews! Let's move on with the story...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D., sadly...and the lyrics are from the song Dream catch me by Newton Faulkner... _

* * *

_xOxOx_

_There's a place I go when I'm alone  
Do anything I want be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see and I cannot believe I'm fallin  
That's where I'm goin, where are you goin  
Hold it close won't let this go_

Dream catch me, yea  
Dream catch me when I fall  
Or else I won't come back at all

_xOxOx _

* * *

**Chapter 14****: Friends**

_. _

"What are you doing out of bed?" House demanded when he saw Cameron in the kitchen, preparing something to eat.

"Oops…" she said with an innocent smile and turned to look at him.

"I thought that your doctor said something about bed rest." He mentioned, pretending to be thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, on second thought, that's exactly what she said." He stated matter-of-factly, walking closer to where she was standing.

"Come on! I've been lying in a bed for the past two weeks, three if you count the week I was in the hospital! I got bored…" she said with her best puppy dog eyes making him sigh.

"Besides, my doctor said that if I took it easy I could get up and walk around the house." She stated and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You do know that you are not going to get away with this." He said with a little smirk, mimicking her stance and hooking his cane at his elbow.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" she asked with a frown, changing the subject.

"My stupid mobile phone woke me up! Cuddy wants me to go to the hospital and treat a patient, can you believe that?" he asked incredulously and she smiled in amusement.

"I know, what was she thinking? It's not like you are a doctor or something!" she said, the smile never leaving her lips.

He quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. He just unhooked his cane from his elbow, caught her hand in his and started walking towards the bedroom again.

"Do I have to?" she whined childishly.

"Yeap! And when I return home better be in that bed." He said seriously making her scoff.

"Can you at least call me when you get to the hospital? I want to participate in the differential." She said pleadingly.

"Nope! You are staying in bed. You can watch TV, read a book, read magazines or whatever else you want. You can even play with my PSP if you want!" he said as they walked down the hall and towards their bedroom.

She let out a sigh in defeat and she entered the bedroom first. She walked to the bed and she sat down, drawing the covers over her body. He stayed looking at her for a moment and then he gave her a smile.

"See? That's much better." He stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Very mature Greg…" she scoffed.

He sat down on the bed next to her and he caught her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and she gave him a small smile.

"Foreman is coming for work next week! I won't have to chase those morons around anymore I'll just have him running around!" he announced with a smug grin.

"Good for you, you will actually have time for your soap operas now." She teased.

"How cool is that?" he asked, playing along and she laughed lightly.

His cell phone ringing prevented him from saying anything else and he groaned.

"House's house of whining, state your complaint." He said with a fake cheerful voice.

"_House, just cut the crap and come to the hospital, you have a patient." _Cuddy replied in frustration.

"No I don't…" House stated stubbornly, his eyes connecting with Cameron's who was looking at him inquisitively.

"_Yes you do… he came in this morning. That's why I calles earlier. I want you here in half an hour tops. Be here or else you are going to have to treat every patient that comes to the clinic for the rest of the day." _She stated in a serious tone that gave him no option.

"Fine… I'll be there in a while…" he mumbled in defeat and he hung up the phone.

"Our evil boss has found a new patient and I must head to the hospital." He explained with a sigh when he saw her looking at him expectantly.

He stood up, twirled his cane between his fingers and then turned to leave but stopped by the door and turned to look at her.

"Don't try to get out of that bed." He warned in a serious tone.

"Bye Greg." She said with a wave of her hand, deciding not to argue with him.

He gave a curt nod and he exited the room, leaving her alone.

She let out a sigh and slumped back against the pillows. She then took the book that was resting on the nightstand in her hand and continued reading from where she had stopped.

It was half an hour later that she heard a knock on the door. She frowned, wondering who it was and placed the book on the nightstand once again after dog-earing the page.

She got out of bed and made her way to the door. She opened it revealing no other than Eric Foreman, standing at the door step, a huge smile on his face.

"Eric!" she exclaimed enthusiastically and he drew her into his arms, giving her a tight hug.

"When did you arrive? Why didn't you give me a phone call?" she asked, pulling back in order to look at him.

"Yesterday. And I wanted it to be a surprise." He replied with a smile.

"Well, I think you succeeded. Come on in, don't just stand there." She urged and she led him to the living room.

"Do you want some coffee, juice?" she asked, before sitting down.

"Yeah, some coffee would be nice. Coffee that I will make, you sit down and tell me where everything is." He said grabbing her by the shoulders and making her sit down on the couch.

She quirked an eyebrow inquisitively and he smiled innocently.

"I had a talk with House…" he said with a small shrug.

"So you know how exciting the past three weeks have been!" she exclaimed in mock enthusiasm making him chuckle.

"Yeah, I know about the bed rest." He said with a nod. "Now tell me where everything is so I can make that coffee." He said and headed to the kitchen while she remained sitting on the couch.

"The coffee and sugar are in the top right cupboard, the mugs are on the counter." She replied and he started rummaging in the cupboard in order to find everything he needed.

"How is everything going with House?" he asked with his back turned to her while he prepared coffee.

"I know that you still disapprove…" she started but he cut her off.

"Disapproved… past tense. I was the one who advised you to stay with Chase and look how that turned out." He said, throwing a glance at her.

"So, you don't disapprove anymore?" she asked in amusement and he shrugged.

"I try not to. I mean, the guy has managed to surprise me the past few months. I never expected him to do any of the things you told me but he did them. I have come to the conclusion that he really loves you…" he said and turned to look at her.

"I think so too." She said with a smile.

"Anything you want from the kitchen?" he asked and took the mug in his hand.

"Nope, I'm fine." She replied and he exited the kitchen and made his way to the living room again.

He sat down on the couch next to her and he placed his coffee cup on the table.

"Is House really taking all this like you have told me?" he asked in curiosity, still finding it very hard to believe everything she had told him.

"Yeap… I wasn't lying a bit. There are still times when he freaks out, of course, but most of the time he is good." She stated seriously.

"I'd never thought I'd see the moment when House would be ok with something not nearly as complicated as this situation." He said with a smirk, making her smile.

"Tell me about it… But, people have a way to surprise you." She said with a small shrug.

"Tell me about it…." He repeated her words, a solemn expression on his face which she didn't fail to notice.

"What?" she asked but he just shook his head.

"Nothing…" he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That was not nothing, I saw the look. What is it?" she pressed and he let out a sigh.

"It's not something that happened recently. But I didn't tell you when it happened, I didn't want to upset you…" he started and she raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"The day after you sent me that e-mail to explain what had happened with Chase he came where I worked. He wanted to say goodbye because he was moving to Australia. Of course I didn't tell him that I knew everything and I let him tell me his side of the story. Half way through I wanted to punch him though so I just told him that I knew everything and that I didn't want to hear anything else." He explained shortly.

"After that I told him to leave and I haven't heard of him since then…" he finished in a low tone. She waited for her reaction but she didn't do anything.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said with a small shrug. "It turned out better than I thought it would." She continued with a small smile.

"But I don't believe one thing from that story." She said, looking at him with a smug expression. He just smirked.

"And what would that thing be?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"The part where you just told him to leave." She stated simply and he gave a shrug.

"Maybe he left with a black eye too… Is that bad?" he asked in a tone that made her laugh. "How did you know?"

"Since we became friends, and I don't mean the first months we worked together, you tend to act like my big brother. And that's what my big brother would have done if he had met Chase." She said with a smile.

"I have his approval then."

"Totally." She replied making him grin.

"Greg will be really pleased if he hears about it, too." She said and he frowned.

"I'm never gonna get used to you calling him Greg." He said, the frown remaining on his face and she laughed.

"How are the little ones doing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"They are fine. And I hope they'll stay this way…" she said with a sigh.

"Everything is going to turn out fine." He tried to reassure. "And then we will all spoil them rotten." He added with a smile.

"That's gonna be fun to watch." She stated with a smile of her own.

"It's gonna be funnier when they will be able to walk and they will follow House all around the hospital in order to hide with him." He said with a smirk making Cameron laugh.

His ringing mobile phone made him stop and he pulled it out of his pocket in order to see who was calling him. When he saw the name on the screen he groaned in frustration.

"Who is it?" asked Cameron with a frown.

"It's not so hard to guess. I returned today and he is already trying to get on my nerves!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Gimme the phone." She said, extending her hand.

Foreman hesitated at first but then handed her his mobile phone.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

There was a long pause on the other line and she smirked smugly.

"_Did I call you?" _asked House after some silent moments. _"Because I intended to call my favorite black guy." _He concluded and she smiled to herself.

"I think you are starting to lose your mind." She said faking concern.

There was another pause and then she heard his voice again.

"_I did call Foreman, I just checked the screen! What is he doing there and why are you messing with my head?" _he asked, faking annoyance.

"He is my friend and he came to visit. What do you want?" she asked, a smirk finding its way to her lips.

"_To mess with his head of course. I wanted to see if I could get him to come to the hospital but obviously my plan is ruined." _He muttered and she chuckled.

"Leave him alone Greg. And go treat your patient." She urged him and she heard him sigh.

"_You ok?" _he asked in a low tone before hanging up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go save that patient of yours, I'll see you later." She said in a soft tone.

He hang up the phone and she handed the mobile back to Foreman.

"What did he want?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He wanted to mess with your head of course." She stated simply, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Foreman shook his head and put the mobile phone back in his pocket.

"Some things will never change. Thank you for saving me, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll pay me back." She teased.

"Damn, you have been living with House for a long time. The guy has corrupted you!" he exclaimed and she laughed at the expression on his face.

They continued talking about nothing and everything for at least another hour until Foreman had to leave. After he said his goodbyes he left, with the promise to visit again now that he was back in town.

Cameron returned to the bedroom when she was alone again and retrieved her book from the nightstand.

**xOxOx**

House returned home a little over 7 in the afternoon. He dropped his keys on the table next to the door and his rucksack on the floor next to it and then headed to the kitchen.

He filled a glass with water and after downing its contents he made his way to the bedroom. He heard talking from the room and he frowned, wondering who was in there with Cameron.

As he approached he understood that she was alone. He opened the door as quietly as he could but she realized he was there and she stopped reading.

"Harry Potter? You are reading to the kids about Harry Potter? They haven't even seen the real world, do you know how disappointed they will be when they come out and realize that all the things you have been telling them are lies?" he asked in bewilderment, making a small smile appear on her face.

"Hello to you too." She greeted and patted the spot next to her.

He accepted the silent invitation and he sat on the bed next to her. He took the book from her hands and he studied the cover.

"I still don't know why you like reading these books." He said with a shrug.

"Maybe you would if you read them too." She suggested and he snorted.

"What? They are good!" she protested and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He smiled in amusement and stood up.

"I'm going to order something to eat. Want anything in particular?" he asked, taking his cane from the bed.

"Pizza?" she said with a smile.

He gave a nod and headed out of the room.

**xOxOx**

An hour later and after they had eaten they were lying in bed together. She was snuggled in his left side and he was flipping aimlessly through the TV channels.

She was reading the new medical journal he had brought home. She was trying to concentrate on the article she was reading, something really hard to achieve since he was making comments about anything he saw on the television.

"Will you just stop?" she said in frustration after some minutes.

He cocked his head to the right and studied her face for a few moments.

"It's not my fault, the TV programs are lousy today!" he exclaimed defensively, locking eyes with her.

"Then watch a sports channel." she suggested.

"The games today are lousy too." He shot back.

"Then switch to documentaries." She said with a sigh, her eyes returning to the medical journal in her hands.

"And don't say they are lousy!" she stated before he could say anything.

He closed his mouth and looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she didn't pay any attention to him.

He huffed in frustration and he looked back at the TV screen. Some minutes later she placed the book on the nightstand and he turned to look at her again.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She explained and she got out of bed.

When she returned to the room she found him watching one of his soap operas. She returned to the bed and she snuggled in his left side once again.

"We have that appointment tomorrow, don't forget." He said without looking away from the TV screen.

"I know…" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes closing.

A few minutes later she was sound asleep. He turned to look at her and then his eyes fell on the Harry Potter book she was reading earlier. The soap opera he was watching was boring anyway so he reached out and took the book in his hands.

He studied the cover for long moments and he was ready to put it back down but he had nothing else to do and he wasn't really sleepy. So, he opened the book on the first page and he started reading.

When Cameron woke up in the middle of the night because the blanket had fallen off the bed she found him sleeping on his back, the Harry Potter book resting on his chest.

She smiled to herself and she reached for the blanket. After covering her body and his she turned to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He sighed contently in his sleep making the smile on her lips widen. She took the book from him and she placed it back on the nightstand. After that she lied back down and was asleep a few minutes later…


	15. Reading

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well :)

Next chapter is finally ready... I know it's shorter than the others but I really couldn't do any better with this one. I hope it won't dissapoint you and I promise that the next one is going to be longer and the action will begin again ;)  
Thank you all for your support and for your wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me :)

Let's move on with the story then...

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own House MD and the lyrics are from the song _Manhattan from the sky_ by _Kate Voegele_..._

* * *

_xOxOx_

_You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
I wanna come down and walk around, you're mine  
_

_xOxOx_

* * *

**Chapter 15****: Reading**

.

"Just because your doctor said that everything looks good it doesn't mean that you'll get to run around the hospital." He stated seriously while they were making their way back to his office.

"And, anyway," he continued before she could say anything "your blood pressure is within normal rates but it could skyrocket easily if you get more stressed or if you overdo it." He said, not turning to look at her but looking straight ahead.

"Greg…" she started only to be cut off.

"And I don't care that I have to wait for Foreman for another week, there is no way you are staying here and participate in the differential…"

"House!" she exclaimed making him stop talking and turn to look at her.

He realized that she had stopped walking during his little runt and she was looking at him with a frown, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I know what the doctor said, I know what I have to do and I never said that I would return to work before the pregnancy is over. Are we ok now?" she asked with a small sigh.

He studied her with a raised eyebrow and he gave a curt nod.

"Good, now that everything is settled let's go back to your office." She said and started walking again.

He followed her back to Diagnostics where they found Wilson waiting for them.

"Hey, how did everything go?" he asked when he spotted his friends.

"Everything looks good. It doesn't mean that I don't have to take care of myself and be careful but things are better than she thought they would be. My blood pressure is stable, it has only gone above normal levels only a handful of times. She'll still watch me closely to make sure that everything will remain the way they are." She explained to Wilson.

"That's good news!" he said, smiling widely. "Why are you so grumpy?" he asked when she saw House's face.

"Don't worry, he is fine. He just wants to tie me on the bed so that I won't make a move outside the house." Cameron said making Wilson smile in amusement.

"It's not as funny as it sounds, trust me… If he could he would do it." she said with a sigh and took a sit on the couch.

"So, the doctor will keep on monitoring you, right?" Wilson asked and she nodded.

"Very closely, that's why he has an excuse to act like a crazy person. He says that it's my doctor's orders." She explained to Wilson mimicking House and making him laugh.

"I'm still in the room, you know." House said, waving a hand.

"I've noticed." She replied nonchalantly making a frown appear on his face.

"See how I'm treated?" House said, throwing his hands in the air and feigning frustration.

"You poor baby." Wilson cooed.

House scoffed and immediately reached for his PSP, seeing that the conversation was not going as he had planned. He rested his feet on the desk and crossed them at the ankles.

"How are your fellows doing?" Wilson asked after sharing a knowing smile with Cameron.

"You are conspiring against me with her; I'm not talking to you! And, anyway, what happened to bros before hoes?" he asked incredulously.

Cameron merely raised an eyebrow and Wilson shook his head.

"I think it's time for me to go, I just passed by to see how Allison was doing." Wilson said and stood up in order to walk to the door.

"See? You are doing it again!" House exclaimed.

"House, I think you are confusing the meaning of the phrase."

"No, I'm just changing the meaning a little." He replied with a shrug.

"Whatever House! See you Allison." Wilson said with a smile.

Cameron stood up from the couch and went to stand in front of House but he refused to look at her. He just continued playing with his PSP.

She reached out and took the game in her hand in order to see his eyes.

"Bros before hoes huh?" she asked with a smirk and he gave her a shrug.

"I didn't mean it that way." He stated, locking eyes with her.

She smiled at him and she slapped his feet down. She walked closer to him and sat down on his good leg. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist.

"Tired?" he asked in concern but she shook her head.

"Nope… why, do you want to send me home?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I have a hot date in ten minutes and what would happen if she walked in here and found you on my lap?" he asked in bewilderment.

She slapped his arm playfully and then she leaned to him, resting her forehead against his.

"You are crazy, you know that right?" she said before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"That's why you love me. Plus, you already knew that when you agreed to be with me." He stated matter of factly.

She smiled softly at him and he gave her a goofy grin.

"Is it too late to send you back?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeap, I think you threw the receipt away." He replied with a smirk before covering her lips with his.

He pulled back first and looked into her eyes.

"And now that everything is settled you'll go back home and you'll take me with you because Cuddy will probably come to force me to go to the clinic." He said with a frown making her laugh lightly.

"There are times that I still wonder why she hired you in the first place." She said skeptically and he looked at her incredulously.

"Because I'm the best of course!" he exclaimed with his best duh look.

"Come on, let's go." She urged, standing up and taking his hand in hers.

He grabbed his cane and followed her out of his office and to the parking lot.

**xOxOx**

"Greg, have you seen my…" she started but she trailed off when she spotted him on the couch with the item she was looking for in his hands.

She walked closer to him and she sat down on the couch next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, studying his face.

"Shhh, I'm reading…" he mumbled distractedly, not turning to look at her.

"That's my book." She stated matter of factly.

"I know…" he replied in the same tone, his eyes locked on the page he was reading.

"My Harry Potter book that you refused to catch in your hands let alone read." She explained.

He scoffed and casted a glance her way and then returned his attention to the book in his hands.

She smiled to herself and she got up, leaving him alone.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

"Back to the bedroom. I have an unfinished book on my nightstand." She replied and walked down the hall.

He waited for a few minutes before following her to the bedroom.

"I thought that you were going to stay there all day." She commented with a smirk.

He just raised an eyebrow and then got into bed with her, the book still in his hands. She scooted close to him and she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Sooo, where did you stop reading the previous time?" he asked nonchalantly and she looked at him curiously.

"What? Do you want to confuse the kids? They'll want to know what happened in between." He said with a small shrug making a smile appear on her lips.

She took the book in her hands and after showing him where she had stopped reading she gave it back to him.

He gave her a nod and he started reading out loud from the spot she had pointed out. She couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. She snuggled in his side, as close to him as possible and she closed her eyes letting his voice sooth her.

It was times like this one that showed her everything he wasn't able to tell her about his feelings. And she preferred these small actions instead of all the words in the world…


	16. Worry

_Hello everyone! _

_Yeap, you are not hallucinating, this is actually a new chapter! After, I don't even remember how many months, this story is finally back. I have no excuse really, I had time  
to write but I didn't know what to write so the outcome was the same :p I don't know how many hours I spent just looking at a blank word page trying to find something to  
write. I had to actually read it again to remember what was going on in this story. _

_Anyway... I hope you haven't given up on this story because I haven't and I plan on finishing this ;)  
I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out but I had to write something so that the story would move on. I'm working on the next chapter and I think it's going to  
be better. Also, I'm not a doctor and I haven't been in a similar situation so everything medical I write comes from searching the internet of course :p _

_Thanks for reading everyone! :)  
Let's move on with the story...  
I hope this chapter won't disappoint you _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Let me out _by _Ben's Brother_..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_So let me out or let me in  
And tell me how, we can win  
'Cause I really wanna know now before I begin  
To let you go,  
to let you go  
So let me know_

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 16: Worry**

**.**

He was in the living room, sitting on the couch and reading a medical journal, his reading glasses perched on his nose. She was supposed to be sleeping in the bedroom but he suddenly saw her walking towards him, her right hand resting on her swollen belly.

He slid his glasses lower and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were sleeping…" he commented and she gave him a weak smile.

"Can't sleep." She replied as she walked to him.

He patted the spot next to him and she willingly sat down beside him. He took the quilt from the back of the couch and he handed it to her. She draped it over her lower body, she grabbed the remote and she started flipping through the channels.

He studied her face for some moments and then he reached out and caught her hand in his.

"Are you ok?" he asked, unable to hide his worry.

She nodded her head and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm fine… I'm just a little tired, that's all." She tried to reassure him but he wasn't fully convinced.

"You don't seem fine to me." He told her seriously.

"Greg, stop obsessing please. If I feel anything at all I will tell you at once." She replied, looking seriously at him, her eyes locking with his.

He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before returning to his medical journal.

A few minutes later, and after she found nothing interesting to watch, she laid on the couch, her head pillowing his left thigh.

"Sleepy now?" he asked with a smirk and he felt her nod.

She closed her eyes and a few minutes later she fell asleep. His attention was drawn immediately to her. He closed the book and placed it on the coffee table carefully, not wanting to wake her up.

His fingers gently traced her jaw line as he watched her sleep. He couldn't help the small smile that reached his lips. He rested his palm on her belly softly and he left it there. Soon enough he felt a tiny movement against it and his smile grew even bigger.

Things were good. Well, as good as they could be considering their situation. Thankfully, her blood pressure was at normal levels. It had increased only once too much above normal and that day she was at the hospital, visiting him.

Her doctor was monitoring her closely in case her situation changed. Until that point nothing to make them worry had happened and everything seemed to be under control. And House found himself praying to a God that he didn't even believe in for things to stay that way.

The babies were growing steadily, gaining weight with every passing week. They were both healthy and they both hadn't cooperated during the latest ultrasound so they hadn't found their genders yet. Not that he cared enough. They would find out eventually so he wasn't in a hurry. He actually preferred it that way…

He still couldn't believe it that they had come this far without any major complications. The one baby was on the 32nd week and the other one on the 35th. And, luckily, the smaller baby was developing normally despite her Gynecologist's initial concerns.

If everything was ok then why did he have an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach all day long? He couldn't quite place it. It was like a warning, a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And no matter what he did or how rationally he tried to think that feeling just refused to go away. He hated it…

He let out a breath slowly and he tried to calm down his racing mind. His eyes traveled over the sleeping form of Allison Cameron and they rested on her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. There were no worry lines marking her beautiful features and she looked… angelic, innocent. God, he was turning sappy…

He turned to look at the clock on the wall and he groaned. Too late to be up… He nudged her shoulder softly, not wanting to startle her, and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly at him and he run his finger gently down her cheek.

"Come on, get up. Time to go to bed or else you'll be complaining tomorrow." He said in a low tone and she nodded. He helped her up and they walked together to the bedroom.

**_xOxOx_**

He groaned when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. It couldn't be morning yet it just felt that he fell asleep five minutes ago. He swatted her hand away and he buried his head under the pillow.

"Greg, please wake up…" her tone scared him. It was urgent; worry and fear were etched in her voice and that alone was enough to wake him up instantly.

He sat up straight on the bed and he turned to look at her at once. Her face was pale, her hand was resting on her swollen belly and he could actually see the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." He asked going into doctor mode at once.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling well and I think I just felt a contraction, but I'm not sure." She replied, trying to stay calm and not panic.

"Ok, try to relax. I'm paging your doctor and we are going to the hospital right now. Ok?" he said looking straight into her eyes and trying to stay calm too.

She nodded in confirmation and he got out of bed. He went to page her doctor and then he returned to the bedroom in order to get dressed.

"I haven't arranged anything yet, I haven't even prepared my bag-"

"Allison, please don't panic." He interrupted her "It's going to be alright, I'll call Wilson too to help. Do you think you can get dressed or do you want me to help?" he asked her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I can do it." She reassured him.

"Fine… Your doctor is on her way to the hospital so she'll probably be there when we arrive." He informed her.

He went to help her when he saw her struggling with her blouse. He lifted her chin up in order to see her eyes and when he saw the tears that threatened to fall he sighed. He cupped her face in his hands and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm scared Greg…" she admitted in a whisper.

His arms wrapped around her body, holding her against him and trying to calm her down a bit. He felt the exact same thing.

"I know Allie… I'm scared too." He told her and then he pulled back in order to look into her eyes again. "But everything is going to be alright in the end." He tried to reassure her.

She gave him a weak smile and he kissed the lonely tear away.

"Let's get you dressed." He said gently and together they finished dressing her and then they headed straight to the car.

The drive to the hospital was silent. Her gaze was locked straight ahead and her hands were resting on her swollen belly, like that move alone could protect the babies, like it would make everything better.

He kept steeling glances at her all the while. He didn't know what to say really. Even if he could find something he was almost sure that it wouldn't help. The fact that she refused to look at him made him feel even more uneasy.

They reached the hospital a few minutes later. Wilson was already waiting for them there. He helped Cameron out of the car and into a wheelchair and the headed straight to the Maternity Ward where her doctor was ready for her.

After they filled her in she took Cameron in for an examination. Although House wanted to go in with them she told him to stay out and that she would inform him when she was done. Of course, he didn't take it quite well. After threatening her he sat down with a huff and waited as patiently as he could.

Wilson was there with him and he kept glancing at his best friend.

"You ok?" he asked after a few silent minutes.

"Do I seem ok? None of this is ok!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Wilson laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder and he squeezed gently.

"Nothing is certain yet." He tried to comfort him but House wouldn't listen.

"I knew that something like this would happen, I just knew it! Stupid hunch…" he mumbled the last part but Wilson was wise enough not to question him any longer.

Dr. Murray returned to the office fifteen minutes later and by the look on her face he knew that things didn't look good.

"What's going on?" he asked the moment he saw and she let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to admit her in the hospital." She said solemnly.

He closed his eyes and tried to control his heart rate that seemed to be completely out of control.

"What's the diagnosis? Is she in labor?" he asked steadily.

"Yes and no. The contractions have started but the amniotic sacks are intact. Her water hasn't broken yet but she is 3cm dilated. I want to try and stop the contractions and start her on steroids so that the babies' lungs will develop faster. If we can't prevent labor they'll at least have better chances and they won't have to stay in the NICU for that long." She explained but the only thing he could do was nod.

"I want to run some more tests, check her blood pressure again which at the time is normal and I'll also hook her up on a fetal monitor. We'll check the babies' estimated weight and development and we'll move on from there." She added.

"And if we can't stop the labor we're going to have to deliver them, right?" he asked with a solemn expression and her doctor nodded in confirmation.

That was the part he dreaded.

"An intern is going to come and take her to her room. I'm going to run some tests and I'll come to inform you when I have the results." She told him and exited the office.

**_xOxOx_**

Minutes later he slid the door to her room open and he entered her room. Wilson had gone to call Cuddy and inform her about everything so he was alone.

When he entered he found her sitting on the bed, her eyes locked on the TV. He noticed the IV and the fetal monitor the moment he entered and then his eyes searched her face immediately. She wasn't so pale now but she didn't seem any calmer.

He walked closer to her and he hooked his cane at the footboard. He then took a sit on the bed next to her and she turned to look at him.

"My doctor was here. She gave me steroids and something to stop the contractions. Now we'll just have to wait." She informed him and he gave her a curt nod.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his fingers trailing over her knuckles.

The shrug she gave him as an answer did nothing to quench his worry.

"Usually I am the one that doesn't talk…" he said with a weak smile and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"What if something goes terribly wrong? What if they don't make it? What if-" his fingers on her lips prevented her from going on.

"Don't do that; stop thinking of everything that could go wrong and focus on something else." He tried to encourage her.

"Since when did you become the optimist in this relationship?" she asked with a small smile.

"Weird huh?" he asked and caught her hand in his "Come here now…" he urged, pulling her gently towards him.

She willingly moved closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. His left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him and he dropped a kiss on her temple.

"So, now we wait?" she asked in a whisper.

"Now we wait…" he answered and squeezed her hand gently.

Dr. Murray returned with the test results and to check on Cameron an hour later. The medicine was working, her contractions had stopped and her blood pressure was within normal range.

The estimated weight of the babies was better than she thought it would be and that alone gave them some kind of hope. The steroids should help develop their lungs and she hoped that they would manage to stall the labor for at least a week. If they could manage to stall it even further it would be even better.

Hearing the news they felt a little calmer than before but they still knew that they weren't out of danger yet. They had a long road to go until the babies were delivered and they knew that it would be nothing but easy.

House tried to retain calm façade but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding. Wilson had passed by to check on them and after trying for almost fifteen minutes to convince House to eat something he gave up and he left his friends alone.

Cameron fell asleep some time after six in the morning but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He just stayed in bed with her in his arms and he watched her sleeping. His hand came to rest on her swollen belly and he tried to relax but to no avail. He would never understand why things had to be so difficult.

His mind was on overdrive, thinking of something that could help her or the babies but he could come up with nothing else than the obvious choices. Her doctor had done everything in her power and the only thing they could do was wait.

He hated that part… the one where he could do nothing but wait. Deep down he hoped that this was a nightmare and that it would end soon. But he knew better…

His eyes started closing from exhaustion and this time he didn't try to fight the sleep off. He needed some rest, he needed to empty his mind completely. So he just closed his eyes and a few moments later he was asleep.

He woke up a lot earlier than he would have liked. His whole body felt stiff and his leg was screaming in pain. He took some deep breaths but it didn't seem to do anything. His hand massaged his thigh, trying to relieve some of the pain.

His eyes darted to Cameron. She was still sleeping peacefully. At least one of them was getting some much needed rest.

He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his pill bottle. He took two pills out and he dry swallowed them. He carefully extracted his left arm from under her head, not wanting to wake her up, and he stood up. He stretched out and reached for his cane.

He checked the monitors to see if everything was ok and after making sure that her stats were normal he exited her room quietly. He slid the door closed behind him and the moment he turned around he saw Wilson with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" his best friend asked in concern and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I slept… for about two hours." House replied accepting the coffee.

"How is she doing?"

"She is stable for the time being. And she better stay that way…" he mumbled and took a sip from his coffee.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria. You need to eat something." Wilson told him but he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to head to my office and then I'll go find Allison's doctor." He said and without waiting for his friend's protests he started walking towards the elevators.

Wilson knew that there was nothing he could do to convince him and even if he tried nothing good would come out of it. He let out a sigh and he decided to go back to his office. He checked on Cameron first and after he made sure that she was ok he headed straight to his office.


	17. Waiting

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_First of all, thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I didn't know if you were still interested in this story after all the  
time it took me to continue with it :p  
A much faster update than the previous one and I think that this chapter turned out better than the last one... At least I know what to write now :p I hope you  
will enjoy reading this chapter as well!  
Again, sorry for any mistakes at the medical parts, I'm not a doctor. _

_Any comments, suggestions or anything else are welcome.  
Thank you all for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Better_ by Matthew Mayfield..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_With your eyes on my secrets,  
God knows what you'll see  
There's so much to my story,  
But you're the perfect ending_

__

I haven't found what you're looking for  
I haven't found what you need  
But don't think what you're after is  
More than I can be

_For you, for me  
Make me a better man  
For you, oh please  
Make me a better man_

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 17: Waiting**

**.**

A week and Cameron was still in the hospital. Her condition was stable and although her blood pressure had increased slightly a few times it had returned back to normal levels. The contractions had completely stopped from the first day and she was still 3cm dilated.

Dr. Murray was checking on her every few hours. She was hopeful that they would manage to stall the labor for another week.

Cameron seemed a lot calmer now but House was as stressed as he was the first day. He was practically living in the hospital. He had only gone home twice. The first time to get Cameron's things and the second to take some clothes for him because he had used the ones he kept in his locker.

Every day that passed by he seemed more and more agitated and worried. He lashed out at everyone except Cameron and he listened to no one. Cuddy and Wilson had tried to talk to him but he just refused to listen.

So now he was hiding in his office, with all the blinds closed and the doors locked. He just wised that Cuddy wouldn't call the janitor to open the door. He had checked on Cameron earlier, she was asleep so he found the opportunity to retrieve to his office.

The vial containing his pills was in his hand but he hadn't taken any yet. He just looked at it, deep in thought.

He had lost count of how many pills he had consumed over the past few days. He had tried to hide it from Cameron; he didn't want her to worry for him too. But he was almost certain that she knew his leg hurt more than normal and that he had increased his dosage again.

He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this without her knowing how serious things were. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to help her in any way that he wanted, he wanted to be the one to give her whatever she needed but his damn leg was holding him back yet again. He was almost sure that she wouldn't agree but that's how he saw it.

Wilson would say that that it was not the usual pain and that it was his mental state that worsened things. And maybe he was right… he definitely was right. But the result was the same so he didn't really care about the cause of the pain.

He would be a lousy father, he knew that. What were his kids going to say? That their father was a drug addicted cripple? That he took one pill after the other and that he could do nothing? He couldn't run, hell, he couldn't even walk properly! How was he going to play with them, and take long walks during the weekends and so many other things that his stupid leg prevented him from doing?

He threw the pill bottle in the air and he caught it again in his hand. He shook it gently and watched the pills but he didn't open it. So many times in the past he had refused to listen to his best friend. He refused to do therapy, he refused to cut down on the pills he just refused to give it a try at all. But now things were different… he had something to live for. The woman he loved was lying in a bed not far away. And he was going to be a dad… He could at least try for them, right?

He rolled the vial into his hand and he closed his fingers around it. Yes, his leg would never heal completely even if he did attend physiotherapy. Yes, he wouldn't be able to run again but at least he wouldn't be in so much pain. Yes, he would never be able to do all the other things dads normally do with their children but he was a genius for crying out loud! He would find other things to do with them. And he wouldn't be a drug addict.

A sudden urge to visit Cameron overwhelmed him. He had to talk to her; he had to listen to her reassure him. He needed her and it still scared him. He casted one last glance at the pill bottle in his hand and without opening it he tossed it in his jacket pocket and he stood up. He grabbed his cane and he made his way straight to the Maternity Ward.

**_xOxOx_**

He slid the door to her room open and the moment she saw him she smiled at him softly.

"Hey…" she greeted and she patted the spot next to her on the bed, a silent invitation for him to join her.

"You are finally awake huh?" he said and he walked towards her and he took a sit on the bed.

She leaned to him and she placed a small kiss on his lips. He let out a sigh and she pulled back in order to study him.

"You haven't slept." She pointed out and he groaned.

"Wilson passed by?" he asked with a frown but she shook her head.

"I know you Greg; I don't need Wilson to tell me what is going on. You probably haven't eaten anything either and I am almost sure that your leg is giving you a hard time." She added and he frowned.

He was ready to ask how did she know all these things if Wilson hadn't stopped by but she beat him to it.

"I know because I can see the dark circles under your eyes. You don't like the food the cafeteria serves, that's how I know you haven't eaten. And you favor your left leg even more than you usually do that's how I know that your leg hurts more than usual." She finished and she caught his hand in hers.

"Please tell me that you haven't been popping pills like they are candy." She pleaded and he immediately looked away, ashamed to look into her green-blue eyes.

He felt her hand on his cheek and she gently lifted his chin, wanting to meet his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes couldn't lie to her. Her thumb caressed his chin gently and he closed his eyes. How could one simple touch from her calm him down?

"Please don't do this to yourself. I know that this is too much to handle but I can't stand here and watch you self-destruct because of me. I won't have it… so, please, stop this. I can't afford to lose you. There are already too many things at stake I won't be able to take anymore." She whispered and he could tell just by her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

He looked at her deeply and he reached out for her. He caught her hands in his and he pulled her to him so that she was in his embrace.

"You don't have to worry about me too. You have enough in your head…" He said in a low tone, his hand gliding up and down her arm.

"It's kind of hard not to worry about you. I love you, I can't stop it." She reasoned.

He dropped a small kiss on her forehead and she snuggled deeper in his embrace. She caught his hand in hers and she placed it gently on her swollen belly. He soon felt a small movement against the palm of his hand and he let out a sigh. She immediately got alarmed and she looked at him.

"I'm gonna suck at this…" he mumbled in defeat but she didn't let him continue.

"No you are not." She stated seriously and without a hint of uncertainty.

"And don't start about your leg and that you won't be able to run with them and take them to the beach or play lacrosse and baseball with them. There are fathers who are a hundred percent capable physically but they don't give a damn about their children, there are others who even abuse them or they just leave them and never return and their children don't even know them…" she stated looking deeply into his eyes and he had to admit that everything she said sounded very reasonable.

"But you… you are here, worrying about them and being with me when I need you. You even read books to them, you play the piano for them and they are not even here yet! You are going to be great Greg, whether you believe it or not. There are other things in life except from baseball and lacrosse and our kids are going to know that and they are going to love you. Anyone can be a father Greg but it takes someone special to be a dad… and you are special so don't ever doubt yourself again. You are going to be a great dad…" she said truthfully, all the while her eyes locked with his.

He gave her a curt nod and he kissed her lips softly. And he hugged her tightly.

That was the reason he needed to see her. He needed to hear her say all these things on order to believe that he could do this. He felt that small movement against his palm again and he smiled.

"See? They agree with me." She stated with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, yeah, our kids are smart. I get it." He replied.

She moved closer to him and she rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his free hand remained on her belly.

"Wilson came by earlier and he gave me this." She said and handed him a full vial of Vicodin.

He reached into his pocket and he took out his pill bottle. He gave it a shake so that she could see that it was not empty and he placed it back in his pocket.

"Wilson assumed that I would have run out… I don't blame him…" he told her and she frowned.

"You haven't taken any today, have you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I may never be able to run again but at least I can stop being a drug addict." He said surely and she studied his face.

"Greg, are you sure about this? You are in pain." She said, looking intently at him.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to quit cold turkey. But I'm going to cut down on my dosage and if things work out as planned then I will **consider** changing the Vicodin with something else." He explained in a serious tone.

She gave him a nod, not really knowing what to say to this but knowing that he didn't want to make a big fuss about it. She claimed his lips in a slow kiss and he willingly responded to her touch.

When they broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers and he let out a breath slowly.

"I want you to go home. Eat, have a real shower, sleep in a real bed. I don't want you suffering because of me." She said and he tried to protest she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Please Greg…"

He nodded in agreement and she smiled softly.

"I'll be back in four hours tops." He said before kissing her lips and standing up. "You two better be in there when I return." He warned, leaning down so that his face was at the same level with her belly.

He dropped a small kiss there and he grabbed his cane.

"I love you…" he told her in a whisper and she smiled.

"Love you too… now go." She urged him and with a small wave he exited the room and he walked down the hall towards the elevators.

**_xOxOx_**

He was at home, lying on the couch, his eyes closed. He had arrived two hours ago. He had taken a shower, he had eaten and now he was just relaxing, well… trying to relax.

Every five minutes he checked his pager and his mobile phone in case Cameron or anyone from the hospital had called. Of course, before leaving, he had informed Wilson and had told him to keep an eye on Cameron while he was gone.

He didn't know what to do here really. His mind kept drifting to her and he was worried sick that something would happen and he wouldn't be with her. He knew that Wilson was there but it did nothing to help him relax.

Without a second thought he grabbed his jacket that had fallen on the floor, he took his cane and keys and he made his way to the door. After one glance around the apartment he opened the door and he headed to his car.

The moment he entered the lobby he felt his pager vibrating and he reached for it at once. The moment he saw the 911 on the small screen he panicked and he almost ran to Cameron's room. He was there some short minutes later.

He slid the door open so forcefully that the glass shook violently. Cameron looked up from the book she was reading with a frown and he paused.

"You are ok?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she inquired and he looked at her, clearly confused.

"I got a 911 page…" her look made him stop mid sentence.

"You have a patient, you do know that, right?" she asked with a smirk and he groaned.

He checked his pager again and he cursed under his breath. He took his mobile phone out of his pocket and he dialed his office's number.

"_Diagnostics Department, Dr. Foreman speaking." _He heard his employee's voice.

"You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack! Next time you want to tell me that our patient is in trouble call me and don't ever send me a page like that again!" he yelled.

"_Damn… sorry House, I thought you'd check. Allison is ok right?" _he asked in concern and House exhaled slowly.

"Yeah, she is fine. What the hell is wrong with our patient?" he asked, clearly not in the mood to talk more.

"_He went into cardiac arrest and he is currently in a coma." _He replied making House groan.

"Can you handle the three idiots and make sure that they don't kill him?" he inquired and he heard Foreman sigh.

"_I think… But we need to run a differential." _Foreman stated.

"I'll be there in a while. Page the others." He replied and he hung up the phone.

"Is your patient in big trouble?" she asked him with a small smile and he nodded in confirmation.

"I have to go. Just…"

"I'm fine, go." She reassured him and with a small nod he left her room and he headed straight to Diagnostics.


	18. Disaster

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all well :)_

_Thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment and tell me what they think! :)  
So, the next chapter is ready. Sorry for any mistakes at the medical parts, I'm not a doctor... I hope it isn't very inaccurate. There  
is going to be some heavy angst in this chapter, don't hate me a lot :p I promise I will fix things in the next chapters ;) _

_Any comments, suggestions or anything else are welcome!  
I hope you will enjoy this chapters!  
Thank you all for reading :) _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song G_oodbye my lover _by _James Blunt_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
I've watched you sleeping for a while  
I'd be the father of your child  
I'd spend a lifetime with you_

__

I know your fears and you know mine  
we've had our doubts but now we're fine  
and I love you, I swear that's true  
I cannot live without you

_Goodbye my lover  
goodbye my friend  
you have been the one  
you have been the one for me_

_**xOxOx**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 18: Disaster**_

_**.  
** _

He was in his office when Wilson found him. His cane was resting on top of his desk and he was fumbling with his oversized tennis ball.

Wilson took a sit in front of his desk and he waited for his friend to say something but House remained silent. His gaze was locked on the wall, his feet propped up on the desk.

"I went to see how Allison was doing. She was asleep but I saw that you didn't take the pill bottle I left to her for you." Wilson said nonchalantly but House didn't react at all.

"Do you want to-"

"No, I don't want to talk. I have a patient who is in critical condition and I don't even have a clue what's wrong with him. So if you are here to talk about my pill consummation then I'm not interested." He stated without looking at his friend, his eyes still locked on the door.

"I'm not here about that." Wilson argued.

"I don't want to talk about Allison either." He replied, finally looking at him.

"House, you have to talk to someone. It's not good keeping everything inside. I know, you don't want to talk to her because you don't want to worry her but you have to talk to someone." He almost pleaded.

"If I wanted to have my actions analyzed I'd call a shrink. And you don't have to worry about me, I talked with Allison earlier today…" he said and Wilson's eyes widened in surprise.

"You… talked?" he asked in bewilderment making his friend roll his eyes.

"Does it sound so absurd Jimmy boy?" he asked, managing a little smirk.

"Actually yeah… What-"

"Ah uh, I'm not giving you the details, I'm not in the mood…" he stated and threw the ball against the wall only to catch it again in his hand.

Wilson observed him for a while, noting his every move. He seemed agitated, his mind was probably a hundred miles away, his gaze was unfocused. He was almost sure that he was trying to find what was wrong with his newest patient but his mind refused to cooperate fully and that frustrated him.

House had learnt to block his emotions but this time he couldn't do it. He was so worried and stressed out about Cameron that he couldn't control his emotions anymore. He was also scared, a completely new feeling to him. He was never scared for someone else, never. And now he felt helpless because of that.

"Stop doing that." House's voice made Wilson snap out of his reverie.

"Stop what?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Stop psychoanalyzing my every move." He stated seriously and Wilson sighed.

"Fine… I'll go check on one of my patients. If you want to talk…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll come to find you. But I thought you were an oncologist not a shrink." He said matter of factly.

"Yeap… but I am **your **shrink unfortunately." He mumbled and he headed out of House's office leaving him alone once again.

**_xOxOx_**

Three days later and his patient was still in a coma. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find what was wrong with him. His symptoms seemed completely unrelated, every test they had done had come back negative or inconclusive and he was starting to run out of ideas.

His worst problem was that he couldn't concentrate solely on the case. He was trying to solve the case and at the same time his mind kept drifting to Cameron.

There were some complications the precious day and early that morning. Her blood pressure had increased dangerously some times and her doctor didn't know if she could stall the labor any longer. At least with the steroids she had taken the babies would probably have no problem with their lungs.

That's the reason he couldn't concentrate on the case at all. The only thing he wanted to do was be with her all the time but he had to find what was wrong with his patient before he died. And judging by his condition he had to do something fast.

His employees had spent the night in the lab running test after test while he kept visiting Cameron during the differential in order to check on her. He hadn't slept all night and he doubted that he would find some time to sleep that day.

He was so tired that even the letters on the white board didn't make sense to him anymore. They seemed blurry. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and tried to focus again. He knew that in his state there was nothing he could do so he decided to head to Cameron's room once again.

When he reached her room, though, he immediately knew that this was probably one of the worst days of his life. Her doctor was there, looking alarmed and checking the monitors next to her bed and Cameron looked so pale it scared him.

He stormed in the room and he walked at once close to her and caught her hand in his.

"What happened?" he demanded to know.

"I felt a contraction…" Cameron replied, her free hand clutching her belly.

"When?"

"Ten minutes ago." She mumbled and she closed her eyes as another contraction washed over her. Her grip on his hand tightened and his eyes darted on the monitors, checking her vitals.

"Her blood pressure is up, what do we do now?" he asked looking at Dr. Murray.

"I don't think I can do anything to stop it. She is already 6cm dilated; we have to deliver the babies now. If we don't your blood pressure is going to cause severe problems to your organs and the babies." She stated.

"I'm going to book an OR and send a nurse to prepare you." She informed them before exiting the room and leaving them alone.

He was ready to follow her doctor but her hand griping his stopped him.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispered and looked up at him.

"You… you want me here?" he asked reluctantly and she nodded.

"Ok then… I'm staying…" he told her and he sat down on the bed next to her, his hand always holding hers.

She gave him a weak smile and she leaned to him so that her forehead was resting against his shoulder.

"I'm scared Greg…" she mumbled and she tightened her grip on his hand as a new contraction hit her.

"Shh… it's going to be ok, you'll see." He tried to reassure her and himself.

"And you'll be here?" she asked, pulling back in order to look at him.

"I won't leave your side, I promise." He said seriously looking deeply into her eyes.

He cupped her cheek gently and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. The nurse chose that moment to enter the room making House groan.

"Talk about bad timing…" he mumbled making Cameron to actually smile.

The nurse walked cautiously towards them and House stood up.

"It's ok… I won't bite your head off." He said sarcastically and let her do her job.

**_xOxOx_**

The nurse wheeled her to the OR where her doctor was already waiting.

"Dr. House, what are you doing here? I don't recall mentioning that you would scrub in." she said when she spotted House coming in with Cameron.

"I'm staying here, you are going to have to deal with it." He stated calmly, looking seriously at her.

His look told her that he would not take no for an answer.

"If you interfere-"

"I won't interfere if you do your job well." He interrupted her.

"Fine." She said apprehensively and she turned her full attention to Cameron.

"How are you feeling Allison? Anything else apart from the contraction?" she asked, checking her vitals.

"I'm extremely dizzy." She mumbled in reply.

"Her blood pressure is increasing." House commented and moved to stand next to Cameron's bed.

Dr. Murray nodded and looked worriedly at him. He exhaled slowly and after scanning every monitor he turned his full attention to Cameron.

"Allison, you are fully dilated, we can start." Dr. Murray informed them and Cameron gave a weak nod.

She reached out for him and he caught her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He moved closer to her and he kissed her temple.

"Come on Allie, you can do this…" he whispered so that only she could hear him.

"When another contraction comes I need you to push." Her doctor instructed.

He knew the exact moment the next contraction washed over her because she gripped his hand so tightly he thought his bones would crack.

What caught his attention though were the beeping sounds from the monitor and he turned to check what was going on.

"Her blood pressure is rising again." Her doctor said.

"Damn it…" he cursed and turned to look at Cameron.

"Allison, hey, look at me, focus on me." He told her.

"Greg… I don't think… I can…" she mumbled before losing consciousness.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled, turning to look at her doctor.

"Doctor House I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't stop." She warned and turned to look at her assistant.

"We must do a C-section, STAT." she instructed.

"What? Are you insane?" House shouted.

"Dr. House get out, now." She demanded but he didn't seem to listen.

"I'm going nowhere!" He replied furiously.

"You are going out or I'm calling security." She stated but he made no move to walk out of the OR.

**_xOxOx_**

He was almost dragged out of the room so that Dr. Murray could continue with the procedure. She had no idea how he would react if something went wrong, that's why she wanted him out.

When Wilson saw him being accompanied by two security guards he got extremely worried.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded to know, studying his friend who looked at the two people accompanying him.

"You can leave me now! I'm not going to barge in." he said in agitation and he sat heavily on a chair outside the delivery room.

He rested his elbows on his knees and he buried his face in his hands.

"House?" his best friend's voice was full of worry.

"She lost consciousness. Her blood pressure skyrocketed again and her doctor is performing a C-section as we speak. Things don't look good James…" he mumbled in defeat.

Wilson let out a sigh and he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok."

"You have no idea what's going to happen so don't try to reassure me that things are going to be ok!" House yelled and threw his cane against the wall.

He took some deep breaths, trying to control his racing heartbeat but nothing seemed to work.

They stayed silent for long minutes. Wilson knew that nothing good could come out if he pressured him so he decided to let him calm down a bit.

A nurse coming their way caught their attention but by the look on her face they knew that something was wrong.

"What happened? Where is Dr. Murray?" House asked.

"There was a complication." She started.

"What complication? Talk, damn it!" he yelled making the nurse flinch.

"There was an internal bleed during the procedure. Dr. Murray is working to stop the bleed now. The babies were sent to the NICU immediately. Your son, the smaller baby, wasn't breathing at first but he took a breath after they cleaned his airway. Your daughter seemed fine, she was breathing well. You can go check on them and we will send someone to inform you when Dr. Cameron is out of surgery." She explained.

"I'm not moving from here until Allison comes out of the OR, do you understand me? Now go in there and keep me posted." He told her in a gravely low tone and the nurse nodded and went back in the OR.

"House, you should go check-"

"I'm not going anywhere! If you want to check on them then you can but I am staying here until they tell me that Allison is ok, am I clear?" he shouted.

He sat back down on the chair and he covered his eyes with his hand. The only thing Wilson could do was stare at his best friend. He couldn't force him to do anything. He knew that he was scared for Cameron and that he wouldn't move from that spot until he knew that everything was ok with her.

He just hoped that everything would be alright because he doubted that he would even want to see the babies if something happened to her.

So, since House wasn't going to check on them he would do it for him.

"I'm going to-"

"Yeap, I know. I wouldn't recognize you if you didn't go." he said, never looking at him.

Wilson knew that his friend was upset, angry and scared at the moment… so he left him alone and he headed to the NICU.

House watched his friend walk away and he sighed. This was not happening to him, it couldn't be happening to him. He blinked rapidly trying to hold the tears back and he rubbed his eyes with his hand almost furiously.

He felt helpless, completely useless. The woman he loved was in surgery, his babies were in the NICU and he had no idea how they were and he could do nothing at all to help them. What was he going to do if something happened to her? He couldn't even bear the thought of losing her how was he going to manage without her?

And what would he do with the babies? He had no idea what to do with a baby, how was he supposed to raise them? He was going to ruin their lives he just knew it. He hadn't even gone to see them yet. They were less than an hour old and he was already a lousy father to them. She would never forgive him for that.

No, no, no… he couldn't think like that, he wouldn't! She was going to make it, damn it, she was going to be ok and they were going to take their babies and head home. He had to stay positive if not for him then for her and their babies. He had to…

His problem was that he didn't know how to…


	19. Little miracles

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :) _

_First of all thanks to everyone who is reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time and tell me what they think, it's much appreciated.  
Chapter 19 is ready, I tried not to include too many medical stuff 'cause I'm no doctor so everything that I write comes from the internet. It's time  
to meet the little ones in this chapters. After Wilson has a talk with House..._

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
Thank you all fore reading :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Inside your heaven _by _Carrie Underwood_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

_I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven _

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 19: Little miracles**

**.**

His eyes were locked on her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing evenly, her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took. She looked like an angel… and she hadn't woken up yet.

Twenty-four hours later and she still hadn't woken up. Her doctor had managed to stop the internal bleed before it was too late but despite the fact that the surgery had gone well she had still not woken up yet. And he was starting to feel desperate, hopeless…

She was in the ICU, the monitors around her where beeping steadily and all he could do was watch her and pray to a God that he didn't even believe in to bring her back to him.

He hadn't left her side. From the moment she was placed in the room at the ICU he hadn't moved at all. He was constantly there, holding her hand in his and waiting for her to wake up and look at him again with her amazing green-blue eyes.

He hadn't even gone to the NICU yet, he hadn't even seen the babies, their babies. He was sure that if she found out he wouldn't hear the end of it. But he couldn't leave her, he just couldn't.

He glided his thumb over her knuckles and he closed his eyes. He let out a breath slowly and he looked at her again. How was he going to live if something happened to her? He couldn't think about it, he wouldn't let himself think about it.

And then there were the babies. Two innocent little people who depended on him and he hadn't even asked to learn how they were. He was already ruining their lives and they were only a day old. What would happen when they got older? How was he going to tell her that he hadn't even asked about their babies? How was he going to tell her that it had been a day since their birth and he hadn't even seen them?

He felt his eyes watering and he did nothing to stop the tears from falling. He caught her hand in both of his and he leaned down until his lips were pressed against her knuckles.

"I've screwed up already… I told you I'd be a lousy father but you never believed me." He whispered, his hot tears moistening the skin of her hand.

"And it's only been a day… and you are not here. You promised me that everything would be ok but you can't even talk to me now that I need you."

His finger traced her knuckled softly and he brought his hand up in order to wipe away his tears.

"I freaked out before the C-section. I couldn't even see clear, why on earth didn't we do a C-section from the beginning, why the hell did I lose it? I never do that, I'm Greg House for crying out loud! But this time it was you and I couldn't even think straight..."

"I have no idea what to do Allison. They are one floor down and I haven't even asked about them let alone see them. You know, we have a little boy and a little girl and I can't even describe them to you because I haven't seen them! I'm pathetic… I've disappointed you." he mumbled in defeat.

"Please wake up Allison, I can't live without you, I need you… We all need you…" a sob escaped him and he closed his eyes but the tears kept on falling from his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He already knew it. He was just surprised that he hadn't heard the door opening and closing.

"She'll wake up; she's just been through a lot the past weeks. Her body and mind need the rest." Wilson said in a low tone but House didn't respond.

"Come on, get up. Go see the babies." He stated and it was then that House turned to look at him.

"I can't, I'm not leaving-"

"Yes you can, I'll stay with her. Now you have no excuse. You have to go see your babies, they need you." He told him, their eyes locking together.

He was ready to protest again but Wilson didn't let him say anything.

"Don't start saying that you are going to be lousy at this because you are not. You just feel lost right now and if you ask me it's natural. She's your whole world and you are reacting to the current situation. But there are two babies that need you both and now they have no one. So go, see them, take them in your arms. They'll make you feel better, trust me." He tried to reassure him.

House shook his head and he buried his face in his hands.

"I've disappointed her…" he said in a whisper, his voice almost blocked due to his current position.

"No, you haven't. You would have disappointed her if you didn't care about her and the babies or if you had taken off. But you are here, by her side, worrying sick about her and thinking about your babies. You haven't disappointed her…" he stated surely making House sigh.

They stayed silent for several minutes until House finally made up his mind.

"You'll stay here." He told Wilson who nodded.

"And you will immediately page me if something happens."

"Don't worry, I'll be here and I'll inform you for the slightest change in her situation, ok?" Wilson said in a serious tone.

House gave him a curt nod and he stood up. He leaned down and after placing a soft kiss on her forehead he grabbed his cane and he exited her room and headed straight to the NICU.

**_xOxOx_**

He stood outside the NICU for long minutes, just staring at the door contemplating whether to enter or not. His leg had started to hurt from standing up for so long but he just couldn't pluck up the courage and go in.

He saw one of the pediatricians coming out and when the younger doctor saw him he stopped short.

"Dr. House, I was wondering when you would stop by." He greeted gently, not knowing how House would react.

"I'm your children's pediatrician; do you want me to inform you now about them? I'm sure Dr. Wilson has told you everything but I thought you'd like to hear everything from me." He rumbled, too anxious to even stand still.

"I'm not…" he started but he stopped before completing his sentence.

He scolded himself mentally. He would do this, he wouldn't back down again. He would go in there and he would see the babies. He took a deep breath and he looked at the doctor.

"You are not here to see them?" the pediatrician asked but House just stood there, unmoving.

"Dr. House?" he said slowly.

"Actually… you could inform me about their condition, tell me how they are doing." He replied and the younger doctor gave a small nod.

"Ok, uhm, do you want to-"

"Just talk Dr. Bryan." He interrupted him, starting to feel impatient.

"Yeah, of course, I'll just start. Well… your daughter was 36 and a half weeks and your son was 33 and a half. But, you already knew that…" he added hastily when he saw House's glare.

"Right, let's move on then… we delivered your daughter first. She had no problem breathing but we sent her straight to the NICU to run the usual tests because she was born earlier. She is doing really well. Her lungs are fully developed due to the steroids; she has absolutely no other problem with her other organs and she is eating. She is just a little small but since she is eating she'll have no problem."

"Your son wasn't breathing at first but that was only because his airway was closed. When we cleaned his airway he took a breath and after that he had no problem breathing on his own, the steroids helped a lot. He is smaller than your daughter is but not as much as we thought he would be. He is healthy, he eats too and everything seems well." The pediatrician said and House nodded in understanding.

"We are still monitoring them closely in case they have an apnea episode but for the time being they are both fine. We are going to keep them in for at least a week, you know, make sure they gain weight and they eat properly. After the week passes we are going to make a decision according to their condition." He finished and took a deep breath.

"See? It wasn't so hard." House said and without another word he turned his back to the younger doctor and he entered the NICU.

The nurse almost bumped in him and immediately took a step back when she saw who it was.

"Dr. House, sorry, I didn't see you there." She mumbled apologetically.

"Dr. Wilson was here earlier, he said you would pass by and Dr. Foreman has passed by to check on them many times. Let me show you where the babies are." She said before he could utter a word.

He followed her and she pointed to two incubators, the one next to the other.

"Your son's O2 sat was a little low, that's why he is wearing the mask." She explained and handed him a small blanket.

"In case you want to take them in your arms. I'll leave you with them now…" she said and she left.

He couldn't move. Even breathing seemed a hard task to do. All he could do was stare at the two little people who seemed so vulnerable and fragile and who, somehow, found a way to get into his heart. And they were just a day old…

He took a sit on the chair that was next to the incubators, probably Wilson's doing. He hooked his cane at the back of the chair and he turned his attention to the babies currently sleeping in their incubators.

How was it possible to feel so much love for someone he had just met? How was it possible to feel that he could do anything to protect these little babies? How was it possible to just look at them and feel that his heart was going to burst?

For a moment, when the nurse had come out and told him that there was a complication, he had thought that it would be so easy to blame them for everything that was going on. But now, looking at them, he thought that it was absurd to even think like that for even a second. What kind of a father was he to even think of blaming his own children for everything that had happened?

He took some deep calming breaths, trying to forget everything and focus on the two small babies that needed him.

His son stirred and stretched and he found himself smiling at that little action. He reached out and he placed his palm against the incubator. What startled him though was the small cry from the other incubator making him to almost jump out of his sit.

"Dr. House, do you want me to come?" asked the nurse but he shook his head.

Why on earth did he shake his head? What was he going to do with a crying baby? Well, he couldn't call her now he would have to just pick up the baby. He knew how to do that, he was a doctor for crying out loud.

He opened the incubator slowly and he reached inside. He carefully took the baby in his arm, he covered her with the blanket and he sat back down on the chair. He cradled her in the crook of his elbow and his hand rubbed soothing circles at her small back.

"Shhh, you don't have to cry you know. I'm here now…" he said in a tone so gentle that it surprised even himself.

Upon hearing his voice she opened her eyes and she blinked rapidly and then her grey-blue eyes connected with his and he was a goner. He studied her baby features, taking all the time in the world and he was stomped at how much she looked like her mother.

She yawned making him chuckle and he caressed her soft hair gently. He traced her small fingers with his and when her small fingers closed around his index finger he felt like she was holding his heart in her little hand instead of his finger.

He felt new tears threatening to fall for a completely different reason this time but he fought them back. Every reservation he might have about this disappeared the moment he took her in his arms. How could he not love her? She was a part of Cameron and for all he knew she was **his**. And if anyone tried to take her away from him he would have to step over his dead body.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and he took a slow breath, inhaling the baby's soft sent. Why hadn't he noticed before that unique smell that only babies have? Well, he didn't care enough to come so close to a baby before…

He had to admit, she was a beautiful baby. She had soft, light brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He knew that her eyes were probably going to change color in the next few months but he didn't really mind.

"So, you are finally here. I have no idea what to say to you and I hope you don't want me to coo at you because I certainly will not. Your mom would know what to say…" he said in a low tone and caressed her cheek softly with his finger.

She just yawned and looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face and trying to focus. He just stared at her, not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes her eyes started to close and she slowly fell asleep.

It was then that he noticed the nurse approaching his son's incubator.

"His O2 sat is back to normal." She explained and opened the incubator in order to remove the mask from the baby's little face.

"I'm leaving their milk too; it's time for their feeding. Their temperature is ok."

He nodded and motioned for her to leave it open.

"Come on, off to bed…" he said softly to the baby in his arms and he gently placed her back in the incubator. His fingers rested momentarily on her small chest, feeling her steady heartbeat under his fingertips and then he closed the incubator again.

He picked his son up carefully and when he was settled in the crook of his arm he sat back down.

He was smaller than his sister but they didn't have a very big difference. He was just perfect… And he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had helped create something so perfect.

He studied his baby boy and he couldn't tear his gaze away from his face. His hair was a dark brown color and the moment he opened his eyes he was stunned at how blue they looked. They had a little grey in them too, but the blue was so vibrant that if you didn't notice his eyes closely you wouldn't notice that they weren't one color.

"Hey little man… I hope you are not jealous I got your sister first, you were asleep." He said to the baby who was ready to start whimpering.

"I guess you are hungry." He commented and he reached out for one of the bottles.

He removed the cup and he gave it to his son who hungrily sucked on the nipple. He stayed unmoving as he ate, his eyes always locked to his father's.

"Guess you won't have a problem with your weight if you continue eating like that…" he said in a gentle tone.

He smiled softly as he watched the small baby eating and he let out a small sigh. He was of course a beautiful baby too. He just hoped he would take after Cameron and not him. She would probably disagree with him… She'd probably say that he took after him.

The baby finished eating and House placed the empty bottle down and burped his son. He continued rubbing his small back and after s few minutes he knew that he had fallen asleep. He placed him back in the incubator and he reached out for his daughter, who was still asleep and didn't even stir when he took her in his arms again.

He wondered if she was going to eat while sleeping. He decided to give it a try and he grabbed the other bottle. Despite the fact that she was asleep she started eating almost at once.

"I should probably thank you for not giving me a hard time…" he mumbled and he watched her as she ate.

She drank almost all the milk and after burping her he put her back to the incubator and let her continue her sleep.

He just stayed there and watched them as they slept when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He immediately reached for his phone and read the message. Wilson…

_Allison's room, STAT_

That was all it said.

He immediately stood up and with one last glance at the babies he exited the NICU and headed straight to Cameron's room.


	20. The nightmare is over

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Sorry for keeping you waiting, it took me longer to post this chapter than I thought but it's finally here and I hope it won't disappoint you.  
Thank you for reading this story and thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment and tell me what they think, appreciate it :)_

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _What's left of me_ by _Nick Lachey_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_Fallin' faster, barely breathing  
Give me somethin to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again..._

_'Cause I want you and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burnin'  
to find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have, all that's left, what's left of me  
_

_**xOxOx**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20: The nightmare is over**

_. _

He couldn't remember ever walking so fast after his infarction. His leg would probably make him regret this later but he didn't give a damn. The only think on his mind was to get to her room as fast as he could.

He reached her room and he entered without a second thought.

Wilson was still in the room, sitting by her bed and the moment he entered he turned to look at him.

"What happened?" House asked anxiously and walked closer to her bed.

"You told me to call you if anything happened." Wilson replied making him huff.

"I know. So **what **happened?" he asked again, getting a little frustrated.

"She moved… she didn't open her eyes, didn't wake up, but she stirred and she mumbled your name." he explained.

House let out a breath slowly and he nodded. He rubbed his free hand over his face and he went to sit on the lounge chair he had moved from his office next to her bed.

He rested his elbows on his knees and he leaned forward, his head bowed.

"How are they?" Wilson asked, catching his attention.

"They are… they are fine. Sleeping…" he replied and Wilson observed him closely.

"I fed them. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with them or what to say to them. Is that bad?" he asked, turning to look at his friend.

Wilson smiled softly at that.

"No House, it's not bad. You'll find out eventually." He reassured and House nodded in reply.

"She looks like Allison, you know…" he mumbled, averting his gaze.

"I know. I guess you won't be able to say no to her." Wilson commented and House actually smiled at that.

"Yeah… I think I'll have a problem. But, hey, aren't dads supposed to spoil their kids?" he asked with a small shrug making his friend smile widely.

Wilson shook his head in amusement.

"He takes after you though. I hope that he will inherit Allison's tact at least." He stated making House chuckle.

"Of course you do. I think Cuddy hopes the same thing. But no matter what you hope you better come to terms with the fact that my kids are going to rule the world." He said seriously and Wilson grinned.

"I'm sure about that." He commented and he stood up.

"Hey, could you-"

"I'll check on them later." He said, knowing exactly what his friend would ask.

He was at the door when he heard House.

"Hey Wilson!" he said and he turned around in order to look at him.

"Thank you…" he said sincerely, his eyes locking with Wilson's.

Wilson gave a small nod and smiled at him. He opened the door and exited the room leaving him alone with Allison once again.

_**xOxOx**_

Two hours later and House had fallen asleep. He hadn't moved from her side again. He had fallen asleep some minutes after Wilson left, his hand holding hers.

He had to admit that seeing their babies had calmed him down somewhat. He still couldn't understand how these two little people had made him feel so alive. He finally understood what unconditional love means.

He remembered arguing with her many times about that. He had insisted that there was no such thing as 'unconditional love' but she had told him that one day he would understand. And she was right of course…

Now he understood. He understood what it felt like to love someone so much that you could do anything to protect them. He felt that way about Allison and about their babies and he was ok with it, really. He had accepted the fact that he couldn't live without them now.

Holding them in his arms had made his heart swell with love for them. He had felt that they held his heart in their little hands and he had actually believed that he could do this, he could be there for them, he could be their dad…

A small squeeze on his hand made him jerk awake and he immediately turned to look at her face. Her eyes were still closed and he let out a breath slowly. He scanned the monitors and sighed heavily.

His thumb drew random patterns on the skin of her hand and he closed his eyes.

He couldn't take this anymore. He hated this; he hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable. He just wanted her to wake up so that he could take her in his arms, tell her how much he loves her and then take their babies and head home. That's all he wanted to do…

But he couldn't do any of these things and that scared him. Being a doctor did nothing to quench his fears because he knew everything that could go wrong. He tried hard to think positive but that was not one of his strong qualities.

"I saw them… they are perfect, you know…" he mumbled, her hand always in his.

"She looks just like you when you were little. And Wilson says that he looks like me… They are very beautiful but I guess that is your doing." He said with a small smile.

His eyes locked on their joined hands and he couldn't look away. His lips grazed the soft skin of her hand and he closed his eyes. He had no idea what to do any more. She had to wake up, she just had to…

"Do something, I don't care what, just do something…" he pleaded.

That's when he felt it. A soft squeeze on his fingers, so soft that if he wasn't waiting for it he probably wouldn't have felt it. His eyes darted to her face immediately, waiting.

He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and her beautiful green-blue eyes connected with his blue ones. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, wanting so desperately to believe that she was awake but at the same time afraid to do so.

"Hey…" she managed to say, her voice groggy.

He felt the hot tears streaming down his cheeks and he did nothing to try and stop them. He immediately took a sit on the bed next to her and he cupped her cheek in his palm.

"You are awake…" he whispered, a smile finding its way to his lips.

He reached out and filled the cup that was resting on the table next to the bed with water. He helped her sit up and he gave her the cup.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm paging your doctor to check on you, ok?" he asked, placing the cup back on the table.

He helped her lie back down and the moment her hand rested on her stomach he could tell she was starting to panic.

"What happened? How are the babies? Are they ok?" she asked sitting up straight on the bed again, her heart racing.

She flinched from the sudden movement and he placed his hand on her shoulder guiding her back down.

"Hey, calm down, you are going to rip your stitches." He instructed but she didn't seem to listen.

"Greg, if you don't tell me-"

"They are fine, please calm down." He interrupted her threat and he lifted her gown in order to check her stitches.

Once he made sure that they were intact he turned to look at her and the moment his eyes connected with hers he let out a sigh of relief.

"You are awake." He mumbled and he smiled.

"What happened?" she asked slowly and he breathed out, averting his gaze.

"You lost consciousness, during labor. Your doctor performed an emergency C-section to get the babies out but there was a complication… you were bleeding internally. Thankfully she stopped it and there was no further damage." He explained all the while not looking at her.

She took his hand in hers and she squeezed it gently.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Don't know, I've lost count… 30 hours, maybe more…" he whispered.

"How are they Greg? Please tell me that they are ok…" she almost pleaded and he actually smiled.

"They are fine… you can stop worrying now." He replied and he looked into her eyes.

"They are a little small, both of them, but they are eating so they'll gain weight fast. They'll keep them for at least a week, just to make sure that they won't develop any apnea problems and that they are perfectly healthy. Right now, they seem to be just fine. Our son's O2 sat was a little low. They gave him oxygen and it returned back to normal. Our daughter doesn't seem to have any problems at all." He said reassuringly, giving her a soft smile.

"We have a boy and a girl?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oops… I should have started from that one huh?" he asked with a frown and she laughed.

His felt that his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Her laughter made him feel so alive.

He moved closer to her and he kissed her lips softly, pouring in that kiss all the love he felt for her.

"Sorry I scared you…" she mumbled against his lips, resting her forehead against his.

He shook his head and he cupped her face in his hands.

"You are awake, that's all that matters in my world." He whispered to her.

"I want to see them." She said and he pulled back in order to look at her.

"Nope, not until your doctor comes by and tells me that it's all clear." He instructed seriously and she huffed.

"But I want to see them…" she mumbled in defeat, knowing full well that he wouldn't let her move.

"I checked on them and probably Wilson is with them as we speak."

"**I **haven't seen them yet though..."

"You will, I promise… the moment your doctor says that you are fine."

"Fine…" she whispered and leaned to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as carefully as he could, not wanting to jar her, and he dropped a kiss on her temple.

"I love you so much…" he said in a tone so soft that if she wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have heard him.

"I love you too…" she replied, tilting her head in order to look into her eyes.

"You didn't tell me something…" she mumbled, her eyes closing as she got lost in his embrace.

"Does it really matter?" he asked with a shrug and she shook her head.

"Good… 'cause as far as I'm concerned they are both mine and if anyone questions that they are going to have a very painful experience with my cane. Not that anyone is…" he said surely and she smiled.

"You didn't tell me how they look." She stated matter of factly and he chuckled.

"I didn't, huh? Well… our daughter has light brown hair and her eyes are a mixture of grey and blue. She's very beautiful and I think she looks just like you did when you were a baby. Our son's hair is a darker shade of brown, he, too, has grey-blue eyes but if you don't notice them closely you'd say they are blue. He is just as beautiful and Wilson says he looks like me but I hope he is wrong." He said with a small smile making her grin.

"If Wilson says so I believe him." She stated with a shrug. "As long as he inherits my tact." She added as an afterthought making him laugh.

"See, that's exactly what I thought and what Wilson said." He replied but before he could say anything else the door to her room slid open and her doctor entered.

"Where the hell have you been? I paged you like a century ago!" House demanded to know but Dr. Murray just ignored him and walked closer to the bed in order to check the monitors.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" he inquired with a quirked eyebrow but got no answer.

"Ok, fine, I may have overreacted a little-"

"I had to call security in order to drag you out of my OR Dr. House that is not a little." She replied making him roll his eyes.

"What?" Allison asked in bewilderment turning to look at him.

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" he said innocently.

"Greg-"

"Not now, I promise to tell you everything later. Now can you please let your doctor examine you so that my heart can return to its usual place?" he asked in a gentle tone and she nodded.

"Will you go check on them while she examines me?" she required.

"Ok, I'll go. Just page me when you are done here." He told her.

He dropped a small kiss on her forehead and he exited her room without another word, feeling a lot lighter than when he had walked inside. Now he needed to find Wilson and tell him that she was awake. And he needed to check on their babies.

_**xOxOx**_

He reached the NICU and he looked through the glass wall. He could see Wilson sitting on the rocking chair by his babies' incubators and he entered without a second thought this time.

He walked towards him and he stood right behind him. Wilson was occupied with the baby in his arms to notice him so he decided to make his presence known.

"She is awake…" he announced startling Wilson.

He immediately turned to look at his best friend.

"Are you-"

"Serious? I was there you idiot." House interrupted and Wilson chuckled.

"Yeap, she is awake. You are back to your normal, sarcastic self." He commented with a smile. "How is she?" he asked in concern.

House let out a breath slowly and he took another chair that was nearby and sat down.

"Her doctor is with her now, running the usual tests." He explained and Wilson nodded.

House's eyes traveled to his son who was currently in Wilson's arms and drinking his milk and he couldn't help but smile. He then looked at his baby girl who was squirming in her incubator.

He immediately reached out and took her in his arms. He found the other bottle the nurse had left there and he started feeding her, his eyes locking on her face, observing her as she ate.

"You are actually good at it." Wilson commented with a smirk and he almost rolled his eyes.

"I would answer with a sarcastic comment but Allison would say that it's not good to talk that way in front of the kids. Actually, screw it… You are an idiot Jimmy." He stated matter of factly and Wilson laughed.

"Allison sent you here?" he asked after a while and he nodded.

"I have a bad history with her doctor." He replied casually.

"Yeah, I remember the security guards guiding you out of the OR." Wilson commented.

"It's kind of funny now that everything is good, don't you think?" he asked, smirking and Wilson grinned.

"Actually, yeah." He agreed with a small chuckle.

"I asked their pediatrician earlier about them. He said that everything looks good." Wilson said after some silent moments.

House nodded and turned his attention to the baby in his arms.

"Foreman passed by too in order to check on them." He informed him.

"Yeah, I should probably call him too and tell him that Allison is awake. I want him to run some neurological tests…" he said with a frown.

"Did you notice anything weird?" Wilson asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, I just want to make sure that everything is fine, that's all." He replied.

He noticed that his daughter had finished eating and he placed that now empty bottle on the incubator. He picked her up gently so that her small head was against his shoulder and he patted her back gently. When she was burped he settled her in the crook of his elbow once again and he caressed her soft hair gently.

Wilson had placed the baby back in the incubator when he turned to look at him.

"Are you going back to Allison's?" he asked and House nodded in confirmation.

"Can you tell Foreman that she is awake?" he asked, placing the little baby in the incubator.

"I will, just go to her." he reassured.

With one last glance at the babies he exited the NICU and went straight to Allison's room.


	21. Family

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_One project I was working on kept me away from writing but it is finally over (just finished it today!) and I will have more free time in my hands to continue with the two stories  
I am currently writing. I've completed chapter 21 and I am already working on the next chapter so you won't have to wait too long for the next update.  
I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and, of course, thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what you think! :)_

_I think it's finally time for the whole family to get together and for Cameron to meet the babies. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!  
Any comments, suggestions or anything else are welcome._

_Let's move on with the story!  
Thanks for reading_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'What about now' by Chris Daughtry._

* * *

_**xOxOx**_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
to start a new day  
This broken heart can still survive  
with a touch of your grace  
Shadows fade into the light  
I am by your side,  
where love will find you_

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me  
all that I was meant to be  
What if love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
what about now? _

_  
Now that we're here,  
now that we've come this far,  
just hold on  
There is nothing to fear,  
for I am right beside you.  
for all my life, I am yours _

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 21: Family**

**.**

He returned from the cafeteria where he had gone to eat something after her doctor had informed him that everything was fine. Foreman had passed by her room while he was away and he had called him immediately after he checked on her to tell him that she had no problem at all.

So now he was making his way back to her room…

He slid the door to her room open and he entered as quietly as he could, believing that she would be asleep, but the moment he entered her eyes locked on his.

"You sent Eric." She accused and he looked at her innocently.

"Oops…" he said with a small shrug and she quirked an eyebrow.

"My doctor examined me earlier and she ran all the usual tests." She stated matter of factly.

"Well I wanted a second opinion from someone who knows what he is doing, is that so bad?" he inquired taking a sit next to her bed.

She studied him for long moments without saying anything. She let out a sigh and she extended her hand which he took in his bigger one. She tugged gently and he moved in order to sit next to her on the bed.

"I know that I'm exaggerating but-" her fingers on his lips prevented him from continuing.

"You don't have to apologize." She mumbled.

"I wasn't going to apologize." He stated cheekily making her laugh.

"I should have guessed." She said with a smile and he grinned.

"You should have. Just because you are lying here doesn't mean that I'm going to act crazy." He told her and she quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk finding its way to her lips.

He huffed and he rolled his eyes before locking them with hers.

"Ok, spill, what did Wilson say?" he asked, tapping his fingers against his knee nervously.

"Why would you assume…" he made a move to grab his cane but she stopped him, catching his hand in hers.

"You can kill him later." She said and he sighed.

"What did he tell you?" he asked again, a frown on his face.

"Just… how you were before I woke up… how you acted, how…" she broke off, not being able to continue her sentence.

He pulled her in his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Don't feel guilty about it. It's not your fault." He said knowing full well what was going on through her head.

He placed a kiss on her temple and she snuggled in his embrace.

"Still…" she mumbled and he tightened his embrace.

"Hey, no thinking like that, ok?" he said sternly and she nodded.

A knock on the door caught his attention and when he turned his head he saw a nurse with a wheelchair. She opened the door and she left the wheelchair inside the room when he saw House's glare without saying a word.

"Do you need help-"

"I think we know how to use a wheelchair being doctors and all that. Actually… I think every person with some kind of common sense can use it." He said sarcastically making the nurse take a step back.

"Thank you for bringing it in Jenna." Allison said with a polite smile, completely ignoring his comment.

"You are welcome Dr. Cameron. Do you need anything else?" she asked and Allison shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She replied and the nurse left the room.

"Of course you would know her name!" Greg exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

She didn't comment, she just pulled back and she looked at him. He looked at her with a frown and she shook her head.

"Come on, let's go." She said catching his hand in hers.

"Where?" he asked and she looked at him with her best 'duh' look.

"To the NICU of course. You have no excuse now… my doctor and Eric said that I am fine so you are taking me there." She stated seriously and she made a move to stand up.

"Hey, hey, hold on." He said and stood up immediately.

He walked to the other side of the bed, his cane resting forgotten on a chair and he helped her up.

"I'm not an invalid you know." She said with a smirk but he shrugged.

"I don't care, I just don't want you to rip your stitches." He stated casually and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Who is helping whom here?" she asked teasingly and he groaned.

"Will you just walk?" he told her, guiding her to the wheelchair.

He helped her sit down and he draped a blanket over her legs. He walked back to retrieve his cane and after hooking it at his elbow he caught the handles and he guided her out of the room and to the NICU.

**_xOxOx_**

They entered the NICU some short minutes later. House wheeled her to where their babies' incubators were and he went straight to their pediatrician to ask how they were doing.

When he returned he took a sit on the rocking chair next to the incubators, he placed the bottles the nurse had given him next to them, and his eyes locked on her.

Her eyes were glassy and she was looking from one baby to the other but she didn't make a move. She just looked at them, mesmerized by the two little babies.

He glided his hand down her arm and she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They are perfect…" she whispered and he smiled.

"I told you so." He stated with a smirk.

A small cry made them turn to look back at the babies and they saw that their baby girl had woken up and was causing a fuss.

Greg stood up and opened the incubator. He took the small baby in his arms and the moment she was settled in the crook of his elbow she stopped crying and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"See, it's much better when you don't cry." He stated matter of factly.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead and he handed her to Allison carefully. She willingly took the baby in her arms and she caressed her soft hair gently.

"Hey baby…" she whispered and the baby in her arms yawned making her smile.

House took the other baby, who was still sleeping, and settled him in his embrace.

She glanced at him and she smiled softly upon seeing him holding their son.

"They are so beautiful…" she murmured caressing their baby girl's cheek.

He nodded in agreement and he started rocking back and forth.

"They also need names." He said after some silent moments.

"Yeah, I know…" she replied, her eyes locking with his.

He gave her a small smile and he laughed when her eyes darted from their daughter to their son. He stood up and he gently transferred the baby from his arms to hers.

"That's much better." She commented making him laugh again.

"How are you going to feed them like that?" he asked with a smirk and she shrugged.

"I'll think about it when the time comes." She stated making the smirk on his lips grow even bigger.

He laced his fingers together and he rested his hands behind his head, watching her with their babies in her arms. He felt his heart swell with love for them and he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight in front of him.

"I've always liked the name Lucas… and William… and Elijah…" she said, mostly to herself, as she studied their son's baby features.

"There is no way in hell we are naming our kid Elijah. It's a stupid name." he stated, frowning deeply.

"It's not stupid." She contradicted and he snorted.

"Fine, let's find another argument. Oh, yeah! It's Hebrew, are you Jewish?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She rolled her eyes at him and he smirked.

"Ok smartass, what are your ideas?" she asked, looking straight at him and he chuckled.

"Are you sure you want me to name our kids? They'll probably end up with names like Mick Jagger and Carmen Electra!" he said in amusement making her sigh. "Gimme…" he instructed when he saw their son fussing and took their baby girl in his arms.

She took one of the bottles in her hand and she started feeding the small baby. He sucked greedily on the nipple of the bottle and his eyes connected on her face as he ate. She smiled down at him and she watched him as he ate.

Greg wrapped the blanket around the baby and he settled her on his lap. He observed her as she accidentally put her hand in her mouth and he chuckled when she started sucking. He took the bottle too and he proceeded in feeding her.

"Are you sure you don't like the names I suggested?" he asked, trying to hide the amusement from his voice.

"Positive." She replied without looking at him.

He caressed the baby's soft hair and he watched her closely, trying to memorize every little move she made, every little sound.

"There is another one." She said, piquing his interest.

"Matthew…"

"Matthew…" he tried out, looking at his son and he smiled. "I think I like it." He said, turning to look at her.

She gave him a brilliant smile and she turned her attention to their son again who was still drinking milk.

Greg saw that she had stopped drinking and had fallen back to sleep. He put the bottle down and after burping the baby he settled her in the crook of his arm. He caught Allison's gaze and he smiled.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" she said, more like a statement than a question.

"Beautiful…" he mumbled and she noticed his gaze changing, like the times when he found a solution to his cases.

"Bella… Isabella…" he said, looking at Allison and gauging her reaction.

"You are good…" she told him making him smirk.

"I'm the best!" he exclaimed and she laughed at his antics.

"It's beautiful."

"I think we established that." He teased.

"Thought about middle names?" she asked but he shook his head.

"We hadn't even thought any first names." He stated matter of factly. "Have you?" he asked, watching her reaction closely and when he saw her biting her bottom lip he smirked.

"You have!" he said, pointing a finger to her. "What is it? And don't tell me it's my…" her look made him pause.

"It's my name, isn't it? You want the kid to have my name as his middle name?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Why not? It has a nice ring to it. Mathew Gregory House… Don't you think?" she looked straight in his eyes and he shook his head.

"You really like it?" he inquired, leaning closer to her so that his forehead was almost touching hers.

She gave a small nod and he kissed her lips softly.

"Ok then…" he mumbled.

He couldn't quite place this feeling but for some reason, her suggestion to use his name as the baby's middle one made his heart beat faster.

"What about her middle name? Something not too big…" she proposed and he frowned.

They both stayed silent for several moments just looking at each other when suddenly House smiled at her.

"What?"

"Rose…" he said simply making her quirk an eyebrow.

"You want her to have my middle name?" she asked and he nodded in confirmation.

"Why not? He has my name. Plus, I've always liked your middle name." he confessed seriously.

"Isabella Rose House then." She confirmed and he turned to look at the baby in his arms.

"Big name for someone so small huh?" he whispered but she didn't even stir in his embrace. "Do you prefer to be called Bella?" he said in a low tone, not wanting to wake her up.

"You are not helping me kiddo…" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

It was then that he spotted the clock on the wall. He stood up and he placed the baby gently in the incubator again.

"Come on, it's time to take your meds." He said to Allison who pouted.

"But I don't want to leave them." She whined, handing him their son reluctantly.

"We are going to come and check on them again. But now you need your rest." He explained as he placed the second baby in the incubator as well.

"Fine…" she huffed and after checking that both babies were still asleep she allowed him to wheel her out of the NICU.

"Their doctor told me earlier that they will probably move them from the NICU. They are going to keep them another night but he believes that they are perfectly healthy. They are already gaining weight." He announced and she sighed in relief.

"That's definitely good news…"

"Yeap." He agreed.

They reached her room and he helped her lie back down on the bed.

"You are tired." He stated but she shook her head, trying to stifle a yawn at the same time.

"Right…" he pulled the covers over her body and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Your doctor will pass by to check on you and administer your medication. I'm going to check if my Department is still there or if my stupid employees have torn it down." He said with a sigh making her smile tiredly.

"Get some sleep, ok?" he instructed.

"I love you…" she mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Love you too. Now sleep…" he said and grabbed his cane.

He casted one last glance at her and he exited the room.

_**xOxOx**_

"What happened? Do they already have you wrapped around their little fingers?" Wilson teased him the moment he saw him making him roll his eyes.

"You are a moron Jimmy." He stated casually making his best friend smirk.

"How is everyone?"

"Well, Kutner almost blew up the coffee machine, Thirteen is hiding something that I'm going to find out sooner or later, Taub has problems with the wife and is getting on my nerves and Foreman is trying to keep them in their place, unsuccessfully might I add." He concluded but upon seeing his friend's quirked eyebrow he frowned.

"But you weren't asking about my employees." He said and Wilson smiled in amusement.

"I took Allison back to her room. She is ok but tired; I bet she fell asleep the moment I left. The babies are doing very well, their pediatrician told me they will probably move them from the NICU tomorrow." He said and Wilson smiled widely.

"House, this is great news!" he exclaimed and Greg actually smiled.

"We found names too." He continued and Wilson looked impatiently at him.

"Isabella Rose and Matthew Gregory. What do you think?" he asked, looking almost expectantly at his best friend who grinned.

"They are good, I really like them." He replied with a smile.

Greg gave a small nod and started twirling his cane between his fingers.

"So, how does it feel?" Wilson asked, looking at his best friend who seemed a thousand miles away.

"Hm?" he said distractedly, his best friend catching his attention.

"What does it feel… being a dad I mean…" he clarified and Greg let out a small sigh.

"Ask me when they'll wake me up in the middle of the night." He said making Wilson smirk knowingly.

"Stop looking at me like that." he accused and he chuckled.

"You know how you feel you just don't want to say it out loud." Wilson said smugly and his friend rolled his eyes.

He breathed out slowly and he started bouncing his cane on the floor.

"I… I can't find the right words to describe it, ok? And I'm not going to stay here and let you psychoanalyze me." He stated matter of factly and he stood up.

"Hey, hey wait! Come on, let's go eat something at that nice place near the hospital." He proposed making Greg raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why, do you want to interrogate me some more?" he inquired.

"No, Allison asked me to make sure you eat something." He replied and after removing his lab coat he reached for his jacket.

"I ate a Reuben." He stated stubbornly.

"Yeah, I think she was referring to real food." Wilson contradicted.

"You are buying." he said making his way to the door.

"When don't I?" Wilson asked with an amused smile and followed his friend outside.


	22. Leaving the hospital

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well and that you had a Happy Easter :)_

_A faster update this time, I hope you will enjoy this!  
Thank you all for reading this story and thanks to everyone who tool the time to review and tell me what you think :)  
In this chapter, it's time for Cameron and the babies to leave the hospital and return home. Also, a surprise from House that you are going to have to read  
to find out ;)_

_Thanks for reading!  
Hope you will enjoy this :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'Home' by Chris Daughtry..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_Well I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
__and where your love has always been enough for me_**_  
_**

_**xOxOx** _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 22: Leaving the hospital**

**.**

He walked down the hallway and when he reached his best friend's office he barged in, without knocking of course, as always. He took a sit in front of his desk and after looking at his friend he reached out and took the sandwich that was resting on the desk, unopened.

"You seem… happy." Wilson commented with a small frown and House looked at him with his best annoyed look.

He took a big bite from the sandwich he was holding and after swallowing he turned to look at Wilson who was waiting for him to talk.

"I ran into Allison's doctor on my way here. She will get discharged tomorrow morning." He explained making Wilson grin widely.

"House, this is great news! What about the babies?"

"What about them? They are coming with of course." He stated matter of factly and took another bite of the sandwich.

"If you need anything you know I will help, right?" Wilson asked.

House just gave a small nod and looked away. He puffed his cheeks and then he let out the air slowly.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, his eyes locked on House.

"We didn't have the time to do anything! With all the complications that occurred and all the crazy things we have done absolutely nothing! We have no nursery, no clothes, nothing a baby needs. And how am I supposed to buy everything with Allison in here? I have no idea what a baby needs…" he grumbled and buried his face in his hands.

"So, what's the problem? We'll go shopping!" Wilson announced making House turn to him and look at him in bewilderment.

"Are you crazy? **I **have no idea what to buy and you would have an idea if your marriages hadn't end up in divorce. All three of them." He stated matter of factly and his best friend rolled his eyes.

"Do you want help or not?" he inquired, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

House quirked an eyebrow and studied Wilson closely before letting out a sigh.

"Does this require me visiting a store where they sell baby things?" he asked with a frown.

Wilson smirked lightly in amusement.

"Yeah, House, I think it does." He replied and House sighed again.

"Fine…" he muttered under his breath and got up.

"Ok! Meet me here in an hour. I have some paperwork to complete and then we can go." He said.

House grabbed his cane and after throwing what was left of the sandwich in the trashcan he exited Wilson's office.

_Time for a visit to Allison…_

_**xOxOx**_

He slid the door to her room open and he entered trying not to make too much noise in case she was asleep but he spotted her sitting on the bed, her back against the pillows. But that's not what surprised him.

"What are those two doing here?" he exclaimed upon seeing the two babies.

He walked closer to her and took a sit on the bed next to her.

"The nurse brought them in, it was time for them to eat." She replied, handing him their son.

He hooked his cane at the edge of the bed and he took the baby in his arms willingly. She reached out and picked up their daughter and held her securely in her arms.

"Did your doctor pass by yet?" he asked absentmindedly, his eyes locked on the baby in his arms.

"Nope, but she will in half an hour or so." She answered and he gave a small nod.

"Then I guess I'll tell you before she comes."

"Tell me what?" she looked curiously at him and he smirked.

"Well… we are going home tomorrow." He announced with a smile.

A wide grin appeared on her face and he was sure that if she wasn't holding the baby in her arms she would definitely throw her arms around his neck and hug him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not trying to hide the eagerness and enthusiasm from her voice.

"Yeap… I ran into her earlier. The babies are coming with too." He assured her making the smile on her face get even bigger if that was possible.

"Greg this is the best news you could give me." She said and leaned closer to him and kissed his lips softly.

"But-"

"Hey, no buts. You don't have to worry about anything, I got everything covered."

She looked at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him but he didn't say anything else. He reached out, took one of the two bottles in his hand and started feeding their son who eagerly sucked on the nipple.

"Greg…" she sighed but he didn't say anything. He just looked at her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Stop worrying, I have everything under control. Don't you trust me?"

She smirked at that and he looked at her with wide eyes, feigning shock.

"You don't?!" he shrieked "Good, I don't either… at least when it comes to this. But Wilson is going to come with!" he exclaimed making her raise both eyebrows this time.

"Come where?" she asked, studying his face.

"You know, we have… places to visit." He trailed off, looking back to their son who was still drinking his milk unaware of his parents' conversation.

"Look, I told you, you don't have to worry about anything. Just get some rest because you are going to need every minute of sleep you can get." He said with a small smirk.

He handed her the now empty bottle and he lifted his son up so that his little head was resting against his shoulders and patted his small back until the baby burped and then he gently placed him back in the hospital crib.

He then moved closer to her and dropped a small kiss on her cheek.

"Did she eat?" he asked, looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. His pointer finger traced the outline of the baby's forehead and Allison smiled at his actions.

"She was awake when the nurse brought her in so I fed her first. She emptied the whole bottle." She replied and he smiled.

"Good…" he mumbled.

His mobile phone ringing caught his attention and he pulled it out of his pocket in order to check who it was. When he read the message he groaned and he dropped his head, his chin resting against his chest.

She looked at him curiously and he sighed.

"Wilson finished earlier. I have to go…" he whined childishly. She gave him a sympathetic smile and he got up.

He headed for the door but turned around before exiting.

"I'll be back."

"Is that a threat?" she asked teasingly making him smile devilishly.

"Maybe…" he replied and left the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

_**xOxOx**_

Wilson looked behind him and huffed in frustration. For the third time House had stayed outside the store. He went back outside and he spotted his best friend just outside the door.

He rested his hands on his hips and he looked at him in annoyance.

"Are you going to get in sometime today?" he asked, trying to control his voice.

House took off his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Contrary to your belief nothing is going to attack you if you enter a baby store." He stated, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"How can you be so sure? Ever been at a store like this before?" he demanded to know making his friend roll his eyes at his childishness.

"Yes House and I came out alive!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Oh my God! You have an illegitimate child!" he exclaimed and Wilson rubbed his hand over his face, trying to control his temper.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well, you don't have a child with any of your ex-wives so you don't have a reason to come to a store like this one, therefore…" he trailed off, looking at him suggestively.

"House, you are an ass… now get inside because you are starting to get on my nerves." He said and without warning he grabbed him by his forearms and he pulled him inside.

"Help, help! This man is abusing me! Can't you see that I'm a cripple sir?" he yelled making many passerby people to turn and look at them.

"Don't mind him. I'm a doctor, he escaped the Psych Ward and I'm trying to get him back to the hospital but he isn't cooperating." He said, dragging House towards the entrance.

"Did you have to do that?" Wilson asked once they were inside.

"Yeah, wasn't it funny?" House asked sarcastically, looking around him.

"What would you have done if you didn't need to be here?" he raised an eyebrow and he looked at House who frowned.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" he muttered under his breath. "Can we get this over with?"

Wilson nodded and took one of the carts and together they started walking through the aisles.

"Ok… what do we need?" House asked, looking at the selves and examining the various products.

"Well… clothes, diapers, bottles, baby formula, cribs, a baby bathtub-"

"Ow, ow stop! They are one week old, what are they going to do all these stuff?" House asked in bewilderment.

"I didn't finish." Wilson replied with a smirk making his friend groan.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he mumbled and followed Wilson.

"Where do you want to start?"

"From the part where we leave the store." House answered immediately but Wilson just ignored him and continued walking.

"You are not going to help, right?" he said, more like a statement than a question.

When he didn't say anything he reached inside his pocket and retrieved a list making House look at him questioningly.

"What's that?"

"A list with the essentials." Wilson replies while looking around him.

"And where did you get it?"

"The internet of course. You have no idea how many things you can find in there." He said in wonderment.

"Tell me about it… do you know how many porn sites I've found?" he said rhetorically and Wilson fought the urge to roll his eyes.

When he wasn't noticing him he reached out and grabbed the list from his hand.

"Are we buying all those things?"

"No House, just the ones I have underlined."

"Who would have thought that a baby needs so many things…" he said with a sigh.

"Your problem is that you have two of them." Wilson stated matter of factly making his best friend groan.

"We need to find a bigger place soon." House said mostly to himself, something that immediately caught Wilson's attention.

"Are you seriously considering moving?" his eyes went wide as he turned to look at House who scoffed.

"Of course Jimmy boy! I may not like change but I'm not an idiot. There is barely room in there for me and Allison, we need a bigger place." He replied seriously.

"Wow…"

"What?" House was clearly starting to get annoyed.

"How many times had Stacy asked you to move to a bigger place?"

"Stacy… is a completely different story." He said with an air of finality in his voice. "Plus, it's not just me and Allison now; we have two babies to think about…"

"If Allison had asked you to move you would have agreed. Even if you didn't have the babies…" Wilson commented but after the glare he received from House he decided not to push it… for the time being.

**_xOxOx_**

An hour and a half later and after many suggestions and objections from House every time Wilson chose something they had almost picked up everything.

To Wilson's surprise House had actually helped despite the grumbling and the whining. He had picked out the best of everything, getting on Wilson's nerves sometimes because he was obsessing too much in his own, special way.

"Ok, I think we have everything." Wilson announced after checking the list he had in his hand.

He turned to see House but he wasn't next to him.

"House?" he called out and looked around him, wondering when he had wandered off.

"They have some cool bikes for kids, they look just like mine. Isn't that awesome?" House exclaimed making Wilson jump.

He turned around and he saw him carrying two teddy bears and a baby monitor in his hands.

"Allison is going to kill you if you buy one for your son." Wilson commented with a smirk.

"Who said anything about one? I was talking about two. I'll buy one for our daughter too." He stated matter of factly making his friend laugh out loud.

"Do we have everything now?" he asked and House nodded, after checking the cart.

They went to the check out and waited patiently in the line. House noticed a lady behind him, studying him.

He merely raised an eyebrow and he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"We are shopping for our first born, isn't it great? He looks like him though, he looks nothing like me." He said, resting a hand on Wilson's shoulder who tried really hard not to roll his eyes at his best friend's actions.

The woman looked at him in shock and immediately looked away. House found it really hard not to burst out laughing but he managed to contain himself.

When their turn came he actually surprised Wilson by taking out his credit card and paying for everything himself.

"Are you actually paying for something willingly?" He asked in amazement.

House scoffed but didn't say anything, he just put the card back in his wallet and after all the things were placed in bags he turned to look at Wilson.

"You are carrying them. Cripple, you see." He said with a smirk, showing his cane, and then he headed out of the store and back to the car.

Wilson shook his head and after putting the bags back in the cart he followed his friend outside.

**_xOxOx_**

The next morning when House entered Allison's room he found her fully dressed and waiting for him. Her bag was packed and her discharge papers were on the table next to the bed.

She gave him a smile when she saw him and he walked straight to her.

"The pediatrician did a final examination, everything looks great. They are going to get them dressed and a nurse is going to bring them here." He announced making her smile widen.

"I can't wait to get back home." She said with a sigh.

He dropped a small kiss on her cheek and he caught her hand in his.

"The nurse will be here soon." She gave him a small nod and she sat at the edge of the bed so that he could stand right in front of her, between her parted thighs.

"When did you take care of my discharge papers?" she inquired and he shrugged.

"When I got in this morning. The earlier we leave, the better…" he mumbled before kissing her lips softly.

"You are giving everyone that passes by a show, the blinds are open." Wilson voice made them break apart and turn to look at him.

He smiled in amusement as he saw that they didn't really care and he closed the door behind him.

"I just brought only one bassinet to carry them to the car. I installed the car seats in your car." He said, looking at Allison who smiled warmly, and he rested the bassinet on the bed.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Her attention was drawn to the bassinet "This is beautiful." She commented, her hand tracing the soft material of the carrier.

"Did you pick it?"

Wilson smiled mischievously and Allison noticed it at once. She turned to look at House with a grin and found him looking around the room.

"You picked it out? I'm impressed." She said but he didn't say anything.

"I'm not going shopping with him again, he was so annoying…" he told Allison who laughed.

"Yeah, Greg and stores, of any kind, don't mix well. Unless it is a music store of course." She pointed out making Wilson chuckle.

"Yeah, that was not the only reason. He was obsessing over everything! He checked everything I picked up! I swear we spent at least twenty minutes just to find bottles because he couldn't decide which ones were the best." He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and making House roll his eyes.

"Could we change the subject? The kids are here and I don't want to beat the crap out off you in front of them." He muttered.

Both Wilson and Allison turned to the door only to see a nurse bringing in the two babies who appeared to be fast asleep. The nurse left the babies and exited the room.

"Can we go now?" House asked impatiently and picked up Mathew in order to place him in the bassinet. He then placed Bella next to him and he covered the sleeping babies with a blanket.

He handed Allison her jacket and then he gave her the bag the nurse had left earlier. She took her discharge papers and she turned to look at him.

"I'm ready to go." She announced and he nodded.

"Let's go then." He stated, lifting the bassinet up.

"Do you need any help from me?" asked Wilson but House shook his head.

"Nope, I think that we have everything under control." He replied.

Allison gave their friend a hug and exited the room while House stayed behind for a while.

"Thanks Jimmy." He said with a small wink and Wilson smiled.

"My pleasure. Now, take them home." He urged him and with a nod he followed Allison out of the room.

**_xOxOx_**

"Come on Allison, unlock the door." He whined while she struggled to open the door with two bags in her hands. Finally the door swung open and she turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy?"

"I would be if I could get the babies inside." He replied with a smirk and she moved inside the house, letting him enter as well.

He walked towards the living room and gently rested the bassinet on the couch. After checking the babies, who were still fast asleep, he caught her hand in his and he dragged her towards the bedroom.

"Greg! Where are we going?" she asked through laughter at his eagerness.

"I want to show you something. I know our bedroom is going to be a little overstuffed until we move but this is only temporary." He explained as they walked down the hall.

They entered the bedroom and she gaped in surprise with what she saw.

There was a new dresser in the room in light brown color, with white drawers. The drawer-pulls were shaped like small teddy bears and on top of it where diapers, clothes and many other baby necessities. She was sure that the drawers were also full with clothes, blankets and everything a baby needs.

Next to the bed, at her side, where two basinets ready for the babies to sleep in. She walked closer and she noticed that there was one teddy bear in each bassinet. She caught one of them in her hand and she saw their daughter's name on it. She traced her finger over the letters and she looked at the other teddy bear only to see their son's name on it. She smiled…

There was a baby monitor on the nightstand at his side and many other things strewn all over the room.

She turned to look at him and after placing the teddy bear back in the bassinet she walked towards him and straight in his embrace.

"Everything is beautiful…" she mumbled, resting her head against his chest and he immediately wrapped his arms around her body.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure, and he felt her nod against his chest.

He let out a breath slowly and he tightened his embrace.

"Good… the kitchen is a mess though; I didn't know where to put everything! Bottles, baby formula, pacifiers, burp cloths… it's a mess, I'm telling you." He said making her chuckle.

"We'll fix everything." She reassured him.

She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his and she brushed her lips against his gently.

"Thank you…" she mumbled against his lips.

"Thank **you**…" he replied dropping another kiss on her lips. "Now let's go check on the rugrats." He said with a small smirk and together they walked out of the room and back to the babies.


	23. Adjusting

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all having a great summer so far :D _

_Yes, I am still here and no I haven't abandoned this story, I will finish it ;) I had something else in mind for this story but there has been a change of plans. What I had planned  
didn't exactly fit to the story so I decided to change it and I had to write something different. I am going to write what I had in mind too but it's going to be in the form of a sequel.  
So, there are going to be 6 more chapters to this story and there is also going to be a sequel :) _

_I hope you are still reading this and you haven't lost interest! From now on I'll try to finish the story before starting posting it... Anyway... I'm going to post two chapters today and  
there are more to come ;) Thank you all for bearing with me and big thanks to everyone who reads this and of course to everyone who has reviewed so far!_

_I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
stop me and steal my breath  
and emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
never revealing their depth  
tell me that we belong together,  
dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,I'll hang from your lips,  
instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**  
**_

_**xOxOx**_

* * *

He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and Allison sleeping peacefully next to him. Her hand was resting on his lower abdomen and she was snuggled in his left side.

She had fallen asleep almost instantly when they had gotten into bed. It had been two weeks since she had given birth and one week since they had returned home with their babies. She had recovered completely but she wasn't getting much sleep and she was tired all the time.

Of course he did everything he could to help with the babies and everything else in the house. Cuddy had given some days off so he didn't have to worry about work too. Foreman was doing a good job with the Department, not that he was going to admit that out loud. He was thankful that he was there and he didn't have to worry about work as well.

His eyes traveled to the two bassinets that were next to the bed. Allison wanted to have them as close to them as possible and they hadn't turned his study into a nursery. Plus, they would move out of the apartment soon so it would just be a waste of time.

Wilson had been a big help too whenever they needed him. And now he was helping them to find a house. They had found some good bargains and they had narrowed it down to two houses, not far away from the hospital and not in the center of the town either. They just wanted to check them out so that they could make the final choice.

He still found it hard to believe that he was looking for a new house and a house for a family nonetheless. If anyone had told him when she first started working for him that they would end up in a relationship, with two kids and looking for a house he would admit them to the Psych Ward immediately. But life always had a way to surprise you…

He was still trying to get used to everything that was going on in his life. But the crazy part of it all was that he liked the changes that had happened over the past few months. First Allison came back into his life, then they started working together again and now… now they had two beautiful babies that he already loved so much he could do anything for them.

For the first time in his life he was genuinely happy. In all his life he couldn't remember ever feeling like this. And the reason of this feeling was currently sleeping in his embrace. She had given him everything, she had loved him unconditionally from the first moment of their relationship and he was grateful. He was also scared to death that something would happen and that it would ruin his happiness like every time in the past.

She stirred in her sleep and she moved even closer to him making him smile. As long as he had her he would be fine, he knew it, he would be happy… and their babies would only add to that happiness.

A small whimper caught his attention and he let out a sigh. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and he ran his fingers through his hair. He carefully disentangled himself from Allison and he sat at the edge of the bed.

He slowly got up from the bed and he walked towards the bassinets without his cane. Mathew was still fast asleep thankfully because if he was awake he would have woken the whole neighborhood up. Bella had woken up but she wasn't crying. Her eyes were wide open and she was looking around.

He reached out and gently caressed the baby's soft, light-brown hair.

"Hey kiddo…" he said in a low tone and picked her up.

He walked to the kitchen and after placing Bella in the cradle swing, so that he could watch her, he started to prepare their milk. He had to admit that after a week of doing this it seemed a lot easier than at the beginning. The first time he had tried to prepare their milk he had turned the kitchen into a war zone. But he was better at it now and a lot faster.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm doing as fast as I can. Plus, it's still a little early for you to eat." He said to the baby who just looked at him.

Five minutes later and both bottles were ready. He picked up Bella again and he headed back to the bedroom, leaving their milk to cool off a little. He lied on the bed, his back against the pillows, and he settled Bella on his chest.

He chuckled as he watched her trying to put her little fist in her mouth. He rubbed her back gently and he observed her closely. They were both so tiny… they were so small and delicate there were times that he was afraid to even touch them.

But every time Allison saw his apprehension she told him that they were not going to break and that he was doing great with them. She always had a calming effect on him. No one else had that power…

Mathew's cry startled Allison awake. She looked around her and she saw Greg next to her with Bella in his arms.

"Hey… you ok?" he asked and she nodded, running her hand over her face.

"I've prepared their milk. Will you get her so I can bring the bottles?"

"Yeah, just give her to me." She replied sleepily and she took Bella in her arms.

He stood up and he walked to the bassinet and picket Mathew up. The baby stopped crying upon being in his arms and he let out soft whimpers. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at his father.

"I don't get it, why do you have to scream your lungs out every time?" he mumbled and gently placed him on the bed next to Allison who smiled kindly.

"I'll be back…" he stated and he disappeared down the hall.

He returned a short time later and he immediately sat on the bed with his back against the pillows. He handed one bottle to Allison and then he took Mathew in his arms again and started feeding him.

"When will they start sleeping through the night?" he pouted and she shrugged.

"It depends… I guess we are going to find out." She said in a low tone.

Her eyes darted to Bella who was still drinking her milk, her eyes wide open and looking around.

"They are so beautiful, aren't they?" she said with a smile and turned to look at him.

He gave her a small nod and he dropped a small kiss on her temple.

"They are also too loud." He commented with a smirk and she chuckled.

Once the babies were fed he returned them to their bassinets and he then he got back to bed. She immediately snuggled in his left side, her head resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her body holding her close.

"I need sleep…" she mumbled sleepily.

"Then sleep… I'll get up when they wake up."

"You need sleep too." She said but he just shrugged.

"You need your sleep more." He replied, kissing her forehead.

She didn't argue. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was asleep with him following her to slumber.

**_xOxOx_**

She woke up slowly and she rubbed her hands over her eyes. She reached out but her hand fell on the mattress with a thud. She frowned and she gingerly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light.

_Wait… light?_

Greg wasn't in bed next to her. She glanced at the bassinets only to find them empty. How come she didn't hear them?

She reluctantly got out of bed and after a short visit to the bathroom she got dressed and she started walking towards the living room.

The moment she stepped in the hallway she heard music coming from the living room and she smiled.

When she reached her destination she saw Greg sitting on the piano bench, his back to her. The babies were in their cradle swings and he was playing a song she hadn't heard before but she loved it immediately.

She walked closer, trying not to make any noise, until she was standing right behind him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and she glided them down slowly. She kissed the top of his head and he leaned back, resting his head just below her chest.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked but he just surged, never stopping.

"They like it." He said making her smile.

She pulled back and he moved to the right so that she could sit on the piano bench as well. Her hand rested on his left thigh as he continued playing.

"I've never heard this song before…" she commented.

"I would be surprised if you **had** heard it before." he replied and she quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's yours, isn't it?" he stayed silent, contemplating his answer.

"Do you remember that patient we had? The one with the brain damage who played the piano and we ended up removing half his brain?" he questioned and she nodded, trying not to remember the stunt he had pulled during that time.

"I had written this piece when I was in high school but I didn't know what came after this…" he explained and started playing the piece again.

"I played it when I was in the room with the patient and he came up with this." He concluded, playing that particular part.

"It's beautiful." She told him and he turned to look at her, a small on his lips.

"Which part?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Both." She answered with a small shrug making him chuckle.

She leaned towards him and she captured his lips with hers in a slow kiss.

"You should go to sleep. I got them now." She reassured but he just shook his head.

"I'm awake now." He stated, kissing her again.

A small cry made them break apart and he groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey, no complaining. I have to give some of my attention to your mother." He said, looking at the babies.

Matthew just sucked his fist into his mouth while Bella turned to them when she heard his voice and just looked to his direction.

He just quirked an eyebrow and then turned back to Allison who was smiling in amusement. He dropped his forehead against hers and he let out a small sigh.

"They are two weeks old and they already want you all to themselves." He mumbled making her chuckle.

"Don't worry, they are going to learn to share eventually." She said teasingly, her thumb caressing his cheek softly.

He brushed his lips against hers and then he pulled back slowly.

"Have you fed them?" he nodded his head in reply.

"It's time for their nap but they seem to-" he stopped in mid sentence when he turned to look at them and he saw they were both asleep.

"Ok, note to self. Don't play the piano if I want them to sleep because they'll just stay awake to listen!" he said in bewilderment making her laugh lightly.

"Leave them there, they are comfy." He instructed when he saw her standing up.

"Ok…" she extended her hand and he reached out to take it into his.

"Where are we going?" he inquired but she just smiled.

He stood up and he let her lead the way willingly. She walked towards the couch and she let go off his hand.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with a small smirk and her smile got wider.

She lied down on the couch and then she drew him to her so that he was lying down as well. She immediately snuggled in his side, her back against the back of the couch and her head pillowing his bicep.

She used her hand to drape the quilt over their bodies and she let out a content sigh when his arm wrapped around her body tightly.

"What? No seducing?" he said, feigning hurt.

"Sleep." She stated and he grumbled.

"You are no fun…"

"Better sleep 'cause they'll be up in two hours." She told him.

"Good plan… sleep…" he said in a low tone and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep and she just stayed watching him for a few minutes. They were both tired, sure, but she wouldn't change this for the world. She closed her eyes and she snuggled deeper in his embrace following him to slumber.


	24. Sleeping

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'Then' by Brad Paisley..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_And now you're my whole life now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been.  
we've come so far since that day  
and I thought I loved you then**  
**_

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 24: Sleeping**_

.

He was in bed, his chest pressed against Allison's back and his arm draped over her waist. He was trying to ignore his need to go to the bathroom but he knew he would have to stand up soon.

He rolled on his back and he stared at the ceiling. It wasn't enough that he would have to wake up in half an hour to feed the babies. He let out a groan and he glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

_6 o'clock… Wait, what?_

He sat up on the bed with a startle and he got out of bed quickly, making his way to the two bassinets. He reached inside and he gently shook them until they both squirmed. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he stood there just watching them.

"You are sleeping through the night…" he mumbled and rubbed his hand over his face.

He plopped in the rocking chair that was next to the bassinets and he sat there for long minutes, observing the two babies who were sleeping peacefully.

He had to admit, he got scared to death when he realized that they hadn't woken up in order to eat. He thought that something really bad had happened. He still found it hard to believe how much those two little people were affecting him. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to them.

"You are making me soft, kids…" he whispered. He reached out and gently caressed Bella's hair and run his finger over Matthew's cheek.

He stood up with a small sigh and with a last glance at the babies he headed to the bathroom.

He returned a few minutes later and got into bed, moving as close to Allison as possible. He draped his arm over her waist again and he hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later he was asleep.

**_xOxOx_**

The soft sunlight crept inside the room through the half drowned curtains. She stretched out languidly and she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the morning light.

She bolt up straight when she realized what time it was, waking him up too with her sudden movement.

"Wha'?" he said sleepily, turning to look at her.

"It's morning, they haven't woken up yet." She said, making a move to get out of bed but his strong arm around her waist stopped her.

"They are sleeping Allison…" he mumbled lying back down and drawing her with him but she struggled against him.

"I checked on them an hour ago, relax." He said reassuringly, his arm still around her waist.

"They slept through the night? Both of them?" she asked in surprise and he nodded his head in confirmation, his eyes locking with hers.

"It's about time if you ask me. They'll be two months old next week." He said, running his hand down her arm.

"We can actually sleep too!" he exclaimed making her smile "Or, we can do other things. You know, catch up, since it's been a very long time…" he mumbled before leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a slow kiss that soon grew in intensity.

Her arms instinctively laced around his neck and he groaned when she deepened the kiss. He moved so that he was laying half on top of her half on the bed, his right leg trapped between the two of hers.

He started sliding his hand down the t-shirt she was wearing but a cry stopped him. He dropped his head on her collarbone and he groaned.

"Bella, you have the worst timing ever…" he mumbled making Allison chuckle.

"How do you know it's Bella?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Higher pitched cry…" he replied and after placing a small kiss on the side of her neck he rolled on his back and he closed his eyes.

"I'll go prepare their milk." She announced, getting up and exiting the room.

He got out of bed as well and he walked towards the two bassinets. He gently picked up Bella in his arms and he sat on the rocking chair.

"Keep it down 'cause you'll wake up your brother and we don't want that." He said in a soothing tone and the baby turned to look at him, her grey-blue eyes connecting with his blue ones.

"So, wanna hear about daddy's latest case? It was very interesting, the guy almost died because he was an idiot of course. Let me tell you something: everybody lies. Even mommy and daddy lie. But, I can promise I'll try not to lie to you and your brother… they say it's not very pedagogical to lie to children." He continued in the shame tone and Bella looked at him all the while.

At almost two months the babies always found a way to surprise him. He had never taken the time to actually be close enough to a baby before for extended periods of times. He hadn't had a reason to do that in the past. He wasn't crazy enough to object himself to constant crying and whimpering for no reason at all.

But now that he did have a reason to get close to a baby he found out that it wasn't that bad. Actually he found it fascinating watching them grow up and develop. Every day they did something new and every time they managed to surprise him.

When he talked in a soft tone their eyes would lock with his, paying close attention to what he was saying like they understood everything he said to them. That's why Wilson got on his nerves every time he cooed at them, they were young not stupid.

He ran his fingers over her soft hair gently and he smiled down at her when she stretched out in his embrace.

"What are you, a cat or something?" he said with a chuckle, his hand coming to rest on her front side.

She looked up at him and smiled. She had never done that before, she had never smiled like that. He felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing that little smile and he smiled too. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead.

"Seriously kid, you **are** making me soft…" he mumbled with a shake of his head.

"We were talking about my case though. So, as I was saying the stupid patient of mine lied so we had to break into his house to find what was killing him. But don't worry, daddy never gets caught." He stated with a smirk.

"What are you two talking about?" Allison asked, entering the room with their milk.

"Oh, nothing… just telling her about my patient." She chuckled lightly.

"Great. By the time they start kindergarten they will know every disease there is." She commented making the smirk on his lips grow even bigger.

"How cool is that?" he asked and she shook her head in amusement. "Gimme the bottle now." He instructed, extending his right hand.

She handed him the bottle and she went to pick up Matthew who was still sleeping. She took him in her arms and then she took a sit on the bed, her back against the pillows. She bent her knees and she rested Matthew on her lap and started running her hands over his small body, wanting to wake him up.

"She smiled earlier you know." He told Allison.

"What, when?" she asked, looking at him.

"When you were preparing their milk. I smiled at her and she smiled back." He replied with a small shrug.

"And no, I didn't have a camera." He added when he saw the look in her eyes.

From the day they had returned home he had lost count of how many photos he had taken. The digital camera was usually in arms reach all the time and his laptop was full of photos. Allison was writing down everything the babies did in their baby books and she had filled the apartment with framed photos. Her favorite was one with Greg and the babies sprawled on his chest, all three of them sleeping soundly.

He had a similar photo too, though, with Allison and the babies sleeping in their bed. That particular photo had found its way on his desk in his office. There was also a photo of the babies in their cradle swings on the whiteboard.

Allison pouted making him chuckle and he leaned back in the rocking chair, watching her feeding Matthew. He loved watching her interacting with the babies. He saw a new side of her so soft and gentle that it made him fall in love with her even more.

"What are you thinking?" she asked with a small smile, catching his attention.

He shook his head and he locked eyes with her.

"Nothing… something about my patient." He said dismissively and looked at Bella who was still drinking her milk.

"Right…" she mumbled knowingly, her eyes not leaving his face.

He stood up and walked towards the bed and after placing the empty now bottle on the nightstand he sat down on the bed, with his back against the headboard. He lifted Bella up so that her head was against his shoulder and he started patting her small back gently.

Allison leaned towards him and rested her head on his other shoulder while she continued feeding their son. He chuckled…

"You always have to touch me, right?" he teased and he felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Can't help it, you are irresistible." She said with a smirk.

He shook his head in amusement and he dropped a small kiss on her head.

When the babies were both fed and changed it didn't take them long to fall asleep. Once they were back at their bassinets he turned to look at her expectantly.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows and resting his hand on her thigh.

"Seriously Greg, I have things to do." She said, taking his hand away from her thigh.

"What things? Come on Allie, we haven't been together like that since I can't even remember anymore." He said in frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft tone, his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong Greg, I just have things to do that's all." She tried to reassure him but she wasn't really convincing.

"What things?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, first of all I have to take a bath." She stated, standing up and heading for the door.

"Can I join you?" he asked hopefully but she smirked and shook her head.

"I think I'll be ok." She said, exiting the bedroom.

He plopped on the bed with a sigh, his eyes locking on the ceiling. Of course he knew what was wrong with her. Even after almost two months after she gave birth and despite the fact that she had lost most of the extra weight she had gained, she was still insecure about her body. She probably thought that he would not be attracted to her like in the past.

But, God, she couldn't be more wrong…

He wanted her so much. If it was possible he found her even more attractive now. It wasn't like she had gained too many pounds during pregnancy and the very few extra weight she still had had just filled her curves at the right places making her even more irresistible. He just couldn't find a way to tell her that…

He heard the water running and he smirked. Maybe that was his opportunity.

_**xOxOx**_

He walked as quietly as he could towards the bathroom, not wanting her to notice him. She had just finished with her bath without any interruptions from him. Although he had been tempted to join her… And since he hadn't joined her he had to do something now.

He had left hid cane in the living room and now he was making his way in the bathroom slowly. He ducked so that she wouldn't see him in the mirror and he sneaked up behind her and he dropped his hands on her hips making her jump at his sudden appearance.

"Jesus Greg, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked, her hand coming to rest over her racing heart.

"Jesus Greg? I have to admit, it does have a ring to it. Do you think Dan Brown had discovered something I should know?" he leered at her and she rolled her eyes.

She turned to look in the mirror again and she wrapped the towel tighter around her body. He sat at the edge of the bathtub and watched her as she dried her hair with the towel. His eyes traveled over her body, from her bare feet up her slender legs and finally they connected on her face.

He reached out and gently run his fingers over her calf and then he rested his hand at the back of her knee. She didn't react so he took it as a sign to continue.

His hand continued its travel and it glided from the back of her knee to her thigh and under the towel that covered her body from his roaming gaze. At the mere contact of his hand with her skin he felt his cock springing to life.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little alarmed, something that caught his attention but his eyes remained on her body.

"Greg…" he couldn't exactly decipher her tone so he looked up, his eyes locking with hers.

Her eyes were as stunning as always. Without looking away he caught the edge of the towel and he tugged gently making it fall from her body and to the floor. She quickly tried to cover her body from him but he was quick and he caught her wrists in his hands holding her arms away from her body.

His eyes traveled over her body appreciatively and then they locked with hers and he gave her a small smirk.

"You are insane for even thinking that your body isn't beautiful." He said in a low tone that sent shivers down her spine.

She was ready to protest but his gaze stopped her. He pulled her closer to him until she was standing between his parted thighs and let go of her wrists. His hands glided down her arms and then came to rest on her hips. He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her navel before looking deeply into her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want to make love to you…" he whispered, his blue orbs always locked with her green-blue ones.

"But-"

"No buts…" he interrupted "you know… it still amazes me that you actually have no idea how beautiful you are." He said with a small chuckle.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He placed open mouthed kisses all over her stomach and navel. He stood up, his arms still around her body and he claimed her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

He drew her body flat against his so that she could feel the evident bulge through the soft material of his pajama bottoms and she deepened the kiss.

"Believe me now?" he mumbled against her lips.

She didn't reply. Not verbally at least… she just kissed him passionately, leaving both of them breathless. His hands started roaming over her glorious body and she moaned against his lips making him grind his hips against hers.

"Please tell me you are not going to stop now." He groaned and she shook her head.

"God no…" she moaned and he smirked.

"Are you calling me God again?" her eyes locked with his, clearly frustrated that he wanted to talk at a moment like that.

"Shut up and take these off." She demanded, catching fistfuls of his t-shirt in her hands.

"Feisty, I like it."

"Greg…" he didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor and then he quickly took off his pajama bottoms and boxers, freeing his erection. His arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up, making her sit on the washing machine.

He moved closer to her so that he was standing between her parted thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him impossibly closer to her. His lips found hers immediately and she reached between them to grasp his erection in her hand. He moaned loudly against her lips making her smile in satisfaction.

She slowly guided him to her entrance and he slipped inside her easily. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her and she closed her eyes and dropped her head against his shoulder. He paused, letting her adjust to him since it had been a long time since they last made love. He kissed her temple and his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close to him.

"You ok?" he whispered and he felt her nod. She felt her lips against his shoulder and she pulled back and her eyes locked with his.

His lips found hers once more and he kissed her tenderly, savoring every sensation that flowed through his body. His fingers laced through her hair and when he felt her hips moving against his he almost lost it. God he had missed this so much, making love to her.

He started moving slowly at first, pulling out all the way and then pushing deeply inside her. Her moans spurred him on and soon the slow rhythm wasn't enough for either of them. He started moving faster between her parted thighs and she met each thrust.

"God I've missed doing this with you…" he said between moans and she crashed her lips against his.

"Greg… harder please…" her breathless voice made him thrust harder inside her and she moaned loudly against his lips.

Her eyes closed and she threw her head back as his hand traveled between their joined bodies and found her clit. After just a few strokes he felt her inner muscles clamping around his cock and he groaned.

His right hand cupped her breast and he massaged it gently as his lips attached to her neck.

"Greg please…" she pleaded and he started thrusting harder making her cry out as she climaxed.

This was all too much for him, feeling her contract around him like that sent him over the edge, moaning her name. He spilled his hot seed deep within her and she milked him for all he had.

He dropped his head in the crook of her neck and she glided her hands down his back in a soothing manner. His lips brushed over her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and he heard her sigh contently.

Their breathing started returning to normal but no one made a move. They stayed like that in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness and proximity.

"I love you…" she mumbled against his skin and he smiled.

He dropped a kiss where neck meets shoulder and he tightened his arms around her body.

"Love you too…" he replied in a soft tone and he felt her smile against his shoulder.

"Please tell me I won't have to wait this much to make love to you again." He said, pulling back and looking straight in her eyes.

"I'm not crazy." She replied with a smirk and he kissed her lips.

"Care to join me to bed?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows, and she laughed.

"Ok." She replied, smiling softly.

He easily picked her up making her squeal in surprise.

"Greg!"

"Shhh, you'll wake the kids up and we don't want that."

"If you put me down we'll get there faster." She pointed out and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

He gently put her down and after grabbing her hand he led her to the bedroom where he showed her how much he had missed making love to her.


	25. Birthmarks, part 1

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_I borrowed the title and the plot of one the episodes of the show, Birthmarks. Although, things happen a lot differently in this chapter, the main idea is the same :p  
Some pats of the dialogue are from that episode. I've cut it into two chapters because it was too long. Hope you will enjoy this!_

_Thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay..._

_

* * *

_

**_ xOxOx_**

_Nobody said it was easy  
Aww It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
__I'm goin' back to the start _**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Birthmarks, part 1**

**.**

The ringing of the phone startled Greg out of his sleep. He rolled on his back with a groan and he turned to look at Allison. She was still fast asleep…

He rubbed his hand over his face and reached out for the cordless phone that was on the nightstand but the moment he caught it in his hand it stopped ringing. He cursed under his breath; he placed it back on the nightstand and turned on his left side, moving closer to Allison.

She moved closer to him in her sleep and she snuggled in his embrace. He breathed deeply and he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again but the phone started ringing again and this time Bella woke up and started crying.

"Dammit…" he muttered.

Allison jerked awake upon hearing Bella and she looked sleepily at Greg who was reaching out for the phone that was still ringing. He took it in his hand and he gave it to Allison.

"Take this I'll get Bella." He said groggily and she nodded.

He stood up and headed to the two bassinets. Thankfully Matthew was still sleeping. He carefully took Bella in his arms and when she was settled in his embrace she stopped crying immediately. She whimpered a little but when he started rocking her back and forth she stopped all together and she looked up at him. She sent a smile his way and he chuckled.

His lips brushed her forehead gently. He continued rocking her back and forth and her green-blue eyes flattered closed.

"Greg…" Allison's voice made him turn to look at her.

Her expression worried him and he returned to bed, Bella still in his arms.

"What happened? Who was it?" he asked with a frown.

"Your mother…" she replied and he immediately got alarmed.

"Is she ok?" he demanded.

"Yeah, she is fine. It's your dad Greg…" she said in a low tone.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked coldly. She had never heard him using this tone again.

"Greg, he died, this afternoon… Your mother has been trying to call all day…" she told him.

He stayed unmoving, his eyes locked on some spot on the wall behind her, refusing to look at her. She reached out and rested her hand on his forearm.

"Greg I'm sorry…" she said in a whisper, looking sympathetically at him.

"Don't… just don't…" he said, shaking his head.

He stood up, Bella in his arms, and he walked towards the bassinets. He gently put her back in her bassinet after kissing the top of her head and then he reached for his cane.

"I'm, uh, going to drink some water…" he said trying to sound nonchalant and without another word he exited their bedroom.

She sighed and she lied on her back, her eyes glued on the ceiling. She had no idea what to do. They had never really talked about his father. Sure, there had been times when he had told her stories from his childhood but never for his father and his issues with him.

She knew that he never had a good relationship with his father but now that he was gone she didn't know how Greg would react and if he needed her close to him.

She slowly stood up and she walked to the two bassinets that were next to the bed. A soft smile grazed her lips as her eyes fell on the two sleeping babies. She reached out and pulled the blanket over Matthew's body. She caressed Bella's hair and she sat down on the rocking chair.

She replayed the phone call in her head and she let out a sigh. His mother had thought that she called the wrong number when she had picked up the phone. Greg hadn't told her about their relationship. He had wanted his father as far away from her and the babies as possible so he had never mentioned it during his talks with his mother. Not that their talks had been frequent.

She leaned her head back and she closed her eyes. He probably wanted to be alone right now but she wanted to go to him, make sure that he was ok. Sure, his relationship with his father had never been good but still, he was his father and he had died.

She took a deep breath and she stood up. She made sure that the babies were sleeping and she walked out of the bedroom. She walked towards the living room and she found him sitting in the armchair, an untouched glass of bourbon on the coffee table.

His eyes were glued on the TV screen although the TV was switched off. She walked cautiously towards him but she stopped when she heard his voice. His tone was distant, she knew that tone. He was shutting her out… he hadn't done that in a long time but she would never forget that tone.

"If you are here to show me your pity then you can go back to bed." His eyes connected with hers and she immediately got worried.

She moved closer to him, never breaking their eye lock.

"I'd never do that and you know it." She stated seriously.

"Ok, then you can go back to bed and sleep." He replied, looking away this time. He knew it wasn't her fault about his relationship with his father.

"Don't shut me out." She told him and he rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that she was right.

"Don't be ridiculous Allison, I'm not shutting you out." He told her but his eyes never met her.

"I know you Greg, I know what you are doing and I'm not going to allow it. We're in this together and I'm not going to stand by and just watch." She said, her eyes boring holes in his but he looked away again.

She went straight to him and she sat in the armchair next to him. She cupped his face in her hands she forced him to look at her.

"I know you are not used to this and I know it's hard for you but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you when you need me and I'll never leave you alone, never… We're together and we'll face everything together no matter how hard things are. Ok?" she said in a serious tone.

His blue eyes locked with hers and he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a tender kiss. He used his hand to drape her legs over his lap and then he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him.

"Thank you…" he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She pulled back and he rested his head at the back of the armchair.

"You have to talk to your mother." He shook his head at that.

"Not necessary…" he mumbled closing his eyes.

"Greg…"

"I'm not going to the funeral."

"Greg please, at least do it for your mother. She probably needs you there. She sounded really upset over the phone." She told him, gliding her hand down his arm.

He picked his head up and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What did she say to you?" he inquired.

"She thought she got the wrong number at first. I told her that she had the right number and she told me to tell you that your father passed away and that he funeral is the day after tomorrow. She probably knew you wouldn't want to listen." She replied and he nodded.

"Well, she was right." He states.

"You should go to the funeral." She suggested and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Allison… I didn't even like the man."

"But he was your father." She told him and he was ready to say something but he stopped.

"What?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"Nothing…" he deflected "Can we please go to bed now? We'll have to wake up in two hours to feed them."

She looked at him, concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure her but she wasn't convinced.

"Please Allison, let's go to bed…" he mumbled when he sensed her apprehension.

She sighed and she caught his hand in hers.

"Fine… but this conversation isn't over."

"I'd be surprised if it was…" he mumbled under his breath and he followed her to their bedroom.

When she lied away from him he reached out and pulled her close until she was snuggled in his left side, her head resting on his chest. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and he closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

**_xOxOx_**

He woke up a lot earlier than he would have liked. Allison was still asleep so he disentangled herself from her embrace, careful not to wake her up, and he got out of bed.

He walked to the bassinets without his cane and found Bella wide awake while Matthew was still sleeping. He reached out and gently picked her in his arms. When Bella was settled in his embrace he grabbed his cane and he made his way to the living room where he sat in the same armchair he occupied earlier that night.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" he asked, resting his hand on her small chest, feeling her strong heartbeat against his fingertips.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he watched her. Something was haunting him, something he hadn't said to anyone despite the fact that he was sure about it since he was a child. And how could he talk about it? They would think that he was making things up because of his relationship with his father. But he had proof…

He let out a sigh and he closed his eyes. Bella kicked her legs, demanding his attention and when he opened his eyes she smiled up at him. He caressed her cheek with the pad of his finger and she gurgled happily. He smiled.

He had no idea how to feel about the fact that his father was dead. His father… he never really acted like a father so why should he feel something now? There were so many things in his head… there was also that little piece of information that he hadn't shared with anyone that made him cling to Bella right now.

One particular conversation he had had with his father came to mind and he shook his head. How wrong had his father been about everything…

"Greg?" her sleepy voice made him look up.

She was standing by the doorframe, wearing his oversized t-shirt, her hair cascading down her back.

"I got up and she was awake." He told her and she gave a small nod.

She walked to him and she sat in the armchair next to him. She caressed his cheek gently and she turned to look at the baby in his arms.

"She's asleep now." She whispered.

He hadn't even realized when she had fallen asleep.

"Why aren't you in bed?" she asked softly, resting her hand on his right thigh.

"You know… there was one summer that he decided he wasn't speaking to me. Two months, not one word… Anything he wanted to say he typed up and slipped under my bedroom door." He said, his eyes on Bella.

Allison didn't speak. She just watched him, waiting for him to continue, tell her the reason behind this behavior but he didn't say anything else. She didn't want to push him.

She slowly stood up and she extended her hand to him.

"Let's go to bed…" she said in a low tone.

He looked into her eyes, thankful that she wasn't asking any questions, and he took her hand in his. Together they walked to the bedroom. She took Bella in her arms and put her back in her bassinet and then she joined him in bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

_**xOxOx**_

Greg entered his office, a file in his hand, and found his team already there waiting for him.

"I found an interesting case in the ER." He announced, reading the symptoms.

"Your mother called. Twice." Kutner told him and purred some coffee in his mug.

"She's still healthy. This twenty five year old woman on the other hand…" he trailed off and tossed the file on the glass table.

"Her messages sounded kind of urgent." He added and took a sit next to Thirteen.

"Well, that's the way women sound when their spouse of fifty year dies." He said casually and started walking towards his office.

He hooked his cane above the door and he entered his office, taking of his jacket.

"Your dad died? Are you-"

"Yeap! Fine." He cut Thirteen off and continued "Our patient, who's been known to take a few drinks on non-occasions, vomits blood and collapses on a trip to China." He draped his jacket over the back of a chair.

"Chinese surgeons cut out a foot of bowel but the pain is worse now that it was before." He reappeared in the conference room, grabbed his cane and walked towards the team. They looked at him in concern.

"House, call your mom." Taub said.

"What are you, my mom?" Greg replied with a frown.

"We can continue this differential in five minutes." Taub told him but he just decided to deflect.

"Are those bags under your eyes?"

"You were up all night. You told her didn't you?" he asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't know what your daddy issues are but don't deflect them on me." Taub told him but Greg just continued.

"Told he's wife he's been getting some strange. She kicked his adulterous tuchus to the curb."

"Seriously, you told her?" Kutner asked curiously.

"Yes, I told her. But no, she did not kick me to the curb." He replied "we stayed up late talking, we're going to continue talking. Much like House should be doing with his mother right now."

"Stop with the lecture, Allison already gave me one."

Taub was ready to reply when Foreman interrupted him.

"Anybody read Chinese? Otherwise we have no idea what these doctors did to her."

"Kutner, you are sort of Asian, right? Get it translated."

"House?" Wilson's voice caught his attention and the moment he saw his best friend's expression he rolled his eyes and turned to look at the team again, motioning for them to continue.

"What about Meckel's diverticulum? If the surgeons didn't remove the diverticulum it can cause pain, bleeding." Thirteen suggested.

"Too high up for colonoscopy."

"House." Wilson called again but he ignored him.

"CT could miss it. Ultrasound's fastest. And since I'm fastest with the ultrasound…"

"House, let Foreman do the ultrasound. You have to deal with more important things." Wilson said, stopping him.

"Jimmy boy! I didn't see you there." He lied and tried to walk passed him but he caught his forearm.

"Your mom called me."

"Great! She called me too. Now will you let me go?" he asked with a glare but Wilson didn't back down.

"You are going to the funeral."

"I would but I'm kind of busy." He said, pulling his arm away and before Wilson could do anything his cane connected with friend's sin and Wilson yelped painfully and stepped out of the way.

"Thank you for letting me go!" Greg shouted as he walked down the hall and to his patient's room.

_**xOxOx**_

Greg was in his office when Wilson entered and stood there watching him.

"Ok… I started this the wrong way." He said and Greg looked at him.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"I'm not. Are we done emoting now?" he asked with a frown and Wilson sighed.

"If there is anything I can do-"

"You know, you are right. Just hold me." He mocked making his friend roll his eyes.

He took a syringe out of his lab coat pocket and he walked towards his desk.

"And you can tell me that that is liquid Vicodin." He said, eyeing the syringe.

"Nope, sorry… Cuddy sent me. We are giving I.G. shots to everyone who came in contact with your patient. Shockingly, none of the nurses volunteered to administer yours." He commented and Greg started rolling up his sleeve.

"It goes better on a large muscle, drop your pants."

"Jimmy! I knew you swing that way but I'm with Allison." He said, feigning shock.

"Come on House, I don't have all day." Wilson said and Greg stood up and lowered his jeans a little so that Wilson could inject him.

"The funeral is tomorrow. There is a 3:40 flight out of Newark. If you leave now you can be in Lexington tonight. Your mother wants you to deliver a eulogy." He told him seriously making him frown.

"'Eulogy'. From the Greek for 'good word'. Now, if she asked me to deliver a bastardogy I'd be happy to-"

"Then be a grown up! Call your mother back and tell her that you are sick with grief but you're too busy to be there." He cut him off and Greg let out a breath slowly.

"She knows when I'm lying." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Then you really have no other option. Start writing…" he said before exiting the office and leaving Greg alone.

He took a sit behind his desk and started reading the file in front of him. He reached for his coffee cup and picked it up. He groaned when he noticed that it was empty. He stood up, in order to refill it but when he took one step he felt dizzy.

He tried to steady himself by leaning against his desk but the next moment he fell to the floor slowly losing consciousness.

**_xOxOx_**

Allison heard the door bell and stood up from her spot on the couch. The babies were sleeping and she was reading one of the new medical journals that Greg brought the previous day.

She opened the door and saw Wilson standing there.

"James? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I need Greg's black tux and a tie." He stated making her frown.

"Why?"

"I'm driving him to Lexington." He said, a serious expression on his face.

"Did he agree to go to the funeral?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. I drugged him and he is currently in my car."

"What? Why did you do that? I would talk to him after he returned home from work." She told him, clearly angry by what he had done.

"Allison, we both know he wouldn't agree to go." He tried to reason but she just glared.

"No, we don't know that!" she exclaimed "James, that was really stupid…" she buried her face in her hands and he sighed.

"I know, but I'm driving him there anyway. His mother wants him there." Allison sighed and she sat on the piano bench.

"I'm coming with." She stated seriously.

"What? What about the babies?" he asked incredulously.

"You know how he is going to react when he wakes up." She reasoned and he let out a breath.

"Allison…"

"You can't convince me not to come James. There is something wrong with him despite the fact that he is hiding it pretty well. And I want to be there for him…" she told him and the look in her eyes told him that there was nothing he could do.

He just nodded.

"I'll help you pack everything you need." He said and she gave him a small smile.

It was going to be an interesting ride…


	26. Birthmarks, part 2

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :) _

_This is the second part of Birthmarks. I hope you will enjoy this! Thank you all for reading and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what they think!  
__Some parts are from the episode Birthmarks. _There are two more chapters for this story until it's finished. After that I will work on the sequel and a new story that I have started planning. 

_Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'My wish' by The Rascal Flatts..._

_

* * *

_

_** xOxOx**_

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you**  
**_

_**xOxOx**_

* * *

**_Chapter 26: Birthmarks, part 2_**

**_._**

He heard voices. He recognized the one immediately, Allison. He realized the other one was Wilson's. He groaned and his eyes remained closed.

"This was very, **very **stupid." He heard Allison saying.

What was stupid? What the hell had happened?

"I know Allison but it was the only way he would go to his father's funeral." his best friend replied making him frown.

Then he felt it. They were moving and he had a hunch that he wasn't going to like this at all.

"He didn't want to go. I would talk to him, try to find the reason why-"

"The reason is simple" he cut her off "he hates his father. But his mother wants him there. Wouldn't you want your kids there at a time like this." He tried to reason, infuriating her even more.

"I wouldn't have to drug my kids to be there!" she tried to keep her voice down but failed.

"Ok sorry… wrong example…" he apologized but they hadn't realized that Greg had opened his eyes and was looking at them through the mirror.

"You drugged me?" he asked incredulously, glaring.

A small cry startled him and he looked at his side. Matthew and Bella were in their car seats. Bella was asleep but Matthew had woken up and was now screaming at the top of his lungs. He reached for his pacifier and gave it to him and Matthew relaxed immediately and closed his eyes again.

"Why would you do this?" he whispered angrily.

"Because your mother wants you there. And I know that if you don't go you will regret this in the future."

"So you are doing this for me and my mother." He said mockingly and Wilson sighed.

"Were you in this to?" he asked Allison.

"Of course not! But I couldn't leave you alone." She replied.

He remembered their conversation from last night and he sighed. She did mean everything she had said.

"Turn around, we are going back." He ordered but Wilson shook his head.

"No House, we are going. Deal with it." He replied in a serious tone.

His mind was running a thousand miles per second. He could think of many ways to stall Wilson and eventually miss the funeral. But then his eyes traveled to the two sleeping babies next to him.

He let out a sigh.

He couldn't do all the things he had in his mind while Allison and the babies were with them. He wanted Wilson to suffer not them. That meant that **he **would have to suffer and go to the funeral.

He groaned, he dropped his head back and he closed his eyes. Now he would have to explain to his mother how he ended up in a relationship with Allison and with two babies. He was in big trouble…

_**xOxOx**_

"Will you stop doing that?" Wilson asked in agitation looking at Greg from the mirror.

He had taken one of the toys that Allison had packed and he was hitting it against the car window.

"You drugged me, you put me in the car, you dragged Allison and my kids along and now you are driving me to my townhouse to attend to my father's funeral which is tomorrow. Do you know what that means? It means that I have to spend the night at my parents' house and be interrogated by my mom and who knows who else is going to be there! So, I think I have a right to at least drive you crazy!" he said, glaring at his friend.

Wilson decided not to continue arguing with him. He was angry and his mood would get worse if he continued to talk to him.

They arrived at Greg's townhouse sometime after ten. Wilson parked outside and waited for his friend to get out of the car.

He looked at his parents' house, taking his time before getting out. He took a deep breath and he opened the door slowly. Allison was already out of the car and she was opening the trunk in order to take his bag out.

He walked to her and he frowned when he saw her closing the trunk again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyebrows nit together.

"What do you mean?" confusion evident in her voice.

"Why are your things still in the car?" he explained.

"I thought it would be better to stay at a hotel. I mean, your mother doesn't know about the babies, hell, she doesn't even know about me. It's just going to complicate things if I stay; your relatives are in there-"

"Screw them! I don't give a damn what they think I just want you and the babies with me. If you don't stay I'll come to the hotel with you and I'll go straight to the funeral tomorrow." He said in a serious tone.

"Greg-"

"No, I'm not letting you go to a stupid hotel alone with two babies."

"James is going to be with me, I'll have help." She reasoned and he snorted.

"Right… My mom is not going to let him stay at a hotel."

"What's going on?" Wilson inquired, getting out of the car as well.

"You're not going to a hotel. You are going to stay here and get tortured by my mom and relatives as well." Greg told him and Wilson stared. "Now help me get their stroller out of the car. And then take their bassinets; they can't sleep in the stroller." He instructed and opened the back door of the car.

Allison wheeled the stroller to him and he carefully placed both babies inside, careful not to wake them up. He covered them with their blanket and he motioned for Allison to take the stroller.

"Did you get everything from the trunk?" Allison nodded and he closed the door.

"Just so you know, you are responsible for everything that'll happen." He informed Wilson before grabbing his rucksack and starting walking towards the house.

They reached the door and after looking around him he reluctantly rang the bell. They waited for some seconds and then the door opened revealing his mother, standing behind it.

"Greg, you are here." She managed to say, clearly surprised that her son had shown up.

She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you are here…" she whispered and he looked uncomfortable. He didn't say anything, not wanting to lie and tell her that he was glad too.

She pulled back and she looked to the two people standing behind her son.

"You remember Dr. Allison Cameron, you've met her." he said and Allison stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. House." She said sincerely and his mother smiled sadly.

"Please call me Blythe dear." She said shaking Allison's hand.

"James, I think you have to do something with him being here." She commented and then her eyes dropped on the stroller and the two little babies sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, James, my son hadn't said anything about you having kids." Blythe said in surprise.

"Actually-" Wilson started but Greg cut him off.

"Can we go inside now? We can talk about this later." He said impatiently.

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I hope my bedroom is still a bedroom and that the guestroom is free and none of our annoying relatives are occupying it." He said and his mother smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll arrange everything." That answer worried him a bit but he tried to stay calm. The last thing he needed was some crazy aunt or uncle to interrogate him.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked cautiously.

"Your Aunt Mary…" she replied and he groaned. His mother's annoying sister…

"Don't worry, you won't have to face her until tomorrow. She is sleeping." He sighed in relief and they walked inside the house.

"I'm going to prepare the other guestroom for your friends. Your room is ready, I had prepared it in case you came." She said and before he could say anything she went upstairs.

Wilson looked at him in alarm and Greg sighed.

"Great… just great…" he muttered under his breath.

"Ok, let's just go to my room, put the babies in their bassinets first and then I'm going to talk to her, explain everything." He sighed and Allison nodded.

_**xOxOx**_

Once everything was settled he left Wilson and Allison in his old bedroom and he went in search of his mother. He found her in the kitchen, washing the dishes while waiting for the food to reheat, and he took a seat at the table.

"Mom…" he started but paused, not knowing how to continue.

"Greg, the guestroom is ready; you can tell Allison and James.

"Mom-"

"And if they need any help with the babies or anything else I'd be happy to-"

"Mom!" he said more forcefully this time and she turned around to face him.

He took a deep breath and he gripped his cane tightly.

"Allison is not with James, she is in a relationship with me. The babies… they are mine and Allison's." he said slowly.

The plate she was holding slipped from her hands and dropped on the floor, breaking into small pieces. She bent down to pick them up but she cut her finger.

He got up and he went to her. He took her hand in his and he inspected the cut.

"This is deep." he said, putting a towel around her finger to stop the bleeding.

"Let's go to the bathroom, I need to disinfect it." He mumbled and she followed him without saying a word.

Once in the bathroom he made her sit at the edge of the bathtub and he rummaged the bathroom cabinet, searching for what he needed. He took his time disinfecting the wound and he inspected it closely.

"It doesn't need stitches." He said and he picked up the gauze and started wrapping it around her finger.

"There, all done…" he mumbled when he finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a small voice and he sighed.

"You know why…" he replied, looking pointedly at her. When she didn't say anything he ran his hand over his face.

"I didn't want him around my kids. I'm sorry that I didn't tell **you**. But I wanted him as far away from them and Allison as possible. He treated me as crap all my life but I wouldn't allow him to do the same to them." He explained, his voice turning cold when talking about his father.

"Greg, he wouldn't-"

"Yes he would! And you know the reason why!" he yelled, standing up and pacing around the bathroom.

"Greg…" she sighed but he didn't seem to listen.

"No mom! There is no excuse for his behavior, none at all! And I don't want to hear any excuses." He stated.

"He tried…" she whispered and he shook his head.

"Well, he didn't try enough. And I don't see how he could when he hated me even before I was born. If he was so appalled at the idea of raising me he should have just walked away."

"I'll just deliver the damn eulogy tomorrow and that's it… I'm only doing this for you." And with that he walked out of the kitchen and to his room.

**_xOxOx_**

He tossed and turned in bed that night. He looked at Allison who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He reached out and gently ran his finger over her cheek. She let out a sigh in her sleep and he let out a breath slowly.

He lied on his back, his eyes locked on the ceiling. He was thinking about everything he had said to his mother earlier. Maybe it hadn't been the best time for his little outburst but he couldn't hold back any longer.

The little whimper from the bassinets caught his attention and he slowly stood up and walked towards the babies.

Bella looked up at him with her green-blue eyes and waved her little hands in the air. Greg reached out and picked her in his arms. He returned back to bed and he lied down, Bella sprawled on his chest.

What if she ended up hating him like he hated his father? What would he do?

Allison stirred and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him, Bella on his chest, his eyes on her. She gently laid her hand on his bicep and he turned to look at her.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked in a low tone and he shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong." he lied.

"Greg I know you and I know that there is something on your mind. You think I haven't noticed you've been clinging to Bella since your mother called?"she asked in concern. Of course she had noticed.

"Is this about your father?" his eyes locked with hers and he looked intently at her.

"I know your relationship with him wasn't good, but you are biologically connected to him, you have a right to-"

"He's not my biological father." He cut her off and she looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked, believing that she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I said that he is not my biological father." He replied, looking straight into her eyes.

"I figured it out when I was twelve…" he mumbled, his eyes returning to Bella who was occupied with her little hand.

"Greg…" she sighed.

"You don't believe me, right? Ok, let's look at the facts. First of all, he was deployed on training exercises on Okinawa during the time I had to be conceived."

"Greg, I know you never-"

"His second toe is longer than his big toe. Mine isn't…" he continued.

"Greg, you don't believe your mother screwed around-" he cut her off again.

"I have a distinctive red birthmark on my scalp that matches a certain friend of the family. A birthmark that our son has too." He said turning to look at her.

"I know about the birthmark Greg, I've seen it, remember?"

"But you don't believe me…" he said and she remained silent.

"I ran a test. Last time they had visited me at the hospital, you remember. I ran the test three times and it came back negative. Every time…" he whispered, rubbing his hand over Bella's back.

She looked at him in shock, not being able to say anything. She actually had no idea what to say to him. Now she understood why he had been clinging so much to Bella.

She scooted closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed the side of his neck and he let out a breath slowly.

"What if she ends up hating me like I hate him?" he asked after a few silent minutes.

"Greg, she is not going to hate you." she reassured.

"How do you know?" frustration was evident in his voice.

She plopped herself on her elbow and she cupped his cheek in her hand, making him look at her.

"You had an ultrasound picture in your drawer, you cared about her before she was even born, you get up every night to feed her, you are here holding her and worrying about what will happen in the future. You love her…"

"Yeah, but you don't know-"

"I do know Greg. I know because you are nothing like your father…" she said seriously, looking straight into his eyes, hoping that she would convince him.

She dropped her forehead against his and he closed his eyes.

"Are you worried about Matthew too?" she said in a whisper.

"Of course I am… I'm afraid that I'm going to screw his life. But I'm afraid she's going to hate me just because I'm not her biological father." He admitted.

Her lips brushed against his but he didn't open his eyes.

"That summer I told you he wasn't speaking to me? I had told him that I knew he wasn't my father…" he breathed out against her lips.

She pulled back and she caressed his cheek softly.

"We had a talk once… I don't even know why…. maybe because he was drunk after a night out with his colleagues… He said that I would never understand why he treated me that way because I'd never have to raise someone else's child." He remained silent for a while.

"I still don't understand…" he mumbled, hugging Bella tightly against his chest.

She leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I love you, you know that right?" she whispered making a small smile appear on his lips.

He nodded and he sat up, his back against the headboard, Bella settled in the crook of his arm. She started whimpering in his arms and he turned to look at the clock.

"Here, take her and I'll bring their bottles." He said, passing the baby to her.

When he returned to the bedroom with the bottles he rested them on the nightstand and he went to pick Matthew up. Matthew looked up at him and he gurgled happily upon seeing his father.

He smirked at his actions and he sat on the bed next to Allison and Matthew whimpered impatiently.

"Hey, don't be so impatient." Greg said, reaching for the bottle.

"Reminds of someone I know…" Allison teased making him shake his head and try to hide a small smile.

"We have to be up in a few hours." He said with a sigh and she nodded.

"I guess they'll be the only ones to sleep." She replied.

When the babies were fed and placed back in their bassinets he returned to the bed and he reached out for her the moment he lied down.

"What are you doing?" she asked and his lips crashed on hers.

He moved over her and nestled his body between her thighs, trapping her effectively beneath him.

"Making love to you…" he mumbled in between kisses.

She laced her arms around his neck and she gave in to him completely. Who needed sleep anyway?

_**xOxOx**_

He sat next to his mother, Allison on his right. Wilson was sitting on the chair behind his. He fidgeted with his tie, feeling that it was suffocating him. He was supposed to deliver the damn eulogy and he had no idea what to say.

He looked at the stroller that was next to Allison and he reached out to give the pacifier to Matthew but the moment he put it in his mouth he smiled and dropped it again. Greg shook his head and handed the pacifier to Allison.

Suddenly his mother stood up and he took a deep breath. The moment he dreaded…

"It means more to me than… than I can say to have all of you here today. And now, uh, our son Gregory would like to say a few words.

He didn't stand up. He looked around him, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Greg?" Blythe spoke again.

He felt Allison's hand on his right thigh, squeezing gently. He looked into her eyes and he gave a curt nod. He gripped his cane tightly and he reluctantly stood up.

He let out a breath and he looked around him.

"There's a lot of people here today, including some from the Corps." He paused "And I notice that every one of them is either my father's rank or higher." He remarked.

"And that doesn't surprise me… Because if the test of a man is how he treats those he has power over it was a test my father failed." He stated, his eyes roaming around the room.

"This man you're eager to pay homage to, he was incapable of admitting any point of view but his own. He punished failure, and he did not accept anything less than…" his eyes fell on his mother and he stopped. He remembered what he had said to her the previous night, that he was doing this for her.

He turned to Allison, his eyes locking with hers. He knew that whatever he did she would be with him. He broke eye contact and he looked down. He knew what he was going to do.

"He loved doing what he did... He saw his work as some kind of... sacred calling… more important than any personal relationship."

"Maybe if he'd been a better father, I'd be a better son." Blythe looked sadly at him "But I am what I am because of him... for better or for worse."

"I just wish… I wish I'll be a better father than he was, because, despite the fact that he was great at doing his job, he was lousy at being a father. I wish my kids won't hate me, like I hated him… Sorry mom…" he said in a low tone and he grabbed his cane and started walking out of the room, looking apologetically at his mother.

Wilson leaned forward in his seat.

"Want me to go after him?" he whispered so that only Allison could hear him. She shook her head.

"Just leave him alone for a while…" she replied. He gave a nod and he stood up in order to sit between her and Blythe.

"Are you ok?" he asked Blythe and she nodded.

"He'll never forgive his father…" she whispered and Wilson caught her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He knew she was right…

**_xOxOx_**

She walked slowly towards him, her eyes searching his face. He was sitting on the grass, his back against the trunk of a tree. He had discarded his tie and he had popped two buttons of his light blue shirt open.

His eyes connected with hers and he patted the spot next to him with his hand, inviting her to join him. She gave him a small smile and she took the invitation. She sat down next to him and she dropped her head against his shoulder.

She felt his lips brush her hair and she let out a sigh.

"Did I screw up big time?" he asked, looking straight ahead where his mother was sitting on a bench with Wilson, cooing at the twins.

She shook her head and she turned to look at him.

"Considering how much worse it could have been…" she teased, trying to lighten the mood. He gave her a small smile and he caught her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Thank you… for coming with me." He clarified. She pressed a kiss on his lips and when she pulled back he dropped his forehead against hers.

"I invited your mother to come to Princeton. She wants to spend time with you and she wants to get to know her grandchildren and me better." She said and he nodded.

They stayed silent for a while just looking into each other's eyes until he broke that silence.

"Can we go home now?" he mumbled, his eyes locked with hers.

She smiled and kissed him again. She stood up, never letting go of his hand and she helped him to his feet. He grabbed his cane, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and together they started walking towards Wilson, his mother and their kids.


	27. Moving

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Sooo, just one more chapter left after this one. I will probably post it tomorrow so you won't have to wait too long for it.  
Thank you all for reading this and thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'Footprints in the sand' by Leona Lewis..._

_

* * *

_

**_ xOxOx_**

_I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I  
Been so afraid ooh  
And just when I  
Have thought I've lost my way  
__You give me strength to carry on_

**_xOxOx_**

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Moving**_

_**.**_

"Come on Wilson, move it! We don't have all day!" he shouted from his spot on the couch while his best friend carried a big box inside the house.

"You know, it would be good if you actually helped out instead of barking orders all the time." Wilson said with a glare but House just smirked.

"Can't. Firstly, I am a cripple and secondly I am looking after the kids!" he exclaimed and he pulled a funny face making the twins giggle.

His best friend just rolled his eyes and dropped the heavy box on the floor.

"There's only one left James." Allison announced, entering the house as well and resting another box on top of the one Wilson had brought in.

"I'll get it." He said, walking towards the door.

Allison walked towards him and eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Making fun of Wilson and looking after our kids." He stated with a small shrug making her shake her head.

"Please behave, James is helping us."

"Don't worry, he is used to it by now." His attention was drawn by Matthew who was whimpering and he picked him up and held him in his arms.

"Hey little man, what's wrong with you?" he asked the baby, tickling his sides.

Matthew squirmed and then giggled when his father made a funny face.

"We'll have to feed them in a while. And after we put them to bed we'll have to unbox everything." She told him making him groan.

"Do we have too?" he whined but stopped when he saw her serious expression.

"Fine, I'll help… Thank God the furniture and all the appliances are already set…" he muttered and took one of the rattles and handed it to Matthew who smiled and started waving it enthusiastically.

"Mommy is mean… She is making us do chores." Bella looked at him with her big green-blue eyes intently, like she understood everything he said.

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy! We just want to sit here and play or watch TV right?" he continued.

Allison returned after a few moments with a box in her hands which she gently placed on the floor and then closed the door behind her.

"Where is Wilson?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I sent him home. He's done enough already." She replied and he nodded.

He stood up and walked towards her, Matthew still in his arms. He handed the baby to her and Matthew settled immediately in his mother's embrace.

"Their food ready?"

"Yeah, just heat it up a little. I'm going to put them in their high chairs." She told him and he walked to the kitchen.

_**xOxOx**_

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe of the nursery.

He was sitting in the rocking armchair, holding Matthew in his arms and making silly faces at him. Matthew was giggling and waving his little hands in the air, happy with the attention he was receiving from his father.

Bella was sleeping peacefully in her crib, completely unaware of everything that was going on around her.

"You see, I was going to come to the living room to help you but every time I stood up he started whimpering. So I picked him up and we had a talk and he seems fine now." He stated with a small shrug, tickling Matthew's sides.

Allison smiled as she watched him interact with their son.

"You are spoiling them, you know that?" she said with a smirk.

"Me?" he asked incredulously, his eyes widening.

"Yes you. Now put him in his crib and come help me." She said seriously.

He let out a sigh and he looked at Matthew.

"Our plan to avoid helping didn't work so well." Matthew just yawned and looked up at him.

He accepted the pacifier his father gave him and after a few minutes his eyes started closing.

"Come on, off to bed little man…" he told him and gently put him in his crib.

He caressed his hair with the pad of his fingers and after turning the baby mobile on and checking on Bella he grabbed the intercom and he exited the nursery.

When he reached the living room he found Allison there, looking through a box. She was holding some books in her hands and she was sorting them out. He smirked to himself and after placing the baby intercom on the table he walked quietly and stood right behind her.

He dropped his hands on her hips and he placed a small kiss on her neck. She smiled and she leaned into him.

"How many copies of this do we have?" she asked showing him three same books.

"I don't think we have more of that. That's yours, that's mine and, hey! That's Wilson's. I'd better return it to him." He said with a shrug making her laugh lightly.

"Do we have to put everything in its place?" he whined, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, we have too. If you help we will finish a lot faster."

"What's in it for me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She turned around so that she could face him and she handed the books to him.

"I'll make your favorite for dinner." She offered.

"Keep going."

"I will also make a chocolate cake for dessert." She added.

He seemed to consider it for a few moments and then he extended his hand.

"It's a deal. But only if you do whatever I want in there." He said, pointing towards the bedroom.

She shook her head in amusement, a small smile on her lips, and she shook his hand.

"Deal. But we have to finish today." She stated and he nodded.

"Then hurry woman! We don't have all day!" he exclaimed and started taking books out of the box.

She chuckled and she started shorting through the various boxes that were scattered all over the living room.

**_xOxOx_**

It didn't take them very long to short everything out. Once everything was settled Allison moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Greg went to bring the kids to he living room.

He found them both wide awake when he entered the nursery. When Matthew spotted him he extended his hands, wanting to be picked up. He took him in his arms and he moved to the other crib.

Bella had managed to roll on her stomach and she was supporting he weight on her elbows. She seemed completely content just lying there and trying to catch her teddy bear.

Greg chuckled as he observed her. He grabbed Matthew's pacifier and headed to the living room with his son in his arms. He placed him in the play pen, handed him his pacifier and then he returned to the nursery for Bella.

She smiled widely when he took her in his arms and she gurgled happily.

"Come on, let's go to your brother because he will start crying if we don't show up soon." he told her and he made his way back to the living room.

Matthew was sitting in the play pen, occupied with one of the toys that were in there so Greg just took a sit on the couch with Bella still in his arms.

"Wanna watch TV?" he asked her and grabbed the remote that was resting on the coffee table.

He switched it on and Bella's eyes locked on the screen immediately. The colors and he movement always caught her attention.

"See? That's Sponge Bob. He is kind of crazy and a little stupid but all the cool kids watch him. Daddy watches him too!" he exclaimed and Bella giggled.

Matthew whimpered and looked at his father's direction. When he didn't make a move to stand up he let out an impatient cry and he turned to look at him.

"Hey little man, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up.

Matthew raised his hands in the air and waited for his father to pick him up.

He placed Bella on the play mat and then he picked Mathew up and he put him next to Bella. He took a sit on the floor the floor next to the babies and he grabbed various toys and placed them in front of them.

The twins giggled when he pulled a face and he smiled at their reaction. The door bell startled them at first but then they started giggling when it rang again.

"I'll get it!" Allison's voice sounded and she emerged from the kitchen to open the door.

"Blythe, hello!" she greeted giving the older woman a hug.

"Hello Allison, I hope I'm not late."

"Nope, you are right on time, please come in. Greg is in the living room with the babies." she said, ushering her inside.

"I'm just going to finish preparing dinner and I'll join you. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked and Blythe shook her head.

"No dear, I'm fine." She said with a smile and headed to the living room.

She found Greg lying on his stomach on the floor and playing with the twins. He was making funny faces at them and they were both giggling happily.

"Greg." He looked up and he smiled when he saw his mother.

"Hey mom, how was your flight?" he asked, slowly standing up.

"It was good." she said and gave him a hug.

"Wanna take over?" he asked with a smirk, looking at the twins.

Blythe smiled and took a seat where he was sitting earlier.

"How are my little angels?" she cooed at the twins making him roll his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? They are not stupid they are just young, stop cooing at them." He said but his mother just ignored him and continued talking to the babies who observed her closely.

"They are my grandkids, I am allowed to coo at them and spoil them as much as I want." She said, looking at her son.

He just sighed and he plopped on the couch. He reached for the remote and started surfing through the channels aimlessly until Matthew started whimpering.

He stood up and took him in his arms and then returned to his previous position. Blythe stood up too, Bella in her arms and she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Everything ok at the house?" he asked, his eyes on Matthew.

"Yeah, everything is good." She replied absently, and he turned to look at her.

"Ok, I know that tone. What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

She stayed silent for a few moments, her eyes on Bella. She took a deep breath and then she turned to look at her son.

"I've decided to sell the house." She said seriously and he cocked his head to the right.

"It's very big for just one person and there is nothing there for me really. I was thinking to move here, be closer to you, Allison and the kids." She explained.

He nodded slowly and he studied his mother. He actually thought that it was a good idea. It would be a good thing to have her close to him. Maybe that way he would be able to mend the relationship that his father had destroyed.

"We can call our realtor; tell her to start searching for a house." He suggested making his mother smile widely.

"You can do that?" she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Of course we can." He reassured her.

"Then I will start making arrangements for the house when I get back." She stated happily and he smiled lightly.

"_Dinner is ready!" _sounded Allison's voice from the kitchen.

"Come on, let's put them in their playpen and go eat."

_**xOxOx**_

He watched her as she walked around the room, getting ready for bed. He was already lying in bed, a medical journal opened on his lap but he wasn't really reading it. He found watching her more interesting.

She caught his eye and she smiled at him before walking towards the bed and lying down next to him. She took the medical journal, she placed it on the nightstand and then she moved closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

He smirked at her actions and he draped his arm over her body, hugging her to him. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and she sighed contently.

"My mom is thinking about selling the house and moving here…" he said, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her arm.

"I told her we could call our realtor; tell her to start looking for a house."

"That's a good idea. She will be closer to us and she will get to spend more time with the twins. And with you…" he nodded and he placed a small kiss on her lips.

They stayed silent for a few moments just enjoying being in each other's arms. He continued drawing random patterns with his fingers on her arm and she closed her eyes.

"The babies have her wrapped around their little fingers." He commented with a smirk and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I think they have everyone wrapped around their little fingers." She said with a smile.

"Have you told her?" she asked, turning serious.

His eyes locked with hers and he shook his head.

"It's not important… plus, it's no one else's business. Bella is mine." He said steadily, his eyes locked on hers.

She smiled softly at him and she kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"Can we sleep now?" he mumbled against her lips when she broke the kiss.

"I thought you wanted to do other things. That's what you said earlier…" she whispered and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember… but I think I'm too tired to do that right now…" he mumbled.

She smiled and she dropped a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, me too actually…" she said in a low tone and she dropped her head on his chest.

His arms wrapped around her body and he held her close to him until both fell into an easy slumber.


	28. Diagnostics

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_So this story is finally coming to an end. This is the last chapter of 'Second chance to happiness'. Thank you all for sticking with me, I hope you have enjoyed reading this  
as much as I have enjoyed writing it :) As I said, I will write a sequel. I have a vague idea of what is going to happen but I haven't started writing it yet so I can't say for  
sure when I will start posting the new story...  
__Now I am working on the epilogue of the story 'Maybe' and I am also planning the new story that I will start writing..._

_Thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment and tell me what they think!  
I hope you will enjoy reading this last chapter as well :D_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'Just the beginning' by Alexz Johnson..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
never thought I'd find  
something so pure_

_We thought we'd be somewhere else  
We started a long time ago  
We thought we'd be anywhere else  
Don't think that its over  
I know that the world belongs to us  
And its just the beginning**  
**_

_**xOxOx **_

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Diagnostics**_

_**.**_

"Ok, we ruled out Sarcoidosis and now we are back to zero!" he exclaimed erasing it from the whiteboard and then he turned to look at his team.

"Any ideas?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking expectantly at them.

"Maybe we should do another MRI. There is a chance we missed something." Kutner suggested leaning back in his chair.

House huffed and he turned to Foreman.

"What about you?" he inquired "And don't tell me that it's something neurological again." He added before Foreman could say anything.

"I don't know, over the past four days we've run every test known to mankind! His immune system is compromised, that's for sure. But we don't know if it's a disease that is doing this or if he has something immunological." Foreman replied rubbing his hand over his face and trying to think what was more possible.

"Why don't you send the tests to Allison, maybe she can help." He suggested making Greg frown.

"The Immunology Department is swamped plus the tests don't indicate that it is immunological." Greg pointed out, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Yeah, but the tests show nothing at all. They all come back negative or inconclusive. Maybe she could help, give us something to continue." Thirteen said and Taub nodded in agreement.

"We have nothing to lose." Taub agreed and Greg groaned.

"Fine, we can- Bella, don't put that in your mouth." He said in an authoritative tone and turned to look at the one-year-old baby currently sitting on the floor.

Bella looked innocently at him, a smile on her lips and she extended her little hand, giving him the marker.

"Da!" she said as he received the marker and he placed it at the whiteboard.

"Yeah, daddy is going to take that and you are going to play with your toys, ok?" he said and Bella started crawling towards her toys immediately.

"What are they doing here anyway?" Foreman asked with a smirk which Greg returned.

"If they are here I have an excuse not to go to the clinic." He stated simply.

"Cuddy is going to tell you to send them to the daycare again."

"Can't, Matthew is sleeping." He replied, pointing at the play-pen where his son was fast asleep.

"She'll just tell you to take him there." Kutner said in amusement.

"Nope! Because if I try to move him he is going to wake up and then no one will be able to make him stop. And if I only take Bella to the daycare he is going to start crying again when he wakes up and doesn't see her here." He explained making his employees shake their heads.

"Do what you want House. I'm going to schedule the patient for another MRI and then I'm going to go to Immunology and ask Allison if she can help." Foreman said, standing up and heading for the door.

"And we are going to the lab, run some more test." Thirteen added and they all got up.

"Bring me a Reuben when you get back!" Greg shouted after his employees and then he turned his attention to Bella who was playing with her toys.

"Come here kiddo…" he said and Bella started immediately crawling towards him.

She used his leg as support to stand up and once she was standing she raised her arms, wanting to be picked up.

He picked her in his arms and he made her sit on his good leg.

"What do you think that idiot has?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, tickling her lightly and she giggled.

"Dada!" she exclaimed happily, her green-blue eyes connecting with his.

"Yeah, he obviously has a daddy too because if he didn't-" he stopped midsentence, suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

He retrieved his mobile phone out and called Foreman immediately.

"_Foreman"_

"You idiots, it's genetic! The guy has PCKD."

"_Polycystic kidney disease? How did you come up with that?" _ Foreman asked.

"I didn't, Bella did." He stated and he was sure that Foreman was rolling his eyes.

"_Right House, your one year old daughter came up with the answer."_ He said sarcastically.

"That's not the point here; the point is that I found out what the guy has. Go confirm it and then tell his father that he is an idiot for not telling us about it." He stated and then he hung up the phone before Foreman could protest.

"Bella you are a genius!" he exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

Bella clapped her hands happily making a smile appear on his lips.

"Maybe I'll tell Cuddy that you are actually helping me solve cases! That way she may let you stay." He pointed out with a smirk and ruffled the baby's hair.

Bella shook her head from side to side and he laughed at her actions.

"Fine kiddo, I'll stop." He said straightening her soft, light-brown hair.

"Dada!" Matthew's cry made him turn to look at him.

He was standing up in the play-pen, looking expectantly at him.

"Should I get you out or put Bella in there with you?" he pondered, tapping his fingers against his chin.

Matthew let out an impatient cry and Greg stood up.

"Ok, ok, I'll get you out." He said approaching the play-pen.

He let Bella on the floor and he picked Matthew up. He smiled widely upon being in his father's arms and Greg kissed his forehead.

"Now you are going to play with your sister and I am going to play with my PSP." He told him before placing him down next to Bella who was busying herself with a rattle.

But the peace and quiet didn't last as much as he would have liked.

"House! What are Bella and Matthew doing here?" Cuddy's voice startled him and the shrieking sound from his PSP informed him that the game was over.

"Look what you've done now, I lost!" he protested, a frown on his face.

"I told you to take them to the day care." She told him, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"But Cuddles, Matthew was sleeping. And you know what happens when someone wakes him up." He reasoned and Cuddy shook her head.

"They shouldn't be here in the first place. I have told you a million times to leave them at the day care the moment you arrive."

"But they are helping me! Bella found out what is wrong with my patient." Cuddy snorted and he glared.

"It's the truth! Bella tell the big bad boss what you did." He said to his daughter and she giggled and crawled to him.

"Dada!" she exclaimed with a smile and he picked her up.

"See? She's a genius." He stated and Cuddy sighed.

"Yes, House, she is. She also has to be at the day care and not here and **you** have to be at the clinic." She said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah and you have to go away and stop bothering me but that's not going to happen." She smirked devilishly at that and he frowned.

"You will either take them to the day care or I'll call Allison."

His eyes widened and the smirk on her face widened.

"You wouldn't dare." He said but she just shrugged.

"I guess we are going to find out." And without another word she turned around and walked out of the conference room.

"I think we are in trouble kids." He mumbled and Bella patted his cheek in order to get his attention.

He smiled at her and he kissed her cheek softly.

"You two have to look extremely cute because mommy is going to storm through the door in a while."

"Mama!" Matthew exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah buddy, mama…" he sighed and waited.

**_xOxOx_**

"I still don't know why you like torturing her so much." Allison said, her back turned to him while she prepared dinner.

Matthew and Bella were in their play pen completely engrossed in their toys and Greg was sitting on a chair watching her as she moved around the kitchen.

"I find it funny! I like watching her squirm. Plus, if I manage to infuriate her she leaves me alone." He stated simply.

"Yeah, or she sends you to the clinic."

"When do I ever go down there?" he pointed out and she shook her head.

"The point is that you are spoiling them Greg. When they spend time with you in Diagnostics they don't want to go to the day care." She turned around in order to look at him and he stood up and walked right in front her.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her lips softly.

"They are my kids Allison, I'm allowed to spoil them." He said with a smirk and before she could protest he claimed her lips again.

"Dinner…" she mumbled against his lips and he pulled back with a smile.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No…" she whispered making him smile.

"Now, will you let me make dinner?" she asked, pushing him away gently.

"I think I can do that." He replied and walked towards the play pen to check on the babies.

He smiled when he saw that they had both fallen asleep. He decided to take them to their cribs so he picked Matthew up first and he headed to the nursery. He turned on the night light and he gently kissed him on the forehead before putting him in his crib.

"Goodnight little man…" he whispered, caressing his cheek softly.

He exited the nursery and he went to pick up Bella. She stirred in her sleep and she snuggled closer to his body, burying her little head in his chest. He smiled at her actions and he carried her to the nursery too.

He placed a small kiss on top of her head and he placed her in her crib, his fingers running gently through her light brown hair.

"Goodnight angel…" he said softly and after making sure that everything was all right he walked out the nursery, leaving the door slightly ajar and he headed back to the kitchen.

He stood behind Allison and he kissed her shoulder gently.

"I took the kids to bed, they had fallen asleep." He informed her.

She nodded and she leaned back to him so that her back was against his chest.

"Ok… dinner is ready." She said.

"Yummy…" he mumbled, his hot breath caressing the skin of her neck.

She smiled and titled her head, giving him better access to her neck and he took advantage and started placing open mouthed kisses on the skin there.

"I thought you were hungry." She whispered, trying to stifle a moan.

"Still am, but not for food…" he said seductively and nibbled her earlobe.

"Greg, the food will get cold." She tried to protest but she didn't sound so convincing.

"Don't care… we'll heat it up." His cane clattered to the floor as his hands rested gently on her hips and they started gliding upwards.

They slipped under the t-shirt she was wearing and they trailed a path to her breasts. He started massaging them gently at first making her drop her head against his shoulder as he worked his magic.

She grinded her hips against his and he groaned when her firm bottom made contact with the bulge of his jeans. He pinched her nipple through the fabric of her bra and she closed her eyes.

His right hand left her breast and moved lower. He slowly racked his nails down her taught stomach and then he moved his hand passed the hem of her pajama bottoms and he slipped it into her panties.

"Fuck…" she cursed under her breath as his fingers parted her folds and found her clit making him smirk in satisfaction.

She grinded her hips against his hand, wanting him to continue his ministrations and he willingly complied with her wishes.

He slowly inserted one finger, then two and he started moving them in and out of her in time with the movement of her hips. It didn't take long for her to start panting. She moaned loudly as he shoved her bra out of his way and he pinched her nipple hard.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes always closed, as he used his hand to pleasure her. He curled his fingers at all the right places, knowing exactly what to do to make her scream.

"Ah! God Greg…" she moaned.

Her left hand rested against his on her breast showing him exactly what she wanted and then in a move that surprised him she reached behind her and did quick work of his button and zipper. She reached inside his boxers and she grasped his cock firmly making him groan and drop his head on her shoulder.

She started pumping him rhythmically and he couldn't help but start grinding his hips against her hand. He bit her shoulder as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock and he stopped moving his hand, earning a disapproving growl from her.

Her grip on his hard erection tightened making him yelp in surprise and he jerked against her. She started moving her hand faster and he cursed loudly. Damn, she knew exactly were to touch him in order to drive him crazy.

"Fuck, Allison… if you keep this…ah!... up this is going to end soon…" he managed to say between moans but she just continued pumping him rhythmically. He continued thrusting and she increased the speed of her movements making him grip her breast tightly in his hand.

"Jesus… Fuck, Allie, I'm going to… ah!" he couldn't complete his sentence as he jerked against her, his cock throbbing in her hand as he climaxed powerfully.

His head dropped on her shoulder, panting heavily, and he tried to regulate his breathing. His hand dropped from her breast and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Where were we?" he asked as he relaxed a bit and she grinded her hips against his hand that was still in her panties.

"Yeah, I remember now…" he said in a low rumble and just his voice was enough to send shivers down her spine.

He retrieved his hand making her protest but before she had the time to say anything he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He turned her around and he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He quickly pulled it off and threw it on the floor casually.

He leaned down and left a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her breast before catching her nipple in his mouth and sucking.

"God…" her head fell back in pleasure as he used his tongue to sooth the reddened skin of her breast.

He slid her pajama bottoms and panties down her slender legs and he picked her up effortlessly and he made her sit at the edge of the counter. She watched him with heavy lidded eyes and she pulled him to her for a kiss. She used her hands to pull the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and then she pulled back to look at him.

His hair was sticking out at every direction, his chest was bare and his half hard penis was out of the confines of his boxers but he still had his jeans on. She chuckled at him and he smirked seductively.

He moved to stand between her parted thighs and without a warning he slipped two fingers inside her, making her cry out at the sudden invasion.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, her nails digging in his back as he used his fingers to pleasure her. He moved his fingers fast and hard in and out of her and soon she was moaning in his arms.

"So close…" she whispered hoarsely and at that moment he used his thumb to rub her clit and she was a goner.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes…" her juices coated his fingers as she came and she leaned towards him, resting her head against his chest.

He withdrew his fingers and he wrapped his arms around her body tightly, holding her against him. His lips brushed against her forehead and she sighed.

"We are not done yet." He whispered claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

"Mmm, bedroom…" she breathed out and he pulled back in order to let her stand.

Her legs wobbled a little as she stood up and he smirked mischievously.

"Shut up." She slapped his arm playfully and before he could say anything she crashed her lips on his and he groaned when her naked body came in contact with his now fully hard cock.

She pushed his jeans down his legs along with his boxers and he kicked them off his legs.

"Screw it, the couch is closer…" he mumbled in between kisses and he guided her to the living room.

They toppled on top of the couch together and he settled between her parted thighs. Her hand gripped his erection and she guided him inside her. He took over and teased her mercilessly making her moan in frustration this time.

"Greg!" she yelped when he suddenly thrust into her hard.

"So good baby, so good…" he groaned, establishing a hard pace that had her moaning in no time.

They fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. They would never get bored of making love together.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper inside her and she whimpered when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Her hands rested on his firm bottom and she urged him to go faster, harder.

His hand traveled between their bodies and he started rubbing her clit as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Greg, yes! Right there, ah… ah!" she threw her head back as she climaxed, her muscles clamping around his hard cock and her juices coating his hard member as she exploded.

He gave two more hard thrust and he shot his seed deep inside her body. He rested heavily on top of her and she hugged him to her, kissing him tenderly after they regained their breathing.

"That was perfect…" he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled, completely content and sated, and kissed him tenderly.

The small cry from the intercom made them sigh and they reluctantly stood up.

"I'll take the bottles and I'll come to help you." She told him and he nodded.

After she redressed she went to the kitchen to prepare their milk and she headed to their bedroom and rested the bottles on the nightstand. She went to the nursery where Greg was waiting for her, dressed in his boxers and a faded t-shirt.

He was holding Bella in his arms who was wide awake. Matthew was still sleeping.

"I have the bottles in our room, come on." She told him and picked up Matthew and together they walked back to their room.

They settled on the bed and they started feeding the two babies. Bella fell asleep halfway but continued drinking and Matthew remained asleep.

Greg looked at the beautiful baby in his arms and smiled. She looked more and more like Allison every passing day. Her eyes were the same color with her mother's eyes and every time she pouted she reminded him of her. And her smile… God, her smile could make his day.

His eyes moved to Matthew who was in Allison's arms. She said he looked like him. His eyes were a deep blue like his own and he also had his smile. His hair was dark brown and most of the times he got cranky when he woke up and Allison wasn't there. That was something else they shared, he thought with a smile.

Allison smiled when she caught his eye and he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

After the babies drank their milk they moved them back to the nursery and then they settled in bed. Allison snuggled in his embrace and rested her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her body tightly and he kissed the top of her head. She sighed contently making him smile and she brushed her lips against his chest.

And as he lied there, with Allison in his arms and their babies sleeping in the next room he thought that asking Allison to stay when she had come to him that night almost two years ago was the best thing he'd ever done in his life. And he would be forever grateful…

He remembered how scared he had been when he had found out about the babies and how complicated everything had seemed to him. But as he thought about Bella and Matthew he couldn't imagine his life without them. He loved them so much, both of them… And as far as he was concerned Bella was his and no one would ever take her away from him. She was his little girl.

"I can practically hear the wheels spinning in your head." Allison teased with a smile and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of all the places we could have sex before the kids start to understand what we are doing." He stated making her laugh.

"Yeah, good idea…" she mumbled and dropped her head on his chest once again but her eyes remained locked on his.

"I love you Greg…" she whispered and he smiled softly. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and he tapped her nose.

"Love you too…" he replied gently.

Her eyes closed and she snuggled deeper in his embrace and soon his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. The last thing he thought before joining her to slumber was that he must have done something right to deserve all this. And he would savor every minute of it…

_**the end**_


End file.
